


Out of the Mouth

by Malohkeh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Undercover as a Couple, mission sous couverture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: Quand un unsub se met à faire beaucoup trop de victimes, Reid et Morgan doivent enquêter sous couverture. Mais Reid n’a vraiment pas hâte de faire semblant d’être en couple avec cet homme pour lequel il éprouve de réels sentiments… Encore moins en sachant qu’ils seront surveillés par l’équipe toute entière.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of the Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/256805) by Everything-is-eninalus. 



> J'ai publié un sondage sur mon compte twitter (@malohkeh_) pour choisir le thème de ma prochaine traduction. Aucune inscription n'est nécessaire, n'hésitez pas à venir me dire ce que vous préférez parmi les choix proposés !

Cela n'allait pas fonctionner.

Ce fut la seule pensée que Reid parvint à formuler quand la suggestion sortit de la bouche de Prentiss, la seule pensée qu'il parvint à formuler quand Hotch approuva, la seule pensée qu'il parvint à formuler quand Rossi commença à tout planifier avec Garcia, la seule pensée qu'il parvint à formuler quand Morgan soupira puis acquiesça.

Cela ne fonctionnerait pas.

L'équipe se trouvait dans le nord de l'Illinois, et ce depuis trois semaines. Ils étaient tous frustrés, fatigués et ne souhaitaient rien d'autre que rentrer chez eux et reprendre le cours de leur vie. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Pas avec ce tueur en série toujours en liberté.

Dix-huit couples homosexuels, masculins et féminins, avaient été assassinés. Tout simplement _massacrés_ par un unsub au MO invariable. Il les surveillait pendant au moins deux jours, si ce n'était une semaine. Il les attaquait de nuit, généralement quand le couple était engagé dans une activité sexuelle. Il attachait le couple puis s'attaquait à leurs parties génitales avant de torturer lentement le « passif » afin que l'« actif » l'entende crier. Il sectionnait enfin une artère majeure de l'« actif » et les laissait tous les deux se vider de leur sang.

Les membres de l'équipe étaient tous d'accord pour dire que le facteur de stress était la loi autorisant l'union de personnes de même sexe, promulguée le premier juin.

Trente-six personnes torturées physiquement et mentalement parce que quelqu'un pensait qu'ils ne méritaient pas d'être ensemble, qu'ils ne méritaient pas de vivre à cause de leur orientation sexuelle.

Cette idée faisait bouillir le sang de toute l'équipe, et ne faisait que s'ajouter à la contrariété et à la colère qu'ils ressentaient déjà. Qui avait l'audace de décider de la vie et de la mort d'une personne parce qu'elle pouvait désormais s'unir légalement à quelqu'un du même sexe ? C'était mal et nocif et biaisé.

C'était immoral.

Reid aurait fait n'importe quoi, _n'importe quoi_ pour capturer cet homme et le faire asseoir dans la salle d'interrogatoire glaciale afin de pouvoir lui expliquer sa façon de penser, mais pas ça.

Jamais ça.

\- Cela ne va pas fonctionner, dit Reid en essayant de mettre de l'assurance dans sa voix, bien que celle-ci finisse par le trahir.

\- C'est tout ce que nous avons, Spence, le raisonna JJ.

\- Il ne va pas… c'est… tenta-t-il de protester bien que les mots lui fassent défaut.

\- Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile à faire, dit doucement Hotch, seulement il faut qu'on attrape ce type. Le profil piétine et, sincèrement, il bien trop lacunaire.

\- Mais je…

\- Pas de « mais ». C'est définitif.

Reid ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une expression boudeuse, ce qui fit rire Garcia et Prentiss.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te faire à cette idée, rit Morgan en ébouriffant les cheveux de Reid.

C'était l'enfer. L'enfer sur terre.

En revenant à l'hôtel pour se préparer, une heure plus tard, Reid avait le bourdon. Il marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à sa chambre, et ralentit encore la cadence lorsqu'il emballa ses affaires.

Lui, Spencer Reid, allait passer la semaine à venir dans un chalet près de Lake Heron à prétendre être un homosexuel en compagnie de son petit-ami, interprété par nul autre que Derek Morgan.

« Prétendre » et « petit-ami » étant les mensonges dans cette phrase.

Reid était, en réalité, homosexuel. Enfin, plus bisexuel, ou ambisextre, selon le terme atrocement affectueux de Garcia (la seule au courant de ce fait). Il s'était toujours senti plus attiré par les hommes, cela dit. Certes, il pouvait apprécier les femmes et ce qu'elles avaient à offrir, néanmoins quelque chose de particulier ressortait avec les hommes.

Plus particulièrement, avec Derek Morgan. Le _même_ Derek Morgan avec lequel il allait devoir vivre, et partager des étreintes et jouer les baratineurs la semaine suivante.

Seuls.

Dans un chalet.

\- N-nous pouvons utiliser quelqu'un d'autre ! avait balbutié Reid. Nous pourrions demander à un autre agent du département de…

\- Hors de question beau gosse, était intervenu Morgan. Il neigera en enfer avant que je te laisse te faire traquer par un cinglé sans que je sois là.

\- Je sais très bien me protéger tout seul, avait tenté de protester Reid.

\- Morgan a raison, était alors intervenu Hotch. Il faut que tu ais la meilleure protection possible et Morgan est celui qui convient le mieux pour ce travail.

\- Hotch, je comprends votre inquiétude, mais qu'en est-il de Morgan ? _Il_ a tout autant besoin de protection que moi !

\- Et c'est là que tu entres en jeu, Reid. Il est pour toi ce que tu es pour lui. Un protecteur. C'est pour la même raison que nous n'utilisons pas un agent de la police locale pour être le partenaire de Morgan.

\- Être avec moi ne peut _pas_ être horrible à ce point, si ? avait demanda Morgan en feignant d'être blessé.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, il ne s'agit pas de toi, avait marmonné Reid.

\- Il s'agit de quoi alors, sucre d'orge ? avait demandé Garcia avec un sourire en coin.

L'analyste avait par le passé encouragé Spencer à faire son coming-out auprès de l'équipe, mais Reid n'était simplement pas encore prêt. Il lui avait donc jeté un regard de travers avant de baragouiner pour lui-même :

\- C'est absurde.

Hotch avait alors pris à part un Reid mécontent après que celui-ci ait écouté les autres décider des arrangements et de la planification de l'opération.

\- Reid, je sais que c'est embarrassant, mais…

\- Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas simplement utiliser deux hommes de la police locale ? avait gémit Reid.

\- Je ne vais pas les mettre en danger de cette manière. De plus ils ne sont pas à l'aise entre eux comme vous l'êtes, Morgan et toi.

\- Hotch, vous comprenez la situation pas vrai ? Nous… Morgan et moi… l'unsub attaque les couples pendant qu'ils ont des rapports sexuels ! avait murmuré Reid d'une voix tranchante.

\- Vous ferez semblant. Beaucoup d'équipe sont déjà passées par là. Moi-même j'ai dû le faire une fois !

\- Vous aussi ?

\- Oui, moi aussi.

Reid soupira

\- Très bien. Je vais le faire.

Hotch lui dédia un de ses rares sourires et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

A présent, Reid trainait son sac jusqu'au hall de l'hôtel où ils étaient descendus. Un SUV noir l'attendait à l'extérieur, et il savait qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. En effet, en atteignant la portière il trouva Morgan de l'autre coté, avec Garcia assise à l'arrière.

 _Génial_ , songea-t-il. _Pile ce que je voulais._

\- Prêt à partir jeune prodige ? demanda joyeusement Garcia.

Reid fit un simple signe de tête.

\- Penny va nous faire le topo sur la situation, l'informa Morgan en démarrant, et Reid hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- Okay, sourit Garcia. Alors, nous allons être postés en bas de la route menant au petit cottage où vous serez. Je vais travailler 24 heures sur 24 pendant que notre magnifique équipe se relaiera.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire de pauses ? demanda Morgan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Chéri, c'est _ça_ ma pause. Je préfère largement vous surveiller tous les deux plutôt que travailler depuis Quantico. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, vous allez sortir dans des bars, des boîtes et compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse confirmer que quelqu'un vous observe.

\- Pardon ? demanda Reid avec scepticisme.

\- Ouais, il faut s'assurer qu'il vous prenne bien pour cible.

Reid soupira.

\- Vous aurez tous les deux un bouton d'alarme que vous devez porter constamment.

\- Est-ce que des boutons d'alarme ne vont pas être un peu trop voyants ? questionna Morgan

\- Pas si votre analyste, Penelope, est un génie, ce que je suis. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils seront brillamment dissimulés grâce à ceci.

Reid se tourna pour accepter la petite boîte que Garcia lui tendait. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution. A l'intérieur se trouvaient un anneau et un collier.

\- Deux ? remarqua Reid d'une voix lasse.

\- Le bouton d'alarme est dans l'anneau, le collier est un microphone qui peut être éteint et rallumé.

\- Pourquoi aurait-on besoin d'éteindre le microphone ?

Reid se tourna pour regarder Garcia, dont le sourire devint malicieux tandis que ses yeux glissaient en direction de Morgan. Par chance, l'ainé des agents ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte puisqu'il conduisait, toutefois Reid lança à l'analyste un regard noir qui, il espérait, avait l'air au moins un peu plus intimidant que « adorable ».

Reid se rassit sur son siège. Il ne se réjouissait pas vraiment à l'idée que Garcia puisse entendre leurs conversations. Même si les micros pouvaient être éteints, il était sûr que l'analyste aurait également mis la maison sur écoute.

Pas que Reid ait l'intention d'avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert ni quoi que ce soit mais, pendant la semaine à venir, il allait définitivement avoir des conversations embarrassantes avec Morgan.

L'équipe était pratiquement certaine que lorsque l'unsub devenait plus à l'aise avec le couple qu'il observait, il trouvait un moyen de mettre des caméras ou des microphones dans les maisons.

Ce qui signifiait qu'à un moment donné de la semaine, Reid et Morgan allaient devoir commencer à se comporter comme un couple. A _vraiment_ se comporter comme un couple.

Reid se passa une main sur le visage. Ce n'était pas juste.

Le cottage se trouvait à environ quinze minutes de la ville et donnait presque sur la berge du lac. La zone se trouvait assez isolée ; la plus proche maison se trouvait à cinq minutes par la route, ce qui se révéla à la fois rassurant et intimidant.

Reid sentait comme un poids sur ses épaules alors qu'il sortait du SUV et trainait des pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Derrière lui, Garcia marchait d'un pas bondissant, une main sur son épaule.

\- Ca va bien se passer mon ange. Ca va être génial, l'encouragea-t-elle à voix basse pour que Morgan ne puisse pas les entendre.

\- Ouais, ça _serait_ génial si j'avais la moindre once de confiance en moi ou si je savais ce que je faisais, soupira-t-il. Ou si Morgan était gay, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

\- Tu ne sais jamais, bébé. Je l'ai déjà vu flirter avec des hommes tu sais, alors peut-être qu'il joue sur les deux tableaux.

\- Ouais, fit Spencer en fronçant les sourcils. D'accord.

Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit, pour se retrouver dans un petit vestibule donnant sur un spacieux salon et une cuisine. Un petit couloir, directement face à lui, donnait sur ce que Reid supposait être la salle de bain, la chambre et sûrement une buanderie. L'endroit serait idéalement confortable pour deux personnes vivant une relation intime.

 _Dommage que nous ne vivions aucune relation_ , pensa amèrement Reid.

\- Ca va être sympa ici, sourit Morgan en passant la porte.

Reid aurait bien apprécié qu'il cesse de sourire avec tant d'enthousiasme.

\- Ouais, ça devrait être sympa et douillet, confirma Garcia en souriant.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Reid, derrière le dos de Morgan, puis baissa les yeux sur sa montre.

\- D'accord, bon il est treize heures donc je vais aller préparer mon poste d'observation avec Hotch et Rossi et je reviendrai vers dix-huit heures pour passer vous prendre.

\- Passer nous prendre ? demanda Morgan.

\- Bien sûr ! Je dois vous conduire jusqu'au bar ! Prentiss vous retrouvera là-bas pour vous passer votre voiture.

\- Très bien, soupira Reid. Enfin je suppose.

\- En attendant vous devriez en profiter pour vous installer et vous détendre. Cette semaine sera longue et pleine de tension.

Quand Morgan acquiesça et se détourna pour jeter un œil autour de lui, Garcia articula en silence « sexuelle » en levant les deux pouces. Reid fut presque tenté de lui faire un doigt d'honneur mais se ravisa.

\- Je pense qu'on va passer du bon temps ici, beau gosse, rit Morgan en passant un bras autour de la nuque de Reid.

Celui-ci tenta de sourire sans avoir l'air nauséeux.

\- Très bien, à tout à l'heure les garçons, les salua Garcia avant de sortir.

\- C'est plutôt sympa pour une courte période de temps, observa Morgan.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Reid.

Il se glissa hors de l'étreinte de Morgan et s'entoura de ses bras, avant d'errer sans but en direction de la cuisine.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Morgan.

\- Oui, je vais bien.

Morgan eut un soupir.

\- Ecoute, je sais que je peux être chiant parfois, mais je te jure que si je me moque un peu c'est que je tiens à…

\- Ce n'est pas toi, l'interrompit Reid en secouant la tête.

Il fut tenté d'ajouter « c'est moi » mais n'en fit rien.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Reid sourit et, cette fois, c'était sincère :

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

Morgan hocha la tête avec un sourire prudent.

\- Ca va être assez drôle quand on va vraiment devoir agir comme un couple, hein ? demanda-t-il dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Reid eut un rire nerveux.

\- Ouais, ça va être un peu bizarre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, beau gosse. Je ne mords pas ! lança l'agent en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Pratiquement hors de vue, il s'arrêta et regarda Reid droit dans les yeux :

\- Pas trop en tout cas, ajouta-t-il avant de joindre un clin d'œil à ses paroles.

Reid put sentit ses joues chauffer à une température qui devait approcher les 400 degrés.

Ouais, c'était son petit enfer personnel.


	2. Celui qui cherche trouve

Reid resta un bon moment debout dans la cuisine à ne pas savoir quoi faire de lui-même. Il avait cinq heures à tuer dans cette petite maison avec Morgan. Devait-il aller lui parler ? Devait-il le laisser tranquille ? Toute cette situation le rendait mal à l’aise. Il pouvait entendre Morgan dans la chambre et il aurait aimé avoir assez confiance en lui pour aller lui parler, peut-être même flirter un peu. Mais il n’était pas Derek Morgan et il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire ça.

Cela allait être une semaine bien longue.

Reid soupira et retourna dans le salon, avant de jeter un coup d’œil autour de lui. Une télévision siégeait en face d’un grand canapé en cuir souple, et il y avait une cheminée dans un des angles.

Reid s’assit sur le canapé et ramena ses genoux contre lui. Sincèrement, il était fatigué et toute cette affaire s’était révélée être une source d’inquiétude et de migraines intenses pour le jeune agent. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus qu’attraper ce type pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui, loin de Morgan, et souffrir en paix.

Comme si _ça_ risquait d’arriver.

Il resta simplement assis en silence pendant de longues secondes, à ne rien faire d’autre que fixer le mur opposé et laisser son esprit errer. Malheureusement, l’idée que son esprit se faisait de l’errance impliquait d’imaginer l’homme très réel et très sexy qui se trouvait dans l’autre pièce. De là, son esprit se mit à penser à eux deux en train de « simuler » une relation sexuelle puis avança encore davantage jusqu’à les voir dans les positions les plus lascives ; positions qui faisaient rougir le jeune génie alors même qu’elles restaient confinées à son imagination.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que Reid commence à sentir son pantalon devenir serré. Avec un soupir, il ferma les yeux avec force, les bras toujours enroulés autour de ses longues jambes, et tenta de chasser ces images en récitant des cours magistraux donnés par ses professeurs, à l’université. Au bout de dix minutes, le jeune génie se retrouva à avoir besoin de quelque chose d’autre pour distraire son cerveau hyperactif. Il ouvrit donc les yeux et regarda autour de lui pour rapidement remarquer la cheminée. Reid était à peu près certain qu’elle marchait au gaz et il était en train de songer au processus derrière son fonctionnement quand, venant de derrière lui, une voix le fit sursauter.

\- C’est pas mal, hein ?

Reid se tourna pour regarder Morgan.

\- Pardon ?

\- La maison. C’est vraiment pas mal. Je suis impressionné.

\- Oh, oui. Moi aussi.

Morgan lui lança un regard pensif avant de soupirer et de venir s’asseoir sur le canapé, à coté du jeune agent.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui, je vais bien. Juste inquiet, j’imagine.

\- A quel propos ?

Reid haussa les épaules :

\- Ca, fit-il en se mordant la lèvre. Je veux dire, nous nous mettons en danger, nous risquons la sécurité des autres et, tu sais, fit-il avec une légère inflexion dans la voix.

\- Quoi ? demanda Morgan et Reid ne parvenait pas à savoir s’il était sérieux ou s’il jouait les idiots.

\- Nous… eh bien… notre amitié pourrait être sérieusement éprouvée.

\- Comment ça ? questionna de nouveau Morgan en fronçant les sourcils.

Reid ne put s’empêcher de pousser un soupir exaspéré.

\- Morgan, nous allons être très proches et intimes pendant la prochaine semaine. Comme, _vraiment_ très proches et intimes. Je ne veux pas perdre notre relation fonctionnelle pour un unsub, tu comprends ?

\- Reid, je ne vais pas laisser la situation avoir des conséquences sur nous parce que je dois faire semblant d’être gay et utiliser des trucs pour nous faire passer pour plus intime que nous le sommes. On va attraper ce gars et on va le faire payer.

Reid acquiesça doucement :

\- Je ne veux simplement pas que tu me déteste quand tout sera terminé, dit-il à voix basse.

\- Ca n’arrivera pas. Ne t’inquiète pas beau gosse. Maintenant, qu’est-ce que tu dis de regarder un peu la télé en attendant que Garcia passe nous prendre ?

Reid sourit, bien qu’il se sente toujours plus ou moins impuissant, et acquiesça.

Il était pratiquement six heures tapantes quand des coups furent frappés en rythme contre la porte. Les deux hommes se levèrent et Morgan alla ouvrir.

\- Bonjour mes deux bêtes de beauté ! Prêts à y aller ?

\- Ouais, sourit Morgan tandis que Reid marmonnait quelque chose d’incompréhensible.

\- Super ! Dans ce cas on se dépêche de sortir nos jolies petites fesses d’ici !

Reid et Morgan échangèrent un regard avant de suivre la pétillante blonde dehors, jusqu’à au SUV au volant duquel les attendait JJ.

\- Bon, commença Garcia après qu’ils soient tous montés dans le véhicule. Vous deux vous devez garder les micros de vos colliers ouverts toute la soirée. JJ, Hotch et moi on écoutera. Voilà vos oreillettes, continua-t-elle en leur tendant les petits appareils sans fil. Avec ça, on pourra communiquer avec vous. Assurez-vous bien de surveiller tout l’endroit et de nous prévenir de toute menace potentielle. Souvenez-vous, vous devez avoir l’air d’un couple, alors asseyez-vous près l’un de l’autre et touchez-vous dès que vous en avez l’opportunité.

\- Oui, continua JJ, ce type va très probablement cibler les plus intimes de ses cibles potentielles, donc vous devez vraiment sortir le grand jeu, d’accord ?

 _Génial. Tout simplement gé-nial_ , pensa Reid.

Le reste du trajet consista en d’autres explications, mais Reid n’écoutait pas. Il fixait le paysage, par sa fenêtre, et tentait de se persuader lui-même d’être quelqu’un d’autre, n’importe qui, pourvu que ce ne soit pas le Docteur Spencer Reid.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bar, qui tenait en réalité davantage du salon que du bar, Garcia indiqua la petite voiture qu’ils devraient faire semblant de posséder pendant la semaine à venir, puis la camionnette blanche où Prentiss, Hotch et elle se cacheraient pendant la soirée.

\- On y va les garçons ! sourit Garcia. Et souvenez-vous, _intimes._

Morgan hocha la tête et avant même que Reid soit entièrement sorti du SUV il passa fermement le bras autour de sa taille. Le jeune agent tenta de se dérober, toutefois Morgan tint bon et lui murmura à l’oreille :

\- Nous sommes en couple. Calme-toi.

Reid prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et acquiesça avant de se lover contre le corps chaud de Morgan. S’il devait vraiment s’infliger ça, il boirait le calice jusqu’à la lie.

Les lieux n’étaient pas bondés, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle vu qu’ils cherchaient une personne en particulier. L’endroit s’avéra assez grand et, en arrivant, Reid compta de tête environ cinquante personnes, âgées généralement entre vingt-cinq et quarante ans.

Morgan traina Reid jusqu’à un coin où se trouvait un petit espace intime en arc de cercle qui leur donnerait une vue imprenable sur toute la salle.

Et à la salle une vue imprenable sur eux.

Morgan leur commanda deux boissons dès que la serveuse arriva. Elle leur décocha un charmant sourire, comme si elle était fière d’eux d’exposer leur affection, puis s’éloigna.

Morgan attira Reid jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient l’un contre l’autre et le plus jeune tenta de se détendre, ce qui se révéla difficile à cause de la main de Morgan posée dangereusement bas sur sa hanche.

\- Appuies-toi seulement contre moi, murmura Morgan à son oreille. Détends-toi, je ne vais rien faire qui risquerait de t’alarmer. Il faut faire en sorte que cela paraisse réaliste, alors fais comme si je te disais des mots doux et commence à rougir.

Reid était certain que Morgan se moquait de lui, car le fait que la bouche de son ainé soit si proche de son oreille le rendait déjà écarlate. Vu de l’extérieur, Reid était certain que cela donnait exactement l’impression que Morgan souhaitait.

Il se pressa davantage contre lui à l’instant où la voix de Garcia s’éleva dans leurs oreilles.

\- _Bonjour ? Vous m’entendez les garçons ?_

\- Oui, fit Reid en regardant Morgan, de sorte qu’ils aient l’air en grande conversation.

Morgan en fit de même.

\- _Très bien, alors, des trucs louches jusqu’ici ?_

\- Personne ne semble s’intéresser à nous, répondit Morgan à voix basse en regardant toujours Reid dans les yeux, à tel point que le jeune agent devait fixer un point derrière la tête de Morgan pour empêcher cette foutue rougeur de colorer ses joues. On ne sait même pas s’il va se montrer.

\- _Vu que dix des dix-huit meurtres impliquaient des couples qui venaient régulièrement ici, c’est plus que probable. De toute façon, s’il ne vient pas aujourd’hui, il pourrait être là demain._

\- Espérons simplement qu’il ne trouve pas d’autres couples à harceler, remarqua Reid avec inquiétude.

Morgan hocha la tête et, au même moment, la serveuse revint avec leurs boissons.

\- Vous savez, leur dit-elle avec un sourire, c’est vraiment super de voir des couples comme vous deux venir bien plus souvent depuis que la loi est passée.

Morgan lui lança un sourire.

\- Ma sœur a une petite amie et je n’aurais pas pu être plus heureuse quand c’est devenu légal, continua la jeune femme.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans et était, de l’avis de Reid, très jolie.

\- Ouais, c’est génial, fit Morgan en pressant encore davantage si c’était possible Reid contre lui. Vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Sherry, sourit-elle.

\- Le monde a besoin de plus de personnes comme vous, Sherry, fit Morgan avec aisance.

Reid dut s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, tandis que le sourire de Sherry se faisait plus éclatant tandis qu’elle sortait un carnet et un stylo.

\- Vous avez faim les garçons ? Je peux vous apporter quelque chose ?

\- En fait, pourquoi pas, répondit Morgan en ouvrant le menu auxquels ils n’avaient pas encore touché. Je vais prendre un cheese burger avec du bacon mais pas oignon. Tu veux quelque chose bébé ?

Pris de court, il fallut à Reid une seconde pour réaliser qu’il était le « bébé » en question.

\- Oh, euh, non ça va.

-  Aujourd’hui tu n’as avalé qu’un muffin et, quoi, une vingtaine de café ? remarqua Morgan avec une grimace.

\- Non vraiment, ça va, insista Reid.

Il n’avait pas envie de manger quand il se sentait déjà nauséeux.

Morgan leva le regard vers Sherry :

\- Il va prendre un burger au poulet sans tomates.

Reid lui lança un regard incrédule alors que la jeune femme s’éloignait.

\- Quoi, se défendit Morgan, tu ne manges pas de bœuf et tu n’aimes pas les tomates.

\- _Reid n’aime qu’un certain type de viande_ , roucoula Garcia.

Reid leva les yeux au ciel et l’ignora en sachant que personne d’autre ne comprendrait le sous-entendu gay.

\- J’ai dit que je n’avais pas faim, lança-t-il avec un regard assassin envers Morgan.

\- Ouais, mais je n’ai pas envie que tu meurs de faim.

\- Je suis capable de me nourrir moi-même, souffla Reid.

\- _Oh écoutez-vous tous les deux à vous disputer comme un couple de vieux mariés_ , rit Garcia dans leurs oreilles.

Morgan se mit également à rire.

\- La ferme, fit Reid dans un souffle.

Morgan jeta un regard autour de lui avant de se pencher pour murmurer à nouveau à l’oreille de Reid :

\- Il y a un gars assis au bar qui n’arrête pas de regarder par ici. Corpulence moyenne, blanc, cheveux noirs. Tu le vois ? Serre ma jambe si tu le vois.

Reid bougea maladroitement sa main vers la jambe de Morgan et la pressa doucement.

\- Tu penses que c’est lui ?

Reid répéta son geste en gardant les yeux sur la table.

Morgan se recula et regarda Reid :

\- Tes cheveux sentent bon.

\- P-pardon ? bafouilla Reid.

\- Tes cheveux. Ils sentent bon.

\- Euh, merci, je suppose.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques temps, à ne faire qu’observer la salle et voir les personnes aller et venir.

\- C’est étrange de penser que nous ne sommes pas les chasseurs mais les chassés, observa Reid à haute voix.

\- Ouais, j’imagine, répondit Morgan sans vraiment y penser.

Ce n’est que plusieurs minutes plus tard que leur commande arriva et Reid ne put pas faire grand-chose d’autre que lancer un regard meurtrier au burger qu’on posa devant lui, pendant que Morgan dévorait le sien comme s’il n’avait jamais mangé auparavant.

\- Allez, fit-il, la bouche pleine. Mange.

\- Pas faim. Je l’ai déjà dit.

\- _Mange, Reid_ , ordonna Garcia.

Morgan ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

Reid piocha une frite et la mâcha lentement. Dès qu’elle fut avalée, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait effectivement envie de manger, cependant son estomac continuait de faire des claquettes à l’idée d’être là avec Morgan.

\- Pas étonnant que tu sois si maigre, murmura Morgan.

\- Mon poids n’a rien à avoir avec la quantité que je mange. J’ai seulement… fit Reid en luttant pour trouver les bons mots, un… métabolisme élevé.

\- Mais bien sûr, rétorqua Morgan avec un sourire narquois.

Si Reid parvint à terminer ses frites, il ne prit qu’une bouchée de son hamburger avant d’abandonner. Il aurait vraiment aimé réussir à se détendre et se montrer décontracté mais il avait bien trop conscience du corps de Morgan aligné avec le sien pour se laisser aller.

Soudain, la bouche de Morgan se retrouva sur le cou de Reid et celui-ci agrippa la jambe de Morgan, le souffle coupé par le contact.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? haleta-t-il en s’efforçant de ne pas trop paraître alarmé.

\- Un autre couple homosexuel vient d’entrer, murmura Morgan en dévorant pratiquement son cou. Il faut garder l’attention du suspect sur nous.

Morgan alla jusqu’à l’oreille de Reid et prit le lobe entre les lèvres.

\- On doit se montrer plus affectueux qu’eux, continua-t-il, avant de se mettre à sucer le lobe de l’oreille.

Le génie ne pouvait nier que c’était agréable, ou qu’il ne souhaitait pas que Morgan arrête, mais ses soudaines attentions faisaient croître une sensation dans l’estomac de Reid que ce dernier ne souhaitait que voir disparaître.

\- _Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?_ fit la voix de Garcia. _Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?_

\- J-je… M-Morgan… il…

Reid ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que bégayer et cela l’embarrassait, mais il était tellement pris par la sensation qu’il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer.

\- _Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ?_ demanda Garcia, apparemment dans tous ses états.

\- Mo-Morgan, arrête, souffla Reid.

\- Peux pas, ronronna la voix grave à son oreille, faut surpasser ces deux filles.

L’ainé suivit de ses lèvres la mâchoire du génie en la mordillant, et Reid sentit une main venir se poser de l’autre coté de son cou pour le maintenir en place.

\- Essaye au moins de faire semblant d’apprécier.

Reid ferma les yeux. Faire semblant n’allait pas être un problème ; c’est s’empêcher d’avoir une réaction gênante qui allait se révéler difficile.

Le jeune agent prit de profondes inspirations afin de se calmer et se laissa submerger par la sensation. Tant qu’il ne se projetait pas trop, il était à peu près certain que cela irait.

Après une minute, alors que Morgan voyageait bien plus bas dans son cou, Reid ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

Leur unsub potentiel le fixait et ne prêtait aucune attention aux deux femmes de l’autre coté du bar, qui se contentaient de rire et flirter avec légèreté.

Oh oui, il s’agissait bien du type qu’ils recherchaient.

\- Morgan, fit Reid en bougeant la tête de sorte à ce qu’ils soient joue contre joue et que Reid puisse lui parler à l’oreille en ayant toujours l’air d’avoir un comportement intime. Le potentiel est bien notre homme. Il me fixe comme s’il allait me dévorer.

Reid sentit aussitôt Morgan mettre un bras protecteur entre lui et l’unsub, presque comme si c’était instinctif. Morgan se recula et regarda intensément Reid avant de lui donner un baiser chaste au coin de la bouche.

Reid ne put empêcher sa respiration de se bloquer un moment.

\- Rentrons à la maison et voyons s’il nous suit, souffla Morgan.

Il fallut à Reid une minute pour comprendre ce qu’il lui avait dit. Quand il percuta enfin, Morgan avait déjà fait signe à la serveuse pour lui demander l’addition. Reid sentit le regard de Morgan s’attarder longuement sur son visage, et sa main ne cessait de caresser l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Reid avait l’impression d’être dans un autre monde. Un monde où il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, mais tout allait bien. Morgan venait tout simplement de l’embrasser. De l’embrasser, _lui_ , Reid, si geek et maladroit.

Morgan paya si rapidement que Reid ne put émettre une objection et, avant qu’il n’ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait il se retrouva à sortir du bar et se diriger vers « leur » voiture. Une fois assis à l’intérieur, Reid jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

\- Il est contre le mur et nous observe, constata Reid. Cette opération est exponentiellement malsaine et effrayante.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira Morgan en mettant le moteur en route.

Reid vit l’homme marcher discrètement vers une voiture un peu plus loin et monter à l’intérieur avant de la démarrer à son tour.

Morgan s’assura de quitter sa place suffisamment lentement pour lui donner le temps de les suivre, et Reid lança un rapide regard vers la grande camionnette blanche où il savait que les trois autres agents attendaient.

\- Vous allez nous suivre, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il nerveusement dans son collier.

\- Bien sûr mon chou. On sera juste derrière ce type une fois que vous serez partis.

Reid soupira et mit le visage dans ses mains alors qu’ils entrainent sur la petite nationale à deux voies.

\- Désolé, entendit-il murmurer Morgan après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- De quoi ?

\- De t’avoir mis mal à l’aise, répondit Morgan avec un haussement d’épaule. J’aurai pu gérer la situation différemment mais j’ai continué.

\- Tu faisais ton travail. Ne t’inquiète pas.

\- C’était inapproprié de ma part de faire ça et je n’aurais définitivement pas dû insister.

Reid ne voulait pas vraiment que les autres entendent cette conversation. En baissant le regard, cependant, il réalisa que le collier de Morgan était désactivé. Il fit aussitôt de même avec le sien.

\- Ecoute, Morgan. On va faire bien pire que ça dans la semaine à venir, soupira Reid. Cela m’a juste pris par surprise mais je suis prêt maintenant. A présent que nous avons attiré l’attention de cet homme je suis prêt à agir comme si nous étions en couple.

Bien que Reid n’était pas certain que ce soit tout à fait vrai, il espérait que cela aiderait au moins un peu Morgan à se détendre.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, je veux dire, on va dormir dans le même lit et tout. Et… tu sais… l’unsub attaque quand le couple est engagé dans un rapport sexuel. On va… devoir simuler.

Morgan fronça les sourcils dans l’obscurité.

\- J’imagine que je n’y avais pas songé jusque là.

\- Oh mon dieu, fit Reid en mettant la tête dans ses mains. On ne peut pas continuer.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as accepté sans savoir que nous devrions faire… _ça._ Je ne vais _pas_ t’obliger à le faire. C’est _non_.

\- On se détend beau gosse. Je peux le faire. Le fait que je n’y ai pas pensé ne veut pas dire que je vais me dégonfler et tout annuler.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- On va devoir se déshabiller et je vais faire, quoi, une centaine de pompes au-dessus de toi, et alors ? Nous sommes suffisamment proches pour que je n’en ai strictement rien à faire. Franchement.

Reid rougit un peu mais le regarda avec stupeur. Ca lui tombait dessus comme ça et ça ne lui posait vraiment aucun problème ? Reid était-il _si peu_ désirable pour qu’il ne s’inquiète pas du tout de développer des sentiments à l’idée d’être proche de lui et de le toucher ?

Il resta simplement assis en silence pendant le reste du trajet, à observer les phares du véhicule de l’unsub qui apparaissaient brièvement au détour d’un virage avant de disparaître à nouveau. Ce type était doué pour la filature.

Quand ils s’engagèrent dans leur allée, Reid fut presque surpris que l’homme ne vienne pas se garer juste à coté d’eux, toutefois l’unsub était malin et savait comment gérer ce genre de situation.

Morgan passa un bras autour de Reid alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la maison, juste au cas où ce type soit encore en train de les observer d’une manière ou d’une autre.

\- Je suis tellement crevé, déclara l’ainé alors qu’il ouvrait la porte en bâillant.

\- Moi aussi, acquiesça Reid.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite maison. Tous deux impatients de se coucher, ils se rendirent dans la chambre et Reid déglutit en arrivant à la porte. Morgan avait été assez aimable pour déballer ses affaires et les ranger dans l’armoire, et la pièce s’avérait agréable. Le lit, cela dit, était assez inquiétant.

Un lit double. Bien sûr, il pouvait facilement accueillir deux personnes, seulement ce n’était pas comme s’ils pouvaient s’allonger confortablement épaule contre épaule. Ils allaient se toucher, être touché, et Reid grimaça rien qu’à y penser.

Morgan le laissa seul pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, et Reid sauta pratiquement dans son boxer et son t-shirt pendant le temps que cela lui accordait. Quand Morgan revint, il se rendit à son tour dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu’il en sortit, Morgan ne portait que son boxer et était entré dans le lit, l’air confortablement installé.

\- Viens là, fit-il en tapotant la place à coté de lui.

Reid se montra hésitant, mais il le rejoignit et à peine fut-il allongé que Morgan le prit dans ses bras et se pressa contre son dos, le visage enfoui dans sa nuque.

\- ‘nuit beau gosse, soupira-t-il.

\- ‘nuit, répondit Reid avant d’éteindre la lumière.

Aussi confortable et rassurante que soit leur position, Reid devait faire des efforts pour s’assurer d’empêcher son esprit d’errer vers l’homme noir et sexy dont l’entrejambe était pressé contre ses fesses.

Et, sincèrement, c’était difficile.


	3. Quand je marche

Reid se réveilla alors qu'un rayon de soleil lui chatouillait le visage. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, et vit Morgan qui se tenait devant la fenêtre à observer l'extérieur de « leur propriété ». Il ne portait rien d'un autre qu'un jean, comme si quelque chose l'avait distrait pendant qu'il se changeait. Il avait une main dans la poche de son pantalon et la deuxième tenait une tasse de café au niveau de sa poitrine, preuve qu'il était levé depuis au moins dix minutes.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant dehors ? marmonna Reid d'une voix ensommeillée.

Morgan se tourna avec un grand sourire.

\- Enfin réveillé, à ce que je vois. Bonjour, bel endormi.

Reid se tourna sur le dos et s'étira, ce qui fit remonter son t-shirt bien trop haut sur son estomac pour qu'il soit à l'aise. D'ordinaire, en tout cas, car à l'heure actuelle il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

\- C'est du café ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui c'est du café, et il y en a encore dans la cuisine.

\- Waouh, cette maison est bien équipée.

Morgan s'éloigna de la fenêtre et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, du coté de Reid et près de celui-ci.

\- Ne regarde pas, mais notre gars nous a espionnés par la fenêtre toute la matinée.

\- Comment pouvait-il nous voir ? demanda Reid, perplexe.

\- Je pense qu'il utilise une paire de jumelles, mais puisque je ne peux pas regarder directement vers lui je n'en suis pas certain.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il est dehors ?

\- Je l'ai vu marcher dans les bois quand je me suis levé. Mais lui ne m'a pas vu, donc pas d'inquiétude. Tu as vu la taille de la propriété ? C'est gigantesque.

\- Nous sommes bel et bien au milieu de nulle part, rétorqua Reid en haussant les épaules. Je ne serais pas surpris que le terrain fasse bien un demi-hectare.

Morgan acquiesça, le regard fixé sur l'oreiller de Reid sans le voir.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda le jeune agent.

Morgan hocha la tête.

\- Je vais t'embrasser, là tout de suite, fit-il avec une certaine réserve.

\- Q-quoi ? balbutia Reid.

\- Que fait un couple ordinaire au réveil ? Les deux partenaires se saluent l'un l'autre, et si notre gars observe toujours par la fenêtre, il faut que ce soit réaliste.

\- D'aa…ccord, hésita Reid.

Il mit ses mains au niveau de la nuque de Morgan.

\- Comme ça, demanda-t-il en essayant de faire en sorte que ça ressemble à une plaisanterie.

\- Ouais, ça le fait, sourit doucement Morgan avant de s'avancer vers lui.

Reid tenta de ne pas se crisper, mais c'était difficile quand l'homme de vos rêves était sur le point de vous embrasser parce qu'il le devait.

Et non parce qu'il le voulait.

Etrange de voir comment, dès que les lèvres de Morgan touchèrent finalement celles de Reid, le cerveau du génie se mit en veille. Jusqu'à ce jour, jamais encore il n'avait eu le sentiment de n'avoir qu'une seule pensée à l'esprit, et cette pensée se résumait à « _oooooooh moooon dieeeeeeeeeeu !_ »

Reid ne put empêcher sa respiration d'avoir un raté quand ces lèvres parfaitement arrondies et roses s'ajustèrent aux siennes sans le moindre heurt. C'était tellement surréaliste et en cet instant, un bourdonnement semblait parcourir le moindre de ses nerfs.

Je suis en train d'embrasser Derek Morgan.

Le baiser n'était pas qu'une simple bise non plus. Morgan s'attarda pendant environ trois secondes, les lèvres écartées de sorte que ce soit presque sensuel.

Reid inclina le menton vers le haut pour que l'angle permette à leurs lèvres d'être plus fermement l'une contre l'autre, mais laissa Morgan s'écarter quand celui-ci initia un mouvement de recul. Il souriait doucement et Reid eut du mal à continuer de le regarder dans les yeux. Il se rappela néanmoins que s'il détournait le regard, cela indiquerait non seulement à l'unsub qu'ils faisaient semblant mais révèlerait aussi à Morgan la vérité sur ses émotions. Il garda donc son regard là où il était, c'est-à-dire plongé dans celui de son collègue.

\- Je vais te faire du café, murmura Morgan avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Puis, il se leva du lit et quitta la chambre.

Reid soupira doucement, un sourire de bonheur s'attardant sur son visage. Bien sûr, Morgan l'avait embrassé parce qu'ils jouaient un rôle et le baiser était faux, mais tout de même.

Il venait d'embrasser Derek Morgan.

Il se redressa puis se dirigea vers la penderie pour prendre un pantalon, un gilet gris et une chemise bordeaux. Il faillit flancher en se souvenant que l'unsub le regardait probablement par la fenêtre, mais acheva de se déshabiller sans incident. C'était déstabilisant de savoir que les yeux d'un total inconnu étaient posé sur lui alors qu'il se mettait nu, mais Reid ne pouvait pas montrer qu'il savait que l'unsub était là.

Reid se rendit en flânant dans la cuisine et Morgan contourna le plan de travail.

\- Je n'étais pas certain de la quantité de sucre à mettre… fit-il un peu maladroitement.

\- Je vais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Reid.

Il s'approcha du plan de travail devant lequel se tenait Morgan et montra son torse nu :

\- Distrait pendant que tu te changeais, ou c'est seulement pour frimer ?

Morgan eut un sourire en coin.

\- J'étais en train de me changer quand je me suis rappelé que la plupart des couples ne se pressent pas pour s'habiller, le matin. Mais j'ai pensé que ça aurait l'air bizarre de redéfaire le pantalon.

\- En effet, sourit Reid avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le plan de travail.

\- Notre gars se déplace pour avoir une meilleure vue, marmonna Morgan en regardant par la fenêtre. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'aucun de ces couples n'ait remarqué qu'il paradait autour de chez eux.

\- La plupart des couples sont trop absorbés l'un par l'autre pour remarquer quelqu'un à leur fenêtre, déclara Reid en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est vrai, soupira Morgan.

Il vint alors se mettre derrière Reid et passa ses bras autour de lui. Reid se raidit un infime moment, avant de se décontracter. Il allait falloir qu'il s'y habitue.

Pile à cet instant, le téléphone sonna.

Morgan haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est probablement Garcia, suggéra Reid.

Morgan acquiesça et pressa le bouton du haut-parleur.

\- Salut, tu es sur haut-parleur.

\- _Bonjour les garçons. Bien dormi ?_

\- Oui, merci, répondit Morgan. Et toi, petit cœur ?

\- _Moi ? Oh, je ne dors pas._

\- Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, remarqua Reid en fronçant les sourcils.

_\- L'UST n'est pas bonne pour la santé. Moi je peux m'en sortir sans dormir._

\- UST ? demanda Morgan avec confusion.

\- _C'est…_

\- Rien, coupa rapidement Reid. Ce n'est rien.

Morgan n'eut pas l'air très convaincu mais il n'insista pas.

\- As-tu quelque chose sur notre gars ? demanda-t-il à la place.

\- _Rien pour l'instant, mais je suis sûr que c'est l'homme qu'on cherche._

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_\- J'ai installé des caméras thermiques très puissantes en haut de votre petite maison et sur quelques arbres, et je l'ai vu faire des allers-retours entre une petite cachette et ce que je pense être sa camionnette._

\- Pas mal, fit Morgan, l'air impressionné.

\- _Ouais, mais tu sais ce qui est bizarre ? Il se trouve que je regardais les caméras la nuit dernière vers trois heures et j'ai vu deux gars serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un petit lit double. On m'explique ?_

Reid sentit ses jours chauffer et Morgan répondit à sa place :

\- Ouais, je crois que je pourrais bien avoir fait flipper notre petit Reid.

\- _Dis-moi je te prie, **pourquoi** jouer les sangsues ?_

\- On joue notre rôle, petit cœur.

\- _Ouais, bon, d'accord_ , fit Garcia d'une voix boudeuse. _Prentiss veut vous dire bonjour._

Ils attendirent un moment avant d'entendre une deuxième voix féminine :

\- _Salut les gars !_

\- Bonjour Emily, salua Reid.

\- _Reid, pourquoi Garcia parlait d'UST ?_

\- Aucune raison particulière, Emily, soupira Reid.

\- _Je demanderai à Garcia de m'expliquer._

\- Garcia, ne t'avise pas…

\- _Je crois qu'il me menace_ , gloussa Garcia.

\- Mais bon sang c'est quoi UST ? questionna Morgan, troublé.

\- _Wow, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un dragueur comme toi n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'est l'UST…_ rit Prentiss.

\- _C'est parce qu'il n'a pas à s'en soucier justement_ , répondit Garcia en riant à nouveau.

\- Et c'est _quoi_ ?

\- _T'occupe, Roméo, t'occupe._

\- D'accord, bon et bien si vous avez terminé, je raccroche.

\- _Ouais, ouais. On a terminé. Je t'aime, ciao._

Une fois qu'ils entendirent le bruit distant de la ligne ayant été coupé, Morgan en fit de même.

\- Ces deux là vont finir par avoir ma peau, grommela Reid.

\- Est-ce que _toi_ tu vas me dire ce que c'est ?

Reid secoua la tête.

\- Non.

\- Dès que je rentre à la maison, je cherche sur Google.

\- Si tu veux, rétorqua Reid en haussant les épaules.

Morgan lui lança un regard de travers puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais aller me mettre quelque chose sur le dos. Tu veux te balader après ?

\- Pourquoi pas, acquiesça Reid.

Il regarda Morgan quitter la pièce et une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

\- L'unsub va probablement nous suivre de près si nous sortons ! dit-il suffisamment fort pour être entendu de Morgan.

\- Ouais, et alors ?

\- Alors, il va falloir que nous fassions attention à ce que nous disons ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous mettre à parler de lui s'il est à quelques mètres de nous !

\- C'est vrai, confirma Morgan alors qu'il revenait en passant un t-shirt. Mais je ne veux pas rester enfermé là toute la semaine. Allons-y, il faudra juste faire attention à ce qu'on dit.

Reid acquiesça.

Ils enfilèrent des vestes et une paire de chaussures, puis sortirent dans l'air frais automnal.

\- 'fait frisquet, souffla Reid en tremblant et en serrant davantage sa veste contre lui alors qu'ils descendaient la longue allée.

\- Ah, tu as froid ? fit Morgan en mettant un bras autour de lui. Je vais te garder au chaud.

Reid leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh j'en suis sûr.

\- Tu sais, tu gagnerais à prendre un peu de poids.

\- Quoi, et perdre ma belle silhouette ? rétorqua Reid en battant des cils avec un mouvement vers son torse, ce qui fit rire Morgan.

\- Non mais sérieusement, pas étonnant que tu ais toujours si froid. Tu pèses combien ? Vingt kilos tout mouillé ?

\- Ce n'est pas très sympa, remarqua Reid en fronçant les sourcils. Pour ton information, je fais 61 kilos.

\- Ouah, on a pris un peu de muscle à ce que je vois ?

Reid envoya à Morgan un regard qui n'aurait pas intimidé un enfant de trois ans.

\- Je te taquine, beau gosse.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bout de l'allée, où Morgan reprit la parole :

\- Tu as parlé à ta mère récemment ? demanda-t-il en les guidant tous deux vers la droit, plus près de l'endroit où l'unsub se cachait, et plus loin de Garcia.

Reid fut surpris par la question. Morgan n'avait jamais été le premier à évoquer sa mère à moins que cela soit amené par le contexte. Il supposa toutefois que c'était un des quelques sujets qu'ils pouvaient aborder sans crainte si jamais on les écoutait, ce dont Reid ne doutait pas.

\- Oui, je suppose, répondit-il en remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Je continue de lui écrire tous les jours mais je n'envoie pas les lettres aussitôt. J'attends généralement d'avoir une semaine de courrier avant de tout envoyer.

\- Que lui racontes-tu ? demanda Morgan avec un sourire. Tu ne peux pas penser à quelque chose de nouveau à dire tous les jours sans trop donner de détails sur t-…notre vie.

Reid haussa les épaules, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

\- Je lui rappelle généralement combien je l'aime et de croire que le monde est empli de bonté, pas de malheurs.

Il baissa un moment les yeux sur ses pieds, avant d'ajouter :

\- Je lui écris aussi de la poésie.

\- Tu écris de la poésie ? répéta Morgan, stupéfait.

\- Uniquement pour elle.

Morgan hocha la tête.

\- Tu pourrais me réciter quelque chose ?

\- Eh bien, oui, je _peux_ , fit Reid avec un sourire narquois.

\- Le feras-tu ? rit Morgan.

Reid fut silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, puis :

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu vas te moquer…

\- Non, je ne moquerai pas, contredit Morgan en fronçant les sourcils.

Reid secoua alors la tête :

\- Ce n'est pas si bon, je ne suis pas Edgar Allan Poe.

Morgan haussa les épaules :

\- D'accord, tu n'es pas obligé. Une question, cependant.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est quel genre de poésie ?

\- Des vers libres. Je ne pourrais pas mettre les formes même si ma vie en dépendait.

\- _Ca_ je peux comprendre, rit Morgan.

Le silence tomba pendant un long moment, les deux hommes semblant perdus dans leurs pensées.

\- « Que signifie la vraie beauté,  
Quand mort et désespoir m'entourent ainsi ?  
J'ai le sentiment d'avoir plus d'une fois rencontré la bonne personne  
Comme dans une plaisanterie cruelle orchestrée par le destin.  
J'ai appris à regarder ma vie droit dans les yeux,  
Peu importe à quel point je peux être différent.  
Et quand je songe à la vraie beauté  
C'est vers toi que se dirigent mes pensées.  
Si jeune de cœur mais empli de sagesse ;  
La quintessence du courage.  
Je t'aime chaque jour, chaque instant.  
Je suis fier de toi.  
Je suis fier de nous.  
Vraie beauté. »

Il y eut un long silence et Reid sentit son visage devenir rouge.

\- Tu… tu as _écrit_ ça ?

\- Ouais, je sais. Ce n'est pas très…

\- C'était sensationnel ! Je suis sûr que ta mère était ravie quand elle l'a eu. Elle l'a probablement montré à tout le monde à l'hôpital, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, probablement, rit à moitié Reid.

\- Sérieusement, continua Morgan en prenant la main de Reid dans la sienne. Tu devrais en vivre.

Reid se mit à rire.

\- Je ne gagnerai pas beaucoup.

\- _Moi_ j'achèterai.

\- Tu ne comptes pas.

\- Je ne compte pas ? répéta Morgan en s'arrêtant et en obligeant ainsi Reid à en faire de même.

\- Enfin, si tu _comptes_ , mais tu es…

\- Trop impliqué ? demanda Morgan en se rapprochant, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Reid.

\- Hm, fit Reid en s'humectant les lèvres alors qu'il avait de réelles difficultés à se concentrer. Oui.

Morgan sourit et joignit leurs bouches pour la deuxième fois. La délicieuse sensation le réchauffait et il aurait _vraiment_ voulu que ce soit réel.

Il commença à écarter les lèvres, oubliant que ce n'était pas sincère, mais il se reprit avant d'approfondir le baiser et se recula. Morgan sembla confus par son geste mais il sourit quand Reid rougit et détourna le regard.

\- Nous sommes en public, Derek, le réprimanda Reid en savourant la sensation du prénom de Morgan entre ses lèvres.

\- On a le _droit_ de l'être, tu te souviens ?

\- Mais tout de même, marmonna Reid.

Morgan se mit à rire en lui attrapant la main pour le mener plus loin sur la route.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

Reid haussa les épaules et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille :

\- Que font les couples ordinaires quand ils ne travaillent pas ?

Morgan sourit comme si Reid venait de faire une plaisanterie et il se pencha pour répondre :

\- Ils ont des relations sexuelles.

Reid fit une grimace, le visage de nouveau rouge.

\- Ouais, d'accord, _à part_ ça.

Morgan haussa les épaules en affichant toujours un sourire de chat de Cheshire.

\- C'est juste que j'adore quand tu réagis ainsi.

\- Sadique, marmonna Reid dans sa barbe.

Morgan éclata de rire.

\- Ne devrait-on pas sortir ce soir ?

\- Où ? questionna Reid.

\- Il y a une boîte de nuit en ville…

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît ? insista Morgan en faisant la moue. Je voudrais _vraiment_ aller danser !

\- Vas-y tout seul alors, rétorqua Reid en haussant les épaules.

Morgan fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne te laisse pas tout seul à la maison, marmonna-t-il d'une voix si basse que même une personne cachée dans les buissons n'aurait probablement pas entendu. S'il te plaît ? Je ne vais rien faire de stupide, je te le promets !

\- Avec qui vas-tu danser ? Pas toutes ces femmes qui vont s'accrocher à toi comme des parasites, j'espère.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je vais danser avec toi.

\- Je ne danse _pas_.

Morgan tenta de paraître contrarié mais il ne put empêcher un sourire de passer ses défenses :

\- D'accord…

Reid soupira. Pour une raison ou une autre, il avait le sentiment que la bataille était perdue d'avance.

Et il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas danser.


	4. Succomber à la tentation

Ce n’est que vers sept heures que Reid entendit enfin la douche s’arrêter.

La journée avait été longue et Reid avait, par chance, trouvé une petite bibliothèque dans une salle de détente à coté de la buanderie. Hélas, il devait volontairement lire le livre avec une très grande lenteur.

\- Si l’unsub te surprend à le feuilleter comme si tu ne lisais qu’un mot par page, il va sentir qu’il y a anguille sous roche, l’avait grondé Morgan.

Reid devait donc s’obliger à lire très lentement.

Entre ça et Morgan qui persistait à vouloir que Reid mange un repas solide environ toutes les quatre heures, la journée n’aurait pas pu passer moins vite.

Depuis sa place, sur le canapé, Reid pouvait entendre Morgan se déplacer dans la chambre à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Le jeune agent soupira.

Morgan tenait toujours à aller en boîte de nuit, bien que Reid ait fait de son mieux pour le convaincre que ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Il l’avait averti de tout ce qui pourrait ou allait déraper, mais cela n’avait eu pour seul effet que faire rire Morgan.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. On va juste y aller, te faire descendre un ou deux verres, et le reste de la soirée sera sans danger, avait-il assuré.

Sans danger. Bien sûr.

\- Prêt à y aller, beau gosse ? demanda Morgan en sortant de la chambre.

\- Quel est l’intérêt de prendre une douche si c’est pour sortir et aller danser juste après ? questionna Reid en se retournant, avant d’être rendu muet par la vue qui s’offrait à lui.

Morgan portait un jean délavé et un t-shirt à manches longues et au col en V serré. S’il bougeait le moindre muscle, que ce soit intentionnel ou simplement parce qu’il marchait, on pouvait le voir se contracter.

\- L’intérêt, c’est de te présenter sous ton meilleur jour, et sentir bon n’est pas une mauvaise idée non plus, répondit Morgan avec un brin de sarcasme tout en continuant de sourire. Alors, tu es prêt à y aller ou pas ?

Reid déglutit avec difficulté :

\- Heu, ouais, je suppose oui, fit-il en posant son livre avant de se lever.

Morgan le regarda alors de la tête au pied :

\- Tu vas porter ça ?

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce que je porte ? demanda Reid en baissant les yeux sur ses vêtements.

\- C’est ce que tu portes tous les jours.

\- Et alors ? questionna Reid en fronçant les sourcils. Que porte-t-on quand on va en boîte de nuit ?

\- Peu importe, soupira Morgan. Allons-y.

\- Non, insista Reid en faisant la moue. Que porte-t-on. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ?

\- Rien, c’est très bien.

Reid lança à Morgan un long regard dénué de confiance en lui.

\- Derek, je ne veux pas y aller du tout, mais je ne veux _certainement pas_ y aller en ayant l’air d’un idiot.

\- Tu n’as pas l’air d’un idiot.

Reid hocha la tête d’un geste lent :

\- As-tu jamais vu une seule personne habillée ainsi en boîte de nuit ? demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

Morgan secoua la tête, puis acquiesça :

\- D’accord, allons voir ce que tu peux porter d’autre.

Il commença à se diriger vers la chambre, puis s’arrêta en réalisant que Reid ne le suivait pas.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda-t-il avec confusion.

\- Euh… tu ne vas rien trouver là-dedans.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Morgan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pensais que ce serait une affaire ordinaire. Tout ce que j’ai apporté va ressembler à ça, expliqua Reid en ayant du mal à rester en place.

Morgan sembla réfléchir un moment en le fixant.

\- Il y a un magasin de vêtement masculin en ville… dit-il en se mordant la lèvre. On pourrait aller t’acheter quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que ça semblera suspicieux ?

\- Je n’en suis pas certain, admit Morgan.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant un instant.

\- Cela ne devrait pas être le cas, dit finalement Reid.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Pendant que nous étions dehors tu m’as demandé si nous devrions sortir ce soir et quand j’ai demandé « où » tu as répondu «  il y a une boîte de nuit en ville ». Ce qui suggère que nous n’y sommes jamais allés, donc le fait que je n’ai pas de vêtements adaptés ne semblera pas étrange.

Morgan acquiesça.

\- Très bien, c’est réglé alors. On va aller au magasin te chercher quelques vêtements et après, direction la boîte de nuit.

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte et la tint ouverte pour Reid, qui attrapa son manteau avant de sortir.

Ils montèrent tous deux dans la voiture et sortirent de l’allée. Quand ils arrivèrent sur la route, Morgan alluma la radio et chercha parmi les stations jusqu’à en trouver une qui passe du rap. L’agent se mit à bouger la tête en rythme tout en tapant des doigts sur le volant.

Reid grimaça en entendant les paroles. Elles n’étaient pas violentes mais elles contenaient de nombreuses connotations sexuelles, et bien qu’il ne comprenne pas la moitié de ce que les chanteurs disaient, il ne pensait pas qu’ils soient très respectueux envers les femmes.

\- Pourquoi écoutes-tu ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Comment ça ?

Reid haussa les épaules :

\- Ces types ne sont pas très respectueux envers leurs « salopes » et leur « chiennes », si ? fit Reid en mimant les guillemets avec les mains.

\- Je peux éteindre si tu veux, proposa Morgan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non ce n’est pas un problème, je suis juste curieux de savoir pourquoi tu apprécies ce genre de musique.

\- J’aime la rythmique, dit simplement Morgan.

Reid acquiesça. Ce n’était pas comme s’il pensait que Morgan se comporterait un jour de cette manière envers qui que ce soit, il se demandait uniquement pourquoi cela ne le dérangeait pas d’entendre d’autres personnes le faire.

La chanson se termina enfin et la suivante s’avéra loin d’être aussi problématique. Reid se détendit. Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence alors que les deux agents écoutaient la radio et se perdaient dans leurs pensées.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin en ville et commencèrent à chercher le magasin, le téléphone de Reid sonna. Une vérification rapide lui montra qu’il s’agissait de Garcia ; il appuya sur le haut-parleur.

\- Salut Garcia.

\- _Bonsoir vous deux_   _!_ fit la voix joyeuse de l’analyste. _J’ai appelé à la maison mais vous n’étiez pas là. Alors, je suppose que Morgan a réussi à convaincre Reid d’aller en boîte ?_

\- Oui, sourit Reid, seulement il faut d’abord me trouver une tenue. Hé, penses-tu que tu pourrais nous indiquer la boutique de vêtements masculins la plus proche ? Il semble que nous ayons du mal à la trouver.

\- _Pas de soucis_.

Ils entendirent le bruit de doigts sur un clavier, puis :

\- _Il y en a une sur Wilshire et Beckett._

\- Génial, merci.

\- _No problemo. Sinon, je vous appelais parce que notre type semble avoir quitté sa cachette et je voulais que vous le sachiez, mais si vous êtes en ville c’est sans doute là qu’il est aussi donc peu importe._

\- D’accord, merci petit cœur.

_\- C’est normal. Faites-mois avoir si vous avez besoin de moi mes amours._

\- On le fera. A plus tard.

Reid raccrocha alors qu’ils entraient dans le pâté de maisons indiqué et se garaient juste devant le magasin.

\- Prêt ? questionna Morgan.

Reid acquiesça et ils sortirent tous deux de la voiture. Il faisait une chaleur agréable à l’intérieur, et Reid eut à peine le temps de regarder autour de lui que Morgan le trainait déjà sur le coté, où des jeans étaient étalés sur une table.

\- Là, dit simplement Morgan en en tendant un à Reid.

Le jeune agent regarda avec méfiance le pantalon serré avant de jeter un œil sur l’étiquette.

\- Derek, il est trop petit. Je ne suis pas _si_ maigre.

Morgan secoua la tête.

\- Les pantalons que tu as sont trop grands d’au moins deux tailles. Ca, c’est ce que tu _devrais_ porter.

Reid regarda le pantalon avec hésitation ; il semblait sincèrement trop petit.

\- C’est toi le chef, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu l’as dit, plaisanta Morgan avant de se tourner pour se diriger vers des t-shirts en col en V comme le sien.

Il s’autorisa un petit moment pour regarder autour de lui avant d’en choisir un de couleur bordeaux. Il le tint devant Reid,  acquiesça et le mit dans les mains du jeune agent.

\- Et voilà. Emmène ça aux cabines d’essayage.

Reid ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Morgan secoua la tête :

\- Maintenant.

Malgré sa moue boudeuse, Reid fit ce qu’on lui disait et se rendit dans l’espace d’essayage, Morgan sur les talons.

\- Et si ça fait bizarre ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans une cabine et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Ca ne fera pas bizarre, assura Morgan à travers la porte.

\- Mais… tenta de protester Reid.

\- Si ça fait bizarre, alors on essayera quelque chose d’autre. Maintenant tais-toi et essayes-les.

Reid tira la langue en direction de la porte, puis se tourna vers les nouvelles affaires. Il retira d’abord sa chemise et se tortilla pour arriver à rentrer dans le t-shirt.

\- Derek, le t-shirt est minuscule, fit-il en tirant sur le tissu moulant.

\- Il est suffisamment long ? demanda Morgan.

\- Ouais…

\- Alors c’est la bonne taille.

\- Mais il me serre !

Reid entendit Morgan soupirer.

\- C’est _censé_ être serré.

Reid murmura quelques mots inintelligibles sur le fait que ce soit stupide et retira son pantalon. Bien qu’il n’ait vraiment pas hâte d’essayer d’entrer dans le jean, il s’empara du vêtement.

Le pantalon lui allait bel et bien, néanmoins il lui fallut se déhancher un peu pour pouvoir l’enfiler complètement. Quand il fut enfin boutonné, Reid se regarda et fronça les sourcils.

\- J’ai l’air ridicule là-dedans, dit-il, frustré.

\- Laisse-moi voir.

\- Non, protesta Reid en secouant la tête. Je ne veux même pas _me_ voir.

\- Allez sors, Spencer.

Reid sourit un peu en entendant Morgan l’appeler par son prénom mais continua de secouer la tête.

\- Non, ça ne va pas.

\- Spencer, je jure devant dieu…

Reid soupira et abandonna. Il ouvrit d’un geste lent la porte pour que Morgan puisse le voir.

\- Bon sang, où cachais-tu tout ça, beau gosse ?

\- Tout ça quoi ? demanda Reid.

Morgan ne fit que secouer la tête :

\- Peu importe. Allons-y.

\- Y aller ? Mais ces vêtements…

Morgan le prit par l’épaule et le tourna face au miroir qui se trouvait entre les cabines.

Reid se regarda de haut en bas. Certes, les vêtements étaient moulants, cependant il ne pouvait nier qu’ils lui allaient bien. Le t-shirt laissait apparaître une large portion du haut de son torse lisse et même lui fut surpris par l’apparence de ses clavicules et de son sternum. Il aimait la manière dont les manches faisaient apparaître ses biceps plus gros qu’ils ne l’étaient en réalité et la manière dont le tissu bougeait avec lui. Le pantalon restait ridiculement serré mais même si Reid ne l’admettrait jamais, il _adorait_ ses jambes. Elles étaient longues et harmonieuses et un de ses petits-amis à l’université les avait un jour décrites comme « des jambes interminables à en rendre jaloux n’importe quel mannequin ». Ca, et son fessier n’était pas désagréable à regarder non plus, et ce pantalon mettait joliment les deux en valeur.

\- Oh, fit Reid, gêné.

\- Tu vois ? lança Morgan en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune agent en poussant un cri de surprise.

Morgan se mit à rire et se pencha pour déchirer les étiquettes du jean et du t-shirt et les apporter à la caisse, suivi de près par Reid, ses anciens vêtements dans les bras.

Morgan afficha son plus beau sourire afin que la caissière ne lui en veuille pas trop d’avoir retiré les étiquettes. Reid paya ses nouvelles acquisitions et il y eut un instant de gêne quand la jeune femme dut se pencher par-dessus sa caisse afin de retirer l’antivol au niveau des fesses de Reid mais, finalement, les deux hommes purent sortir et retourner à la voiture.

Reid passa la totalité du trajet jusqu’à la boîte à exprimer ses inquiétudes, tirer sur ses vêtements trop serrés et à s’agiter sur son siège. Morgan, de son coté, ne fit que secouer la tête :

\- Tu es très bien comme ça, beau gosse. Personne ne va penser que tu n’as rien à faire là. Certaines filles pourraient même flasher sur toi.

Reid leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Morgan, je suis censé être gay, tu te souviens ? Je ne peux pas prêter attention aux femmes quand nous sommes en boîte.

\- Je sais, rit Morgan, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu’elles ne vont pas essayer.

Quand ils se garèrent enfin devant le « Pulse » Reid se mordit la lèvre.

\- Prêt à y aller, bourreau des cœurs ?

\- Je suppose, fit Reid en haussant les épaules.

Morgan le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes :

\- Reid, ça va bien se passer. Ne t’inquiète pas.

Reid parvint à afficher un petit sourire avant de descendre de la voiture. Il fit le tour du véhicule et fut presque aussitôt interpelé par un troupeau de jeunes femmes qui s’approchaient.

\- Salut, fit l’une d’elles d’une voix chantante, c’est quoi ton nom ?

\- Heu, je m’appelle Spencer.

\- T’es vraiment mignon.

Les autres filles acquiescèrent.

\- Désolée mesdames, fit la voix de Morgan derrière lui, il est pris.

Il mit un bras autour des épaules de Reid en l’embrassa sur la tempe.

Deux des filles eurent une moue boudeuse tandis que les autres gloussaient et murmuraient entre elles. Morgan entraina en riant Reid vers la file d’attente devant la boîte.

\- Je te _l’avais dit_ , non ?

\- Ouais, ouais, ouais, tu es _si_ perspicace, rétorqua Reid avec sarcasme.

Morgan se mit à rire et la file avança. Ils n’eurent que cinq minutes à attendre avant d’arriver au premier rang. Le videur fit signe à Morgan d’entrer et arrêta Reid.

\- Pièce d’identité, s’il vous plaît, demanda-t-il d’un ton bourru.

\- Quoi ? J’ai vingt-sept ans !

\- Pièce d’identité s’il vous plaît, aboya-t-il.

Reid leva les yeux au ciel, sortit son portefeuille de sa poche et l’ouvrit de sorte à montrer au videur son badge du FBI. Le videur écarquilla les yeux et acquiesça :

\- Vraiment désolé, fit-il en laissant Reid retrouver un Morgan hilare.

\- C’était tordant ! hoqueta-t-il.

\- Ouais, _très_ drôle. Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’on vient de me demander mes papiers.

\- C’était à mourir de rire !

Reid lui lança un regard assassin.

\- J’ai besoin d’un verre, déclara-t-il en faisant la tête.

Il se fraya un chemin dans masse des corps en sueur pour arriver au bar. Une fois qu’il l’eut atteint, le barman s’approcha de lui.

\- Qu’est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Un shot de tequila et trois doigts de rhum, demanda-t-il avant de sentir la présence de Morgan derrière lui.

\- Et vous ? demanda le barman.

\- Pareil que lui, mais avec un whisky.

Le barman hocha la tête et s’éloigna.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le rhum, dit Morgan en s’asseyant sur un des tabourets.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le whisky, rétorqua Reid en l’imitant.

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû montrer ton badge comme ça. Notre homme aurait pu être en train de nous observer, remarqua Morgan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouais, désolé. C’est la frustration.

\- J’aurais été frustré aussi si on m’avait demandé de prouver que j’étais majeur à l’entrée, rit Morgan.

Reid leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant malgré tout, alors que le barman revenait.

\- Cul-sec, lança Reid en portant un toast avant d’avaler sa tequila.

Bien que ce soit avec une grimace, Morgan en fit de même, puis tous deux passèrent à leur second verre, plus conséquent.

\- Je déteste la tequila, grimaça Morgan.

\- Pourquoi en prendre un shot dans ce cas ? sourit Reid, appréciant la chaleur qui descendait dans sa gorge.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser boire plus que moi.

\- Ce n’est pas une compétition, Derek. Et puis, tu vas devoir conduire.

\- Oh, je sais. Mais je tiens l’alcool beaucoup mieux que toi, et j’ai bien l’intention de le prouver.

Reid haussa un sourcil :

\- Très bien, fit-il avant de vider d’un seul coup son verre de rhum devant un Morgan aux yeux écarquillés et de lever la main pour signaler au barman qu’il souhaitait la même chose.

\- Ne vas pas te faire de mal, dit Morgan avec inquiétude.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas.

Reid prit le verre que venait de lui donnait le barman et le vida lui aussi d’un seul coup.

\- Mais tu vas me faire danser, reprit-il, et je danse mieux quand je suis ivre.

Morgan le dévisagea pendant un bon moment avant de lever son verre et de le boire d’un coup à son tour.

\- Pas faux, gamin.

Après deux shots supplémentaires pour Reid et un pour Morgan, ce dernier prit la main du plus jeune :

\- On va danser maintenant.

Reid secoua la tête :

\- Je suis _loin_ d’être suffisamment ivre, protesta-t-il en glissant avec une certaine maladresse de son tabouret.

\- En ce qui me concerne tu m’as l’air pas mal éméché là, rit Morgan en constatant les jours rosies de Reid.

\- Attends, fit celui-ci en regardant autour de lui. Est-ce que notre homme est là ?

\- Dans le box, dans le coin, acquiesça Morgan en prenant à nouveau sa main. Il attend le spectacle.

Reid réfléchit pendant un instant, puis hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien, donnons-lui ce qu’il attend dans ce cas, fit-il en entrainant Morgan vers la piste de danse.

Quand ils furent suffisamment près du milieu de la piste, Reid se tourna pour faire face à Morgan et se mit à bouger en suivant le rythme, les bras au-dessus de sa tête et en ondulant des hanches. Reid n’avait jamais été _mauvais_ danseur ; il n’aimait simplement pas beaucoup danser. Une fois ivre, toutefois, cela ne le préoccupait plus tant que ça.

Morgan se mit à bouger aussi, roulant lui aussi des hanches tout en souriant à Reid.

\- Ca fait si longtemps que je n’avais pas dansé ! s’exclama Reid en riant tout en continuant ses mouvements.

Morgan surprit d’autres hommes le fixer mais il leur jeta un regard meurtrier et ils renoncèrent.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu _pouvais_ danser, cria Morgan par dessus la mesure.

\- Oh _allez_ , Derek ! Je suis peut-être un peu balourd mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas remuer les fesses, répliqua Reid en riant.

Morgan lui lança un regard quelque peu sceptique.

\- Tu es vraiment soûl.

\- Je ne le suis pas _tant_ que ça, gloussa Reid avant de trébucher en avant et d’utiliser le torse de Morgan pour se rattraper.

\- Oh si tu l’es.

Reid ne fit que secouer la tête, et ralentit quand la musique s’arrêta. Il lança un grand sourire à Morgan quand la suivante se mit en route.

\- J’ai entendu cette chanson à la radio il y a quelques nuits ! s’exclama-t-il avant de se mettre à bouger à nouveau tout en chantant les paroles.

Et s’il chantait faux, il n’en avait rien à faire.

\- Tu l’as juste entendu il y a quelques nuits et tu connais les paroles par cœur ? questionna Morgan.

\- Mémoire eidétique, tu te rappelles ? Moi oui, lança Reid en gloussant de rire.

Il se mit à bouger les hanches avec le rythme, sans plus se soucier que ses vêtements soient moulants ou non. Il leva les mains au dessus de sa tête et commença des mouvements de hanches qui donnaient l’impression qu’il essayait d’avoir des relations sexuelles avec l’air qui l’entourait.

\- Est-ce qu’il regarde ? demanda Reid en bafouillant un peu.

Morgan regarda autour de lui :

\- Il est allé se mettre au bar pour avoir une meilleure vue.

\- Qu’il ait donc une meilleure vue de _ça_ , fit Reid avec un sourire narquois.

Il se tourna et colla ouvertement ses fesses contre l’aine de Morgan. Celui-ci se mit à rire mais joua le jeu et lui attrapa ses hanches étroites, les faisant ainsi bouger en rythme tout en attirant Reid plus près.

Le jeune agent leva les mains derrière lui et les mis derrière la nuque de Morgan, rapprochant encore son dos du torse de son collègue. Il baissa les hanches et les remonta, bougeant d’avant en arrière pour maintenir la friction entre eux.

Reid sentit Morgan glisser les mains plus bas sur ses hanches afin d’avoir une meilleure prise et de faire en sorte que leurs mouvements soient plus fluides.

\- Où est-ce que tu as appris à danser comme _ça_ , grogna Morgan contre son oreille.

\- Tu serais surpris par ce que je sais sur comment faire bouger mon corps, Derek. Tu serais surpris.

\- Je n’en doute pas, rit Morgan.

Reid se mit également à rire et se retourna pour faire face à Morgan. Il passa les bras autour de la nuque de son ainé et pressa leurs torses l’un contre l’autre en glissant une longue jambe entre les cuisses de Morgan de sorte qu’il soit pratiquement à cheval sur sa jambe. Morgan n’hésita pas à faire courir ses mains vers le bas du dos de Reid pour aller les mettre sur son fessier et le tirer ainsi vers lui.

\- Tu penses qu’il est gay ? demanda Reid.

Morgan lui lança un drôle de regard.

\- L’unsub, expliqua le jeune génie. Tu crois qu’il déteste les gays parce qu’il l’est aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Morgan en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être. Mais c’est un concept étrange.

Reid haussa les épaules :

\- Ca pourrait être pour cette raison qu’il agit comme ça. Peut-être qu’il a été rejeté par un ami ou une connaissance gay et qu’il ne l’a jamais pardonné.

\- Tu peux penser à des trucs comme ça quand tu es bourré ?

Reid étreignit la nuque de Morgan et s’approcha de son oreille :

\- Je peux penser à des _tonnes_ de choses quand je suis bourré, murmura-t-il.

Il se recula ensuite et regarda les sourcils de Morgan se soulever lentement alors qu’il réalisait ce que Reid venait de dire.

\- Vraiment ? fit-il, l’air presque peu sûr de lui.

Reid sourit et roula les yeux et avant d’avoir vraiment eu le temps réfléchir à ce qu’il faisait, il se pencha et pressa sa bouche contre celle de Morgan. Il ne fit preuve, cette fois, d’aucune prudence et ouvrit la bouche pour sucer la lèvre inférieure de son ainé.

Il fallut quelques secondes à ce dernier pour réagir, mais soudain ses mains agrippaient plus fermement les fesses de Reid pour l’attirer à lui. Sa bouche bougeait avec ferveur contre celle de Reid et le jeune génie ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que tenir la nuque de Morgan comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les deux hommes continuaient de danser, mais d’une manière plus sensuelle – et pourtant toujours stimulante.

Reid sentit une des mains de Morgan aller dans son dos pour le maintenir pendant que l’autre main s’aventura si loin entre les jambes de Reid que le jeune homme gémit sous la sensation que cela suscitait.

Le génie sentit Morgan descendre sa bouche le long de son cou et il fallut à Reid cinq bonnes secondes pour se souvenir de ce qu’ils étaient _censés_ faire, et que rien de tout cela n’était _réel_.

\- Heu, commença Reid, je, euh… nous ne… hmm…

Morgan recula la tête et regarda Reid dans les yeux. Il sembla perdu pendant une seconde, jusqu’à ce qu’apparaisse dans son regard ce qui ressemblait à de la compréhension.

\- J’ai b-besoin… j’ai besoin d’un autre verre.

Reid s’écarta de lui et était sur le point de s’éloigner quand il réalisa que, du point de vue de l’unsub, cela aurait l’air suspicieux.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Morgan, l’air inquiet.

\- Ouais, ça va.

\- Désolé, pour ça. J’imagine que je me suis… laissé emporter.

\- Ouais, fit Reid en se mordant la lèvre. Ouais, moi aussi.

\- Excusez-moi ? fit une voix venue de derrière eux.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir deux jeunes femmes les regarder.

\- Oui ?

Une des deux filles se tourna vers la seconde et eut un petit rire. Puis, elle se tourna de nouveau vers eux et afficha un regard plus assuré :

\- On n’a pas pu s’empêcher de vous remarquer, tous les deux, et on se demandait si vous seriez partant pour quelque chose… d’un peu osé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Merci beaucoup les filles, sourit Morgan, mais nous ne faisons pas vraiment dans ce genre de choses. En tout cas, en ce qui concerne mon petit-ami, continua-t-il en passant un bras autour de Reid. Mais merci pour l’offre.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- D’accord, bon bah dans ce cas passez une bonne nuit tous les deux, conclut-elle avec un dernier sourire avant de s’éloigner, suivie de près par celle qu’ils supposaient être sa petite-amie.

\- C’était bizarre, marmonna Reid quand elles se furent éloignées.

\- C’est ce qui arrive quand deux types séduisants vont en boîte, rit Morgan. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Ouais, répondit Reid en écartant la question de la main. Je… juste… ouais.

Morgan acquiesça.

\- Ouais, sourit-il.

\- On continue à danser ? demanda Reid.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Morgan.

Ils restèrent sur la piste environ vingt minutes supplémentaires, néanmoins Reid s’assura de rester le dos contre le torse de Morgan et de ne pas se retourner. Il ne voulait pas d’une autre situation incontrôlable.

Il restait cependant, et sans la moindre honte, excité par l’idée d’une danse érotique avec Morgan.

Il prit garde à garder son fesser collé à l’aine de Morgan et de ne pas cesser ses mouvement lascifs afin que son ainé ne remarque aucune inquiétude ou préoccupation dans ses actes.

Quand les vingt minutes furent passées, Morgan lui attrapa le bras :

\- Je fatigue. Et toi ?

Reid hocha la tête.

\- Je pense que l’alcool est en train de me rattraper, avoua-t-il avec honte.

\- Ca ne me surprend pas, rit Morgan. Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que tu t’es mis dans la tête que tu pouvais tenir en buvant autant ?

Reid haussa les épaules.

\- Je n’ai jamais eu l’illusion de pouvoir tenir cette quantité d’alcool sans être complètement cuit.

\- Complètement cuit ?

\- Peu importe, fit Reid en écartant la question d’un revers de main.

Morgan sourit, prit la main de Reid et le guida hors de la piste, puis hors du bâtiment. L’air nocturne était rafraichissant et Reid en prit une profonde inspiration. Ils étaient à mi-chemin de la voiture quand le jeune génie prit la main de Morgan.

\- J’ai faim, et toi ?

Morgan sourit et en regardant derrière lui, il vit leur gars quitter le club à son tour. Il se retourna vers son collège et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je meurs de faim.


	5. Le corps est faible

Reid essayait de ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas avoir à affronter cette journée, mais il semblait que la lumière du soleil qui passait à travers ses paupières allait persister à être aussi douloureuse que possible. Il prit plusieurs inspirations profondes et plissa les yeux, cependant la lumière ne disparut pas et il eut l’impression d’avoir des courbatures aux muscles du visage.

Lentement, il ouvrit un œil. Pour le refermer aussitôt.

Ah, si, ça _pouvait_ être plus douloureux.

Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, avant d’entendre de faibles bruits de pas venir du couloir. Alors que les bruits de pas devenaient de plus en plus forts, le martellement dans sa tête sembla s’accentuer et prendre le même rythme. Les bruits devinrent plus forts et s’approchèrent jusqu’à se retrouver très rapidement juste derrière lui. Là, ils s’arrêtèrent.

Reid grogna et mit une main sur son front, conscient que Morgan affichait sans doute un sourire narquois dans son dos.

\- Salut beau gosse, alors, comment tu te sens ?

Reid pouvait entendre le rire dans la voix de Morgan.

\- J’ai vraiment envie de t’insulter à l’heure actuelle, grommela Reid entre ses dents.

\- Ne te gêne pas, rit Morgan.

Alors qu’il répondait d’un simple hochement de tête, il entendit Morgan venir juste derrière lui. Il eut soudain un doigt humide dans l’oreille.

\- Morgan ! gronda Reid en lui donnant un coup sur la main.

L’énergie que ce geste lui demanda lui arracha un gémissement.

\- Allez gamin, sourit Morgan en lui donnant de petits coups dans le dos avec son doigt. On se lève.

\- Va. T’en.

Morgan rit de nouveau et vint s’allonger derrière Reid, pressé contre lui et la main sur sa hanche.

\- Debout, ou tu vas le regretter.

\- Non, geignit Reid.

\- Comme tu veux, fit Morgan en déplaçant sa main sur ses fesses. A quel point te souviens-tu d’hier soir ?

Reid réfléchit à la question. En vérité, il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose.

\- Vire ta main de mes fesses, gronda-t-il.

\- Ou quoi ?

\- Ou je te tue.

\- Un peu radical ça, rit Morgan en le taquinant avec une petite tape sur les fesses.

\- J’ai dis vire ta main de mes fesses ou je jure devant dieu…

\- Que tu vas me frapper ? se moqua Morgan.

\- Casse-toi.

\- Eh bien, Spencer. Que de violence, continua Morgan en commençant à le masser bien trop sensuellement.

\- Je te préviens.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Dernière chance.

\- Dernière chance avant quoi ? demanda Morgan en déplaçant la main jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit trop proche de l’aine de Reid.

Le jeune agent se tourna brusquement et immobilisa Morgan sous lui, le visage baissé tout près de celui de son ainé.

\- Avant que je te mette une raclée.

\- J’aimerais bien te voir essayer, sourit Morgan avant de se redresser et l’embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres : bonjour.

Reid grogna et roula sur le coté :

\- Je te déteste.

\- Je sais, rit Morgan avant de se redresser : comment va ta tête ?

\- Très mal.

\- Tu m’étonnes, fit Morgan en sortant. Il y a du café pour quand tu en voudras.

Reid redressa aussitôt la tête. On ne fait pas attendre le café.

Lentement, il s’extirpa des couvertures entortillées et se rendit dans la cuisine habillé de son seul boxer et du t-shirt moulant de la veille. Il se sentait étrangement nu à être ainsi près de quelqu’un en portant si peu de vêtements, seulement il fallait qu’ils aient l’air d’un couple. Morgan se tenait lui-même devant le grille-pain avec rien d’autre que son boxer.

\- Ca ne t’aura pas pris bien longtemps, sourit Morgan.

\- La ferme, sourit à son tour Reid en allant droit vers la machine à café.

\- Hmm hmm, fit Morgan en indiquant un verre d’eau et des antidouleurs, ça d’abord.

\- Merci, marmonna Reid.

Il attrapa le verre et l’avala avec le Tylenol.

Le pain que Morgan faisait griller sauta de la machine pendant que Reid était en train de faire son café, et il se tourna vers son collègue avec un regard curieux.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé du coup hier soir ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m’as demandé à quel point je m’en souvenais et, pour être honnête je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Morgan le fixa d’un air songeur :

\- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

Reid haussa les épaules :

\- Le bar et le rhum.

\- Oh, fit Morgan avec une expression quelque peu suffisante.

\- Quoi ? demanda prudemment Reid.

\- Disons simplement qu’il y a eu plusieurs shots et qu’il y a définitivement eu plusieurs… hum…

\- Plusieurs quoi ?

\- Danses indécentes.

Reid eut l’air sceptique.

\- S’il te plaît, dis-moi que tu plaisantes.

Morgan secoua la tête et Reid se mit à rire avec autodérision.

\- Oh. Oh mon dieu.

\- Ouais.

\- Est-ce que je… je veux dire, je n’ai pas…

\- Pris les devants ? Oh si.

\- Oh merde. Je suis _vraiment_ désolé.

\- Pas la peine, rit Morgan. Je dois admettre, tu es un sacré danseur quand tu es bourré.

\- C’est ce qu’on m’a dit oui, grimaça Reid.

Il se retourna vers son café et en prit une gorgée alors que Morgan s’approchait et l’entourait de ses bras.

\- Notre type est là ?

\- Oui, il nous a suivi jusqu’à la maison la nuit dernière, et j’ai parlé à Hotch de ta théorie quand on est rentré.

\- Ma théorie ?

\- Ouais, quand on dansait tu as dit que tu pensais que notre gars pourrait être lui-même gay, expliqua Morgan avant de marquer une pause et ajouter : entre autres choses.

Reid fit une grimace.

\- C’est étrange comme pensée.

\- Je sais, rit Morgan. Mais c’est logique d’une certaine manière.

\- J’imagine, fit Reid avant de froncer les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit d’autre ?

\- Rien qui ne vaille la peine de t’inquiéter, cela dit il y a eu une session de roulage de pelle assez intense.

\- Oh.

Reid s’immobilisa brusquement. Lentement, les souvenirs de la soirée revenaient, et Reid se souvint s’être soudain écarté quand il avait été pratiquement excité par Morgan qui lui suçait le cou. Après quelques secondes, il soupira :

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

\- Pour quoi ? demanda Morgan en frôlant du nez la peau du cou de Reid, ce qui le fit frissonner.

\- Que tu sois obligé de… tu sais… danser avec moi, et que tu doives m’embrasser, et le reste. Je sais que tu n’es pas vraiment à l’aise avec ça alors je voulais que tu saches que je suis désolé. Surtout pour quand il va falloir que nous…

Reid laissa mourir la fin de sa phrase, espérant que le ton de sa voix soit un indicateur suffisant de ce pour quoi il s’excusait.

Il sentit Morgan hausser les épaules.

\- Ce n’est rien.

Puis, après une courte pause, il ajouta :

\- Tu n’es pas le premier homme que j’ai embrassé.

\- Quoi ? questionna Reid en tournant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

La proximité qui s’ensuivit fut trop grande pour lui mais il ne s’écarta pas. Morgan haussa de nouveau les épaules et posa le menton sur son épaule :

\- J’ai eu … une période de… d’expérimentation à l’université.

\- D’expérimentation ? demanda Reid, un peu surpris.

\- Ouais, en fait je suis bi, acquiesça Morgan en riant. J’espère que ce n’est pas trop bizarre ?

Reid secoua la tête, toujours stupéfait.

\- Non, répondit-il en retournant son attention vers la tasse, devant lui, avant d’ajouter dans un souffle : je ne savais pas.

\- Je ne l’ai pas dit à beaucoup de monde, admit Morgan. Je pense que même ma mère l’ignore, à moins qu’elle soit une sorte de télépathe.

Reid porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée.

\- Est-ce que Garcia le sait ? demanda-t-il en se tournant face à Morgan.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, ce qui prit Reid par surprise.

\- J’ai trop peur de ce qu’elle me ferait, fit Morgan en riant.

Reid limita.

Il avait du mal à croire que Morgan soit bi. C’était tellement improbable que Reid était pratiquement certain qu’il s’agissait d’une histoire pour qu’il ne se sente pas trop mal à l’idée de leur mission. Reid n’avait _jamais_ vu Morgan flirter avec des hommes comme il flirtait avec les femmes. Il ne l’avait jamais vu flirter avec des hommes, point. Malgré tout, il semblait sincère et Morgan ne lui mentirait probablement pas sur un tel sujet.

 _Tu te berces d’illusions_ , fit une ennuyante petite voix dans son esprit. _Tu_ veux _qu’il soit bi, c’est tout. Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire qu’il « semble sincère » ? Il « semblait sincère » aussi quand il t’embrassait et te suçait le cou._

Devant ce conflit, Reid commença à avoir la tête qui tourne. Il secoua la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées, mais cela ne fit qu’accroître le martellement.

\- Je hais les gueules de bois, marmonna-t-il.

\- Comme tout le monde.

\- Ouais, mais ce n’est pas « tout le monde » qui a un marteau-piqueur dans la tête en cet instant.

\- Pas faux, rit Morgan en se reculant.

Il commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain quand Reid l’arrêta :

\- Hé Derek ?

\- Oui ?

L’agent se retourna pour lui faire face et Reid aurait pu se frapper pour toujours se retrouver perdu dans ces yeux.

\- Merci de me l’avoir dit, dit-il doucement. Que tu étais bi, et le reste, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je ne veux _vraiment_ pas que tu sois mal à l’aise, sourit Morgan, tu es certain que cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Oui, j’en suis certain, confirma Reid.

Morgan sourit à nouveau avant d’entrer dans la salle de bain. Reid entendit la douche s’allumer quelques secondes plus tard et il secoua la tête.

_Pourquoi n’as-tu pas dit à Morgan que tu étais bi toi aussi ?_

Il se pinça l’arrête du nez.

 _Imbécile_.

Reid se dirigea lentement vers le canapé et s’assit au milieu. Tout cela lui donnait mal au crâne.

Pas qu’il n’ait pas _déjà_ mal au crâne…

Toujours les doigts sur l’arrête du nez, il se pencha en arrière pour s’étendre sur le dos. Juste à cet instant, le téléphone se mit à sonner.

Si le bruit était perçant, par chance, le téléphone se trouvait juste à coté de lui, il n’eut donc pas à le subir très longtemps. Il tendit simplement la main et décrocha :

\- Bonjour ?

\- _Reid ? C’est Hotch._

\- Oh, bonjour, répondit-il avec une certaine maladresse.

Cela faisait deux jours qu’il n’avait pas parlé à son chef d’unité.

\- _Morgan est-il là ?_

\- Non, il est sous la douche.

\- _Oh, bon je dois m’occuper de certaines choses au commissariat donc j’imagine que tu n’auras qu’à lui relayer le message._

\- Quel message ?

\- _Notre homme attaque entre vingt-quatre heures et une semaine._

Reid fronça les sourcils.

\- Et donc ?

\- _Et donc ce soir Morgan et toi vous allez voir si vous pouvez l’attirer dans la maison._

Il fallut à Reid bien plus longtemps qu’il n’aurait dû pour comprendre toutes les implications de ce que Hotch venait de dire.

\- Vous voulez dire, qu’on… ?

\- _Oui._

\- Mais…

\- _Pas de « mais »_ , l’interrompit Hotch. _Nous voulons tous rentrer chez nous et Rossi est en faire une crise parce qu’il n’y a rien à faire et qu’il ne veut pas rester coincé là à vous écouter tous les deux. Vous le faites ce soir._

Reid se mordit la lèvre.

\- Mais je ne sais même pas _comment_ je vais pouvoir… le _faire_.

Il put presque voir Hotch hausser les épaules.

\- _Morgan saura. Parles avec lui._

\- Mais vous l’avez déjà fait. N’avez-vous aucune idée de ce qu’il faut faire ?

\- _Si, bien sûr, seulement c’était avec une femme. C’était plus simple. La meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire, lui et toi, c’est en parler pour savoir ce avec quoi vous êtes à l’aise ou non. Je compte sur vous pour le faire et sortir de cette affaire en étant toujours capables de travailler l’un avec l’autre, penses-tu pouvoir réussir ça ?_

Reid déglutit péniblement :

\- Oui, je pense que je peux, dit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

\- _Bien. Avec de la chance, on se voit cette nuit. Nous avons tous des récepteurs pour vos anneaux d’alarme et nous serons connectés avec Garcia en tout temps. Nous serons placés autour de la maison mais nous ne pouvons pas faire quoi que ce soit tant qu’il n’agit pas. Il est plus que probable qu’il attaque, mais s’il ne le fait pas on se reparle demain._

\- D’accord, acquiesça Reid.

\- _Parles avec Morgan. Ca va aller. Au revoir._

\- Au revoir.

Reid raccrocha et poussa un grognement. Comment était-il censé avoir cette conversation avec Morgan juste après que celui-ci ait dit à Reid qu’il était bi ?

Il était empli de crainte quand la douche s’arrêta, et plus encore quand il entendit Morgan entrer dans le salon. Il fut tenté de se lever et sortir, mais Morgan apparut derrière le canapé et lui sourit.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? ricana-t-il.

\- Il faut qu’on parle, dit Reid avec raideur en se rasseyant.

Bien que ce soit en lui lançant un drôle de regard, Morgan s’assit à coté de lui :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Hotch a appelé, fut la seule réponse de Reid.

Le malaise de Morgan sembla augmenter :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ?

\- On va le faire cette nuit.

\- Faire quoi ? demanda Morgan.

Reid savait néanmoins qu’il jouait volontairement les idiots.

\- _Le_ faire, répéta Reid en insistant sur ses mots. L’équipe sera dehors pour voir si on « peut attirer notre homme dans la maison », cita Reid.

\- D’acc…ord, fit Morgan en le regardant toujours avec méfiance.

\- Il faut qu’on parle sur ce qu’on va faire, continua Reid, tendu.

\- Comme quoi ?

Le malaise inhérent de la conversation semblait atteindre son paroxysme à chaque nouveau mot prononcé.

\- Comment cela va-t-il fonctionner ? questionna Reid en s’humectant les lèvres. Je veux dire, nous allons devoir nous toucher et bouger et donner l’impression que c’est réel.

Morgan acquiesça.

\- Je peux faire ça, mais je ne veux pas que _tu_ sois mal à l’aise. Je sais que je suis un homme et que j’ai la personnalité la plus dominante…

\- Morgan, je pourrais faire ça avec Emily, JJ ou Garcia et je serais tout aussi mal à l’aise. Ton genre n’a rien à voir avec ça, c’est simplement ma personnalité. Ne t’en fait pas pour moi.

Morgan hocha la tête, l’air perdu dans ses pensées.

\- J’imagine qu’on devrait juste faire comme ça vient. Je veux dire, il ne faut pas que ça ait l’air scénarisé.

\- C’est vrai, acquiesça Reid, peut-être que c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire.

Il y eut un silence qui sembla s’étirer pendant une éternité avant que Morgan prenne de nouveau la parole :

\- Déjà simulé un orgasme ?

\- Q-quoi ? bafouilla Reid. Non ! s’exclama-t-il avec indignation.

Avant que Morgan puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il ajouta :

\- Et, oui, j’ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles.

Morgan hocha lentement la tête.

\- Eh bien tu ferais mieux d’apprendre à simuler avant cette nuit, dit-il en descendant du canapé. Parce que tu vas devoir le faire.

Reid était sur le point de répondre quand Morgan le coupa :

\- Aucun livre ne peut t’apprendre à faire _ça_ , sourit-il.

Il s’éloigna alors en laissant derrière lui un génie très rouge et très frustré.


	6. Du miel coule de tes lèvres

Reid ne parvenait pas à déterminer si la journée était passée trop lentement ou trop rapidement. D’un coté, il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas faire ça. Il ne voulait pas s’humilier au point que Morgan ne pourrait probablement plus jamais le regarder en face, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le faire tout en essayant de ne _pas_ s’attacher. Que ce soit simulé ou non, Reid savait déjà que ce serait un véritable tour en montagnes russes pour ses émotions.

D’un autre coté, une petite partie de l’esprit de Reid _voulait_ que cela arrive. Comme un plaisir coupable de se dire « Merde alors tu vas être sexuellement proche de Morgan ! » Et l’anticipation le tuait à petit feu.

Ils reçurent deux coups de téléphones de plus, ce jour là. Un premier qui venait de Hotch et qui fut pris par Morgan, et qui leur expliquait seulement quand ils devraient _le_ faire ainsi que la manière dont leur coté de l’opération allait se passer. Et un second qui venait de Garcia.

Par chance, ce fut Reid qui décrocha et en entendant la salutation de l’analyste, de l’autre coté, il lança un regard curieux vers la cuisinière où un Morgan à l’air interrogateur mélangeait quelque chose, puis s’excusa et changea de pièce.

\- Que veux-tu, Garcia ? soupira-t-il sitôt dans la chambre et hors de portée d’oreille.

\- _Juste prendre de tes nouvelles. C’est la première fois aujourd’hui que je n’ai pas notre vétéran de collègue sur le dos, donc j’ai décidé d’appeler et de savoir comment ça allait avec… tu sais… tout ce qui se passe._

\- Tu veux dire avec le fait que je sois absolument terrifié à l’idée de le faire ?

\- _Pourquoi, mon ange ?_

Reid haussa les épaules.

\- C’est seulement… je ne veux pas faire ça et m’attacher émotionnellement, tu comprends ? demanda Reid avec l’impression qu’il allait se mettre à pleurer, avant d’avaler la boule qu’il avait dans la gorge. Et ce matin…

Il s’arrêta brusquement avant de trahir la confiance de Morgan.

\- _Qu’est-ce qu’il y a eu ce matin ?_

Reid réfléchit rapidement :

\- Morgan m’a parlé de mon comportement d’hier soir. Apparemment, nous avons dansé de manière érotique et je suppose que j’ai dû faire des sous-entendus sexuels assez intenses et passer un sérieux moment à l’embrasser et à l’allumer.

Garcia se mit à rire.

\- _Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de mal à ça ?_

\- Ca ne fait tout simplement qu’empirer, pour moi, Garcia. J’ai l’impression d’être une sorte de lycéenne avec une amourette d’adolescente sans aucun espoir. Sauf que les adolescents n’ont pas à faire semblant d’avoir une relation sexuelle avec la cible de leur béguin.

\- _Hoooooo !_

Reid se figea. Ce n’était _pas_ la voix de Garcia. C’était celle de…

\- Garcia, es-tu avec Prentiss ?

Il y eut une longue pause.

\- _Et JJ_ , avoua l’analyste.

\- _Salut Spence_ , fit la voix hésitante de JJ.

\- Je… Garcia !

\- _Je suis désolée ! Elles étaient là et je pensais que si elles restaient silencieuses tu ne le saurais jamais ! Mais apparemment Emily n’arrive pas à garder sa grande bouche fermée !_

\- _Je suis désolé ! C’était tellement mignon !_

\- Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ? demanda Reid avec colère.

\- _Pas si longtemps. Ecoute, on sait que tu ne veux pas que trop de gens sachent que tu es gay, mais on te soutient complètement ! On est là pour toi et on t’aidera à avoir Morgan,_ assura JJ.

\- Non merci, lança Reid d’une voix tranchante. Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu m’ais fait ça !

\- _Hé arrête_ , fit la voix d’Emily. _Garcia n’avait pas l’intention de nous le dire. C’était un accident._

\- Ah oui ? Et qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? questionna sarcastiquement Reid.

\- _Eh bien, j’étais… en quelque sorte… ivre…_

\- Oh, _ça_ , ça va me plaire, je le sais d’avance, gronda Reid.

\- _C’est la nuit où tu m’as envoyé ce long message qui expliquait que Morgan t’avais emmené voir ce film, Green Lantern, que vous vouliez tous les deux voir et que tu m’avais raconté tout ce qui s’était passé. Tu te souviens ?_

\- J’ai une mémoire eidétique, Garcia, _évidemment_ que je m’en souviens.

\- _Oui, eh bien tu m’as envoyé ce message sur mon téléphone et on était au bar… j’ai fait un « oh » et elles étaient curieuses de savoir ce que c’était mais j’ai dit que je ne dirai rien et elles ont regardé mon téléphone quand je suis partie aux toilettes._

\- Elles… Quoi ?

\- _Désolée_ , fit la voix d’Emily. _Mais elle souriait comme une folle et il fallait qu’on sache._

\- _On était un peu bourrées nous aussi_ , ajouta JJ. _Mais on pensait que c’était quelque chose que Kevin lui aurait envoyé._

 __- _Et après, ce n’est pas comme si on pouvait le dé-savoir._

\- _Mais on est totalement derrière toi. On trouve que c’est adorable._

Reid se frotta le front et soupira :

\- Quel est ce proverbe sur le fait de ne pas pleurer le lait renversé ?

\- _Alors tu n’es pas en colère ?_

\- Frustré, oui, mais je ne pourrais pas rester en colère contre toi, même si je le voulais. Je suppose que ce n’est pas ta faute, bien que je ne puisse pas en dire autant pour JJ et Emily.

\- _Désolée_ , répéta Emily.

Reid put cependant entendre son sourire et il en fit un à son tour.

\- C’est bon. J’imagine que si j’avais dû le dire à trois personnes, cela aurait été vous.

\- _Ouais_   _!_

Reid sourit de nouveau alors que les trois filles riaient, et jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était dix-sept heures et ils étaient censés commencer à dix-neuf heures, si ce n’était plus tôt.

\- Très bien, bon, je dois y aller. Nous devrions bientôt manger et peu importe ce que Morgan est en train de faire, cela sent très bon.

\- _D’accord. Hé, Reid ?_

\- Oui ?

\- _Porter ce collier va te gêner alors pourrais-tu au moins l’allumer et le laisser sur la table de nuit ?_ demanda innocemment Garcia.

\- Garcia…

\- _Hé ! Allez ! Je n’ai pas vu Kevin depuis bien trop longtemps !_

\- _Pareil pour Will !_ intervint JJ.

\- _Alors on mérite quelque chose de… divertissant et sexy._

\- Garcia ! Nous n’allons pas faire de bruit ! Il ne peut pas nous entendre !

\- _Ouais mais vous allez devoir en parler et ça sera bien suffisant ! Allez, tu m’en dois une pour…_

\- Pardon ? Je ne te dois rien du tout !

\- _Pitiéééééééé ?_ gémit Garcia.

\- D’accord ! Mais maintenant, c’est _toi_ qui m’en dois une.

\- _D’accord, d’accord._

\- Je vais le faire dès maintenant, dit Reid en ne voulant pas oublier, plus tard, dans le « feu de l’action ».

Il retira le bijou et appuya de sorte à l’allumer.

\- Peux-tu m’entendre ? demanda-t-il dans le collier en éloignant le téléphone.

\- _Yep, parfait !_

\- Bon, je dois y aller. Au revoir.

\- _Hasta luego, bout de chou._

Reid raccrocha et entra d’un pas lent dans la cuisine. Morgan se tenait devant le plan de travail et versait des pâtes dans deux bols. Il sourit à Reid en le voyant entrer.

\- Qui c’était ?

\- Garcia.

\- Oh, sourit de nouveau Morgan. Qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait ?

\- Ca tu vas devoir le deviner tout seul.

Morgan réfléchit à la question pendant un moment puis haussa les épaules.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Un peu, oui, admit Reid en allant s’asseoir à la table.

Morgan posa une assiette devant lui.

\- Nerveux ? ajouta-t-il sur un ton proche de la confidence.

Reid étudia le visage de Morgan pendant un temps avant de hocher lentement la tête.

\- Et toi ?

Morgan haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Un peu, j’imagine, dit-il avant de s’asseoir.

\- Comment cela va-t-il fonctionner ? Et s’il entrait ?

\- Tout le monde va être en train de surveiller. Ca va aller.

\- Et s’il découvrait tout ? demanda Reid en se mordant la lèvre. Et s’il s’enfuyait ?

Morgan soupira.

\- Ce n’est pas à nous de nous en préoccuper, pas vrai ? remarqua-t-il en mettant un moment sa main sur celle de Reid et en souriant.

Reid tenta de sourire également et prit une bouchée de ses pâtes.

\- C’est vraiment bon, fit-il.

\- Merci.

Morgan et lui restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques secondes de plus.

\- Où as-tu appris à cuisiner ? demanda Reid pour tenter de briser le silence maladroit.

\- Ma mère m’a appris.

\- Elle a fait du bon travail, acquiesça Reid.

Il y eut un autre silence.

\- Ca va avoir l’air suspicieux si nous ne parlons pas, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire, rit à moitié Reid.

Morgan l’imita.

\- Eh bien on peut donner l’impression de préparer quelque chose.

Reid le dévisagea, puis hocha la tête et retourna à son dîner.

Ce n’est qu’une dizaine de minutes plus tard que, puisqu’ils avaient terminé, Morgan se leva et débarrassa. Reid en fit de même, puis s’approcha de l’évier pour prendre un verre d’eau. Il prit son temps pour boire pendant que Morgan faisait la vaisselle et tenta de rassembler toute sa confiance en lui.

Enfin, Morgan termina. Il se séchait les mains quand Reid posa le verre et s’approcha de lui. Il posa une main sur l’épaule de Morgan et tourna celui-ci de sorte qu’ils soient face à face. Morgan affichait un grand sourire en regardant le jeune génie.

Celui-ci hésita légèrement, puis s’avança et joignit leurs lèvres. Morgan répondit presque aussitôt en mettant ses bras autour de la taille de Reid pour le rapprocher de lui. Morgan les fit pivoter jusqu’à ce que le dos de Reid soit contre le plan de travail, et écarta les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Reid l’imita, la main sur la nuque de Morgan, en essayant désespérément de se souvenir de comment il avait fait la veille.

Bien vite, Reid sentit les mains de Morgan se déplacer jusqu’à ses fesses et il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise quand il le fit asseoir sur le plan de travail. Morgan écarta alors ses jambes pour pouvoir se rapprocher de lui et reprendre leur baiser.

Reid pouvait sentir sa respiration s’emballer et il attira Morgan davantage contre lui. Pour l’instant, il allait prétendre que c’était réel.

Une des mains de Morgan se trouvait dans le bas de son dos, poussant le jeune agent vers lui, tandis que l’autre faisait des aller-et-retours le long de la cuisse de Reid. Après une minute ou peu s’en faut, Morgan se recula. Reid tenta de suivre son mouvement mais quand il réalisa que Morgan s’était vraiment écarté, il ouvrit les yeux et rougit de voir son collègue le fixer.

\- La chambre ? souffla Morgan.

Reid acquiesça.

\- Tiens-toi bien alors, lui conseilla Morgan avant de mettre ses mains en haut de ses cuisses et de le soulever.

Reid eut une exclamation surprise et serra les jambes autour de la taille de Morgan, et les bras autour de sa nuque. Morgan le porta jusqu’à la chambre et l’étendit sur le lit avant de retirer son t-shirt. Reid se redressa et tira sur sa cravate, l’air frustré.

\- Hé, doucement beau gosse. Pas de précipitation, d’accord ?

Reid déglutit difficilement avant de hocher la tête, alors que Morgan se penchait pour l’aider à retirer sa chemise. Ses gestes étaient lents et doux et Reid fixa son visage à l’expression concentrée.

\- Pourquoi te montres-tu aussi agréable ?

Morgan leva le regard alors qu’il terminait de défaire le dernier bouton et poussait doucement le tissu sur ses épaules.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Reid haussa les épaules :

\- La plupart des autres hommes qui auraient dû faire ça se seraient montrés irritables et auraient été probablement été furieux contre moi.

\- Eh bien, la plupart des autres hommes ne sont pas bi.

\- En réalité…

Morgan fit taire Reid en l’embrassant, puis se recula après quelques secondes.

\- Ca m’est vraiment égal, rit-il.

Reid se mit également à rire et retira complètement sa chemise. Morgan se redressa et défit son pantalon, puis le retira. Reid se leva aussi afin d’en faire de même. Il s’arrêta alors, incertain.

\- Tu ne vas pas l’enlever aussi ? demanda Morgan avec un mouvement de la tête vers son boxer, bien qu’il ait lui-même toujours le sien.

Reid se mordit la lèvre :

\- Je… Sommes-nous…

\- Ecoute, j’ai déjà vu des organes masculins. Pas besoin d’être gêné.

Reid savait que la moindre hésitation semblerait suspecte aux yeux de l’homme qui était très probablement en train de les observer par la fenêtre. Il glissa donc les pouces dans son vêtement et le défit.

Morgan ne regarda pas directement sa nudité, ce en quoi Reid lui fut reconnaissant étant donné qu’il n’était pas la personne la plus confiante qui soit. Il monta rapidement sur le lit et souleva les couvertures afin que Morgan puisse le rejoindre.

\- Tu ne retires pas le tien ? demanda Reid quand Morgan fut sur lui en soutenant son poids avec les bras.

\- Bien sûr.

Morgan eut un sourire narquois en mettant la main entre eux, avant de faire une sorte de drôle de trémoussement et de sortir un boxer qui ressemblait à celui qu’il portait, bien que Reid soit certain qu’il ne s’agisse pas du même.

\- Je l’avais caché à l’avance, sourit Morgan.

\- Quoi ? s’exclama Reid en essayant de ne pas avoir l’air contrarié afin de ne soulever aucune suspicion. Comment se fait-il que je doive retirer le mien alors que toi, tu…

\- Allez Spencer. Ca aurait paru bizarre si on avait _tous les deux_ retiré nos sous-vêtements une fois sous les couvertures.

\- Je suppose, marmonna Spencer.

Il regarda alors Morgan pour savoir que faire ensuite.

\- Est-ce que je dois… ? demanda celui-ci.

Reid ne savait pas ce qu’il essayait de dire, mais dans de telles situations il était de toute manière totalement perdu quant à la bonne manière d’agir.

\- Fais simplement ce qui devrait normalement se passer, j’imagine.

Morgan réfléchit un moment avant d’embrasser de nouveau Reid. Puis, lentement, il embrassa son cou, sa poitrine et son estomac en s’assurant que la couverture reste en place afin que sa tête en soit recouverte.

Il se sentit rougir mais se mordit la lèvre et plissa les yeux quand Morgan aurait été assez loin pour faire ce que Reid pensait qu’il essayait de faire croire qu’il faisait. Du coin de l’œil il pouvait voir que Morgan levait puis baissait la tête de manière rythmique et il lutta pour ne pas se tortiller de gêne alors qu’il tentait de faire comme si Morgan lui procurait du plaisir.

\- Tu fais des grimaces là-haut ? rit Morgan de sous les couvertures.

\- Ouais, souffla Reid, bien que cela aurait bien plus l’air d’un gémissement qu’il ne le souhaitait. Fais attention là-dessous d’accord ? On fait peut-être semblant mais ça reste…

Reid laissa mourir sa phrase, incapable de penser au terme adéquat. Il fit simplement une autre grimace.

\- Ouais, je sais, répondit Morgan avant de rester silencieux un moment, puis ajouter : attrape ma tête et cambre-toi sur le lit.

\- P-pardon ? questionna Reid.

\- Fais-le. Ca aura l’air plus réaliste.

Reid tenta de prendre de la distance par rapport à la situation, et fit ce qu’on lui disait. Il plaça une main derrière la tête de Morgan, dissimulée sous les couvertures, et arqua le dos avec une grimace.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Très bien, répondit Morgan.

Reid poussa _réellement_ un cri de surprise en sentant les mains de Morgan sur ses hanches.

\- Je te tiens juste en place beau gosse, ne va pas t’exciter, rit Morgan.

\- D’accord, stop. Finissons-en avec ça, d’accord ?

Morgan remonta lentement jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient de nouveau face à face, et l’ainé souriait.

\- Je dois quand même encore te préparer.

\- Vas-y, fit Reid.

Morgan tendit la main vers la table de nuit et attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il l’amena suffisamment loin entre eux pour que quelqu’un en train de regarder à travers la fenêtre soit incapable de le voir et fit semblant d’en mettre sur ses doigts, avant de lever les yeux vers Reid.

\- Le premier, d’accord ? avertit-il.

Reid attrapa ses épaules et hocha la tête avant de pousser une fausse exclamation de surprise et crisper la mâchoire. Il se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux et haleta comme s’il était fortement stimulé.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Morgan le fixait avec une sorte d’étrange fascination et avant que Reid ait le temps de rougir, son ainé fondit sur lui pour lui donner un baiser passionné qui lui coupa _réellement_ le souffle.

\- Deuxième doigt, gronda à moitié Morgan contre sa bouche.

Reid arqua le dos en poussa un cri alors que l’autre agent s’attaquait à son cou.

Il tentait de se convaincre lui-même que cela n’arrivait pas réellement, néanmoins son corps le ressentait autrement. Il n’était pas en érection mais il sentait définitivement un flot constant de sang se diriger vers son aine et devait donc se répéter comme un mantra que ce n’était pas réel, ce qui était étrange étant donné qu’il n’était stimulé d’aucune manière que ce soit.

Une pensée bizarre lui traversa soudain l’esprit alors que Morgan se mettait à sucer le lobe de son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Si l’agent faisait semblant de lui procurer du plaisir, ne devrait-il pas lui aussi faire semblant de procurer du plaisir à Morgan ? Les relations sexuelles n’étaient pas à sens unique. C’était donner autant que recevoir.

\- Troisième doigt, fit la voix de Morgan, et Reid prétendit alors que Derek avait trouvé son point sensible.

\- Oh ! Derek ! Là ! fit-il en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux avant d’amener les deux mains vers le torse de Morgan et frotter les tétons de son ainé.

Morgan grogna faiblement et Reid ne savait pas s’il était censé l’avoir entendu. Quand Morgan releva la tête, Reid se redressa donc simplement pour un autre baiser, ce que son collègue lui donna volontiers.

Lentement, Reid fit descendre sa main le long de l’estomac de Morgan et celui-ci le fixa avec un regard proche de la fascination avant de fermer les yeux et déglutir.

Le jeune génie ne pouvait détacher son regard du bel homme qui lui faisait face. Voir Morgan afficher de telles expressions devait être une des choses les plus érotiques que Reid ait pu voir et, bien vite, il dut cesser d’y penser, car autrement il serait complètement en érection et ce serait une situation _bien_ _plus_ que gênante.

\- D’accord, maintenant, souffla-t-il en prétendant toujours être à bout de souffle. On le fait maintenant.

Morgan hocha la tête et attrapa de nouveau le lubrifiant, avant de s’asseoir de sorte à ce que les couvertures le couvrent suffisamment pour que l’unsub ne voit pas qu’il portait toujours son boxer. Reid ne put s’empêcher de regarder Morgan faire un mouvement obscène afin de donner l’impression qu’il l’utilisait sur lui-même.

L’instant suivant, les mains de Morgan étaient de chaque coté de sa tête et il regardait entre eux comme s’il essayait de se placer correctement face à lui.

\- Prêt ? demanda-t-il.

Reid acquiesça en mettant ses mains de chaque coté de Morgan. Il sentit celui-ci faire une sorte de mouvement de rotation avec ses hanches et Reid souffla de douleur prétendue.

Morgan s’immobilisa et regarda Reid.

\- Ca va ?

Reid mordit sa lèvre et hocha la tête. C’était étrange de constater à quel point tout semblait venir naturellement, quand bien même rien de tout ceci n’arrivait réellement.

Morgan continua son mouvement et Reid ferma les yeux tout en respirant uniquement par le nez. Quand il sentit Morgan s’immobiliser, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et eut un petit sourire.

\- Vas-y, murmura-t-il.

Comme Morgan l’avait prédit, il se mit à faire des sortes de gestes ressemblant à des pompes en mimant des va-et-vient. Reid se servit de ses pieds pour bouger de sorte à faire croire que Morgan l’entrainait dans ses mouvements.

Le génie mit ses mains derrière la nuque de Morgan et rapprocha ses sourcils tout en fermant les paupières.

\- Tu es un sacré bon acteur, beau gosse, fit doucement Morgan.

Reid rouvrit les yeux pour voir Morgan le transpercer du regard. Sa vue se révéla captivante et il ne put s’en détourner. Ils étaient bloqués ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux alors qu’ils se mouvaient à l’unisson.

Après une minute, Reid s’éclaircit la gorge :

\- Merci, dit-il doucement sans détourner le regard.

Son ainé répondit en l’embrassant de nouveau, mais cette fois le baiser était lent et délibéré et presque empli d’amour.

 _Ca ne peut **pas** être de l’amour_ , se réprimanda Reid. _Il ne t’aime pas._

Il ne perdit pas un instant et agrippa le menton de Morgan pour le maintenir en place et pouvoir s’habituer à cette bouche forte se liant à la sienne. Il nageait en pleine félicité.

Après quelques minutes, l’ainé se recula et Reid put sentir que ses lèvres étaient douloureuses, mais il s’en fichait. Il colla rapidement sa bouche le long du cou de Morgan et déplaça ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Je me _doutais_ que tu embrasserais bien, grommela Morgan.

\- Heureux de ne pas t’avoir déçu, sourit Reid en retour, ce qui lui valut un petit rire de son collègue.

\- Mets tes jambes autour de ma taille, murmura ensuite Morgan contre son oreille.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Il faut que ça ait l’air réaliste, beau gosse.

Quand bien même l’esprit de Reid hésita, cela ne se vit pas. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu’ils se retrouvent pressés l’un contre l’autre étant donné que Reid ne se trouvait pas vraiment dans un état où davantage de stimulation serait une bonne idée. Morgan flipperait sûrement en remarquant ça, et c’était la dernière chose que Reid voulait. Pour donner l’impression que c’était réel, toutefois, il devait se mettre dans les plus réelles des situations.

Il fit ce qu’on lui demandait et entoura la taille de Morgan de ses jambes, les bloquant l’une avec l’autre dans son dos. En sentant le tissu du boxer toucher sa zone sensible, il en eut le souffle coupé.

\- D-désolé, bredouilla-t-il dans l’oreille de Morgan afin que l’unsub ne puisse pas voir son visage. L-la stimulation, tu sais ?

Il sentit la main de Morgan passer derrière sa tête et se perdre dans ses cheveux.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il à voix basse. Tu n’es pas le seul.

Reid put sentir ce dont il parlait mais il ne dit rien. Par embarra ou par respect, il ne savait pas vraiment.

\- Agrippe-toi à la tête de lit, on va faire comme si on changeait l’angle.

Reid obéit et attrapa le panneau en bois.

\- Nnnghh ! grogna-t-il alors qu’ils prétendaient tous deux que Morgan avait trouvé sa prostate.

L’ainé fit semblant de pousser avec plus de force en grognant pendant que Reid affichait des expressions censées exprimer un plaisir sans pareil.

Un autre long moment passa pendant lequel chacun suggérait des mouvements ou des bruits à l’autre, avant que Morgan ne dise soudain en pantelant sous l’effort :

\- Tu te souviens de ce dont on a parlé ce matin ? Sur le fait de simuler des orgasmes ?

\- Ouais, fit Reid en essuyant un peu de sueur du cou de Morgan.

\- A toi de jouer.

\- Maintenant ? marmonna Reid dans l’oreille de Morgan.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

\- Ca fait presque une demi-heure qu’on y est et je suis épuisé.

\- Vingt-huit minutes et quarante-trois secondes depuis la pénétration, mais d’accord, accepta-t-il. J’imagine que tu devrais me toucher, dans ce cas.

Morgan hocha la tête et glissa sa main entre eux. Reid poussa un cri alors qu’une fausse vague de plaisir le submergeait et il se cramponna aux biceps de Morgan.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je vais… je… Derek ! s’écria-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans l’oreille et en se faisant trembler presque violemment, comme s’il allait se briser en deux.

Morgan l’imita après quelques mouvements de plus.

\- Mmh ! Oui ! Beau gosse ! s’écria-t-il en cambrant le dos et en continuant ses mouvements.

Quand ils eurent tous les deux donné une performance satisfaisante, Morgan roula sur le dos et ils restèrent étendus là, l’un à coté de l’autre, haletants.

\- Viens-là, marmonna Morgan en ouvrant les bras pour que Reid puisse venir le rejoindre. Reid le fit et se cala contre son torse en sueur, savourant l’odeur des phéromones.

\- Désolé pour la transpiration, grommela Morgan.

Reid secoua la tête.

\- Ce n’est pas dérangeant.

Il y eut un silence, et Reid regarda Morgan :

\- Pourquoi n’est-il pas venu ?

\- Peut-être qu’il vient plus tard, fit l’autre agent en haussant les épaules.

Reid se mordit la lèvre.

\- Peut-être.

Il y eut un autre silence, encore une fois interrompu par Reid :

\- Penses-tu qu’il y a cru ?

\- Avec les expressions que tu faisais, je ne crois pas qu’il puisse seulement en _douter_.

Reid rougit :

\- Merci, je suppose.

\- Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?

\- Euh, pendant les rapports sexuels, j’imagine. N’est-ce pas comme ça que tu as fait aussi ?

\- Après t’avoir vu le faire, ouais. Mais je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi.

Reid eut un sourire, puis fronça les sourcils :

\- Désolé pour tout ça.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de t’excuser ? Ce n’est pas de ta faute.

\- Je sais, mais je me sens quand même mal.

\- Eh bien arrête. Voyons simplement ce que ce type va faire maintenant.

Reid hocha la tête alors que Morgan éteignait la lumière, puis se mit à bâiller.

\- Fatigué beau gosse ?

\- Un peu, sourit honteusement Reid.

\- Dors un peu alors, moi je vais attendre un peu pour voir ce qu’il compte faire.

\- Merci, soupira Reid.

\- Pas de problème.

Reid se pelotonna contre le torse de Morgan, respirant son odeur pendant un instant avant de commencer à somnoler. Avant qu’il ne s’endorme, néanmoins, une pensée lui traversa l’esprit.

Rapidement, il roula de son coté du lit et prit le petit collier doré dans la main.

\- De rien, Garcia, murmura-t-il tout bas avant de l’éteindre.

Il s’endormit sans expliquer ses actions à un Morgan confus et suspicieux.


	7. Nul besoin d'avoir peur

Reid se réveilla dans l’obscurité totale. D’abord, il cru que, peut-être, il venait simplement de terminer un cycle naturel du sommeil, mais cela semblait étrange car il avait le sentiment d’avoir été réveillé contre sa volonté. Cela lui fit se demander ce qui se passait, jusqu’à ce qu’il entende le bruit.

Il s’agissait d’une sorte de son étouffé au pied du lit et il supposa que Morgan s’était levé pour aller dans la salle de bain. Cette idée fut toutefois vite rejetée quand il sentit l’agent collé contre son dos. Dans ce cas, par quoi avait-il été réveillé ?

Reid tourna légèrement la tête vers le pied du lit en essayant de ne pas déranger son ainé. Il fallut attendre un moment avant qu’il puisse voir quoi que ce soit, mais après quelques secondes ses yeux s’habituèrent à l’obscurité et l’image se précisa.

Elle révéla une silhouette. Un homme. Plus précisément, leur unsub.

Reid sentit son cœur faire un bond et il jeta un regard vers l’horloge sans bouger la tête, en espérant que l’homme ne pouvait pas voir que ses yeux étaient ouverts. Il était cinq heures treize du matin.

Cela n’avait pas le moindre sens. Toutes les autopsies des victimes montraient que l’heure de la mort ne dépassait pas vingt-trois heures. Alors pourquoi l’unsub se trouvait-il dans leur chambre à une telle heure ? Cela constituait une modification de son mode opération et après avoir tué _tant_ de fois, pourquoi le changerait-il ?

Et comment était-il entré dans la maison avec l’équipe stationnée dehors ?

 _Hotch aura rappelé tout le monde_ , songea-t-il. _Vers une heure, il aura dit à tout le monde de rentrer. Nous sommes seuls._

Reid se demandait s’il devait réveiller Morgan, toutefois il n’était pas certain de pouvoir le faire sans se faire voir de leur « invité » s’il ne savait pas déjà que Reid était éveillé.

Il pouvait sentit ses paumes devenir moites de sueur et sa respiration s’accélérer, mais il tenta de ne pas le montrer. Il jeta alors un regard vers l’unsub pour vérifier s’il avait remarqué quoi que ce soit.

C’est à cet instant que Reid s’aperçut que l’homme lui tournait en fait le dos. Il semblait légèrement penché en avant et en train d’examiner la fausse plante sur la commode. Etrange. Pourquoi s’intéresserait-il davantage à une plante qu’à eux ?

Reid ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu’il savait de cet homme suggérait qu’il viendrait juste après qu’ils aient eu une interaction sexuelle, ou même pendant, et pourtant l’homme ne leur accordait même pas un regard. Il sortit simplement de la chambre une fois terminé.

Le jeune agent écouta le bruit fait par les bottes de l’homme diminuer jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvre et qu’il soit parti.

Reid ne put se rendormir avant deux heures supplémentaires.

 

-o-o-o-

 

L’horloge indiquait neuf heures quand Reid ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il resta étendu là deux secondes à essayer de se souvenir de ce qui le travaillait. Quand son cerveau reforma les souvenirs de la nuit précédente, il ressentit un moment d’urgence. L’agent élancé se frotta brièvement les yeux avant de se retourner pour parler à Morgan de ce qu’il avait vu. Il fut surpris de constater qu’il était seul dans le lit.

Les sourcils froncés, il réfléchit à ce qu’il pouvait faire pour parler discrètement à Morgan sans que l’unsub remarque que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Il décida que le meilleur moyen était de s’isoler avec lui dans un endroit où l’unsub ne pouvait pas les voir, et la seule pièce du chalet sans fenêtre s’avérait être la salle de bain.

Génial. Vraiment, génial.

Lentement, il tendit la main vers la table de nuit qui était à l’opposée de la fenêtre. Il attrapa l’arme cachée dans le tiroir du haut sans se faire remarquer. L’unsub avait été dans leur chambre, il n’allait pas prendre le moindre risque.

Reid plaça l’arme sur le sol en ramassant un boxer, et rougit en songeant au fait qu’il avait dormi nu avec Morgan, la nuit précédente. Cela ne lui avait même pas _effleuré_ l’esprit quand il s’était endormi, mais à présent qu’il y pensait, ils avaient été littéralement collé l’un à l’autre alors que Reid était nu.

Il secoua brièvement la tête avant d’enfiler le vêtement, toujours assis. Puis, il se pencha pour attraper l’arme et la glisser dans le boxer sans que l’unsub ne puisse le voir.

Il se leva et réalisa rapidement que ce boxer était définitivement celui de Morgan. Il tombait très bas sur ses hanches, exposant la naissance de ses boucles sombres, et tenait à peine l’arme en place contre sa peau.

Avec un soupir et sachant que cela aurait l’air étrange qu’il en change, il quitta la chambre pour aller retrouver Morgan. Celui-ci se trouvait à la table de la cuisine, en train de boire un café. Il sourit en voyant Reid approcher.

\- Ce n’est pas mon boxer ça beau gosse ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil et en le fixant une seconde de trop avant de lever les yeux vers le visage de Reid.

Son sourire disparut.

\- Quoi ? fit-il, l’inquiétude évidente dans sa voix quand il eut remarqué l’expression sérieuse de Reid.

\- Ne dit rien, murmura Reid.

Il attrapa le visage de Morgan et l’embrassa vivement. Cela ne dura qu’une seconde ou deux avant qu’il ne s’écarte et agrippe la main de Morgan pour l’amener à se lever et le suivre jusque dans la salle de bain.

\- D’accord, maintenant qu’on est seuls, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Morgan avec ferveur.

Reid se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

\- La nuit dernière… commença-t-il avant de s’arrêter, ne sachant pas comme le dire.

\- Je sais que c’était un peu gênant et tout mais…

\- Non, non, non ! fit Reid avec frustration. Non, le… l’unsub…

\- N’est pas venu, je sais, termina Morgan.

\- Morgan, ferme-la ! s’exclama Reid en se passant une main dans les cheveux. L’unsub est venu dans la chambre la nuit dernière, murmura-t-il.

\- Pardon ? questionna Morgan.

\- Vers cinq heures il est entré et est resté près de la commode un bon moment.

\- Il… quoi ?

\- Il était…

 - Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas réveillé ? exigea de savoir Morgan.

\- Je… je ne pouvais pas ! Ecoute, il regardait la fausse plante sur la commode. Je pense qu’il a pu cacher quelque chose.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Une caméra, peut-être ? Ou un microphone ? Je ne sais pas, mais il se passe quelque chose et il faut qu’on sorte de la maison aujourd’hui pour que Garcia puisse vérifier. En attendant il faut être prudent avec ce qu’on fait et ce qu’on dit.

Morgan resta silencieux pendant un long moment.

\- Il aurait pu te faire du mal, marmonna-t-il.

\- Pardon ? Il ne savait même pas que j’étais réveillé ! rétorqua Reid, l’air insulté.

\- Oui mais il aurait pu faire tout ce qu’il voulait. Il aurait pu profiter pour s’en prendre à toi !

\- Comme si ça ne t’aurait pas réveillé, lança Reid, exaspéré.

\- Mais quand même, objecta Morgan avec l’air de bouder.

Soudain, tous deux se tendirent en entendant distinctement le bois craquer.

\- Il est toujours dans la maison ? murmura Reid frénétiquement en sortant l’arme de son vêtement.

\- Non, c’était la porte d’entrée, murmura Morgan en retour.

Il fronça alors les sourcils puis se tourna et commença à faire couler l’eau de la douche.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda brusquement Reid.

\- On va faire semblant de prendre une douche ensemble, rétorqua Morgan à voix basse. Ca va sembler bizarre si on est juste là tous les deux à parler.

Il retira alors son sous-vêtement et entra dans la douche.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, _là_  ? siffla-t-il en détournant le regard de la peau exposée de Morgan.

\- Autant que je prenne vraiment une douche, fit Morgan à voix basse en haussant les épaules.

Reid leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna des paroles incohérentes en pointant l’arme sur la porte de la salle de bain, prêt à réagir si l’unsub entrait.

\- Peut-être qu’on devrait « faire l’amour » ? suggéra l’ainé en ouvrant le gel douche.

\- Dès le lendemain matin ? Vraiment, Morgan ? marmonna Reid.

\- Quoi ? C’est légitime.

Reid leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien, souffla-t-il.

Il y eut un petit rire derrière lui, puis la voix profonde de Morgan s’éleva.

\- Ooooh, oui juste là, beau gosse, grogna-t-il.

Reid se sentit rougir. Quelques instants après, Morgan reprit la parole :

\- Mmmh, c’est si bon ! gémit-il.

Reid décida de mettre son collègue aussi mal à l’aise qu’il l’était lui-même par sa faute.

\- Tu aimes ? fit-il d’une voix rauque.

\- O-oui, bafouilla Morgan, presque prit par surprise par le changement de ton.

\- Et _ça_  ? demanda Reid en essayant de ne pas sourire et de garder sa voix basse et érotique.

\- Mieux que tout… grogna Morgan.

Reid constata avec une certaine déception que son ainé semblait s’être repris. Il pouvait voir ce que Morgan appréciait ; c’ _était_ amusant en effet de voir l’autre perdre ses moyens.

\- Tu m’étonnes, fit Reid avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh. Ouais. Spence, bébé, souffla Morgan.

\- Mmm, fit Reid en serrant les lèvres de sorte à donner l’impression d’avoir la bouche « pleine ».

Ils continuèrent à faire des bruits de bouche et à respirer fortement pendant encore quelques minutes avant que Morgan ne prenne la parole :

\- Arrête bébé, pantela-t-il. Viens-là. Je veux te faire du bien.

\- Tu me fais toujours du bien, répondit Reid avant d’attendre cinq secondes et gémir, les yeux toujours sur la porte pour guetter le moindre signe de mouvement.

\- A ce point là ? questionna Morgan.

Reid répondit par un gémissement étouffé.

\- Tu es prêt bébé ? demanda Morgan.

Reid acquiesça, bien qu’il sache que personne ne pouvait le voir, et ajouta :

\- Je le suis encore de la nuit dernière.

Après un moment, la voix de Morgan se fit de nouveau entendre :

\- Tellement serré, bébé.

\- Si _gros_ , gémit Reid en guettant des bruits venant de l’autre coté de la porte.

Il n’entendait cependant pas le moindre son.

Reid concentrait tellement son attention sur la porte qu’il fallut un moment pour remarquer les bruits érotiques et obscènes que Morgan avait commencé à faire. Il haletait et grognait en rythme en donnant l’impression qu’il faisait des mouvements rapides et brutaux et l’entendre ainsi fit rougir encore davantage Reid.

\- T’es avec moi, bébé ? demanda Morgan, essayant à l’évidence de le pousser à jouer son rôle.

\- Ouais, j’suis avec toi, se dépêcha de répondre Reid. C’si bon, Derek.

\- Spence, bébé.

\- Continue, là. Juste là ! gémit Reid, et il s’impressionna presque lui-même en constatant à quel point cela semblait réel à entendre.

\- Continues de faire ces bruits, bébé, grogna Morgan, c’est si agréable à entendre.

Reid poussa les cheveux tombés devant ses yeux et qui devenaient de plus en plus trempés à cause de la condensation créée par la douche. Il avait chaud et la sueur sur sa peau le dérangeait.

\- Doucement, bébé, gémit-il. C’est trop chaud.

Morgan sembla comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire et obtempéra.

\- Mieux, beau gosse ?

\- Chaque instant avec toi est mieux, répondit-il en essayant de ne pas ricaner en entendant à quel point cela sonnait ringard.

\- Je t’aime, dit sensuellement Morgan.

\- Je t’aime davantage, répondit le jeune génie sans y penser.

Quand il réalisa que cela avait été une réponse naturelle, Reid rougit un peu. Il réajusta sa prise sur son glock et garda ses yeux entrainés sur la porte.

\- Tu veux que je te touche, bébé, gronda Morgan derrière lui.

\- Oui ! Oh, oui, gémit Reid en pantelant.

\- Si bon. Si étroit, grogna l’autre agent.

\- Uuhhhgggg. Mm ! Oui ! s’écria Reid.

\- Magnifique, souffla Morgan. Tu le sais, ça ? Tu es magnifique.

Reid flancha un peu devant le compliment.

\- Ce n’est rien comparé à toi, haleta-t-il avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

_Il ne pense pas sincèrement que tu es beau, il joue un rôle._

Morgan eut un petit rire :

\- Tu dois être aveugle alors, _beau gosse_ , dit-il en insistant sur le surnom habituel qu’il lui donnait, et Reid eut l’impression que cela lui était bien plus destiné qu’à l’homme qu’ils essayaient de tromper.

\- Mmm, soupira béatement Reid. Je suis l’homme le plus chanceux du monde.

\- Non, ça c’est moi, rit Morgan.

Reid sourit légèrement avant que Morgan ne prenne de nouveau la parole :

\- Penche-toi un peu plus.

\- Hein ? fit Reid, pris de court.

\- Ca sera encore mieux, promis.

Reid attendit quelques secondes, puis :

\- Oh mon dieu ! Derek ! Oui !

\- Tu aimes, bébé ?

\- Nnnggh ! Si bon ! Vas-y, plus loin !

Morgan gronda et haleta davantage.

\- J-je ! Mmmhhhh ! gémit Reid.

Il fit ensuite un geste du bras en l’air pour que Morgan puisse le voir comme le signal qu’il avait « terminé ».

\- Je te suis de près, bébé, soupira Morgan. Si près ! Ah ! Spence !

Ils continuèrent tous les deux d’haleter, tout en sachant que l’unsub ne pourrait pas les entendre à moins d’avoir l’oreille collée contre la porte. Ils ne souhaitaient cependant pas prendre le moindre risque. Après une autre minute, Morgan éteignit l’eau et Reid entendit une personne fermer la porte d’entrée derrière elle.

\- Pourquoi était-il là ? demanda-t-il.

 Il se tourna puis en se retourna en voyant un Morgan nu attraper une serviette.

\- Désolé ! s’excusa-t-il.

\- Ce n’est rien. Et je ne suis pas sûr, fit Morgan en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être qu’il voulait simplement savoir ce qu’on faisait ? C’est la première fois qu’il ne pouvait pas voir au moins un de nous deux.

Reid réfléchit à la question :

\- Ce serait logique, mais pourquoi rester tout ce temps ?

\- Peut-être qu’il est _bel et bien_ homosexuel. Peut-être qu’il prend son pied comme ça.

Reid fut parcouru d’un frisson :

\- Eeurk, mais d’accord. Cela a du sens. Peut-être qu’il a trop apprécié la nuit dernière et il voulait s’assurer qu’il ne manquait rien.

\- Il faut qu’on parle à Hotch et Garcia.

Reid hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant à la manière dont ils pourraient faire.

\- Hé, Reid ?

Le génie se tourna pour regarder Morgan :

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu portes _mon_ boxer ?

Reid rougit et sortit de la salle de bain sans lancer un regard en arrière vers un Morgan au sourire narquois.


	8. Avoir aussi confiance en lui

Reid sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers la buanderie et utiliser l’éviter qui s’y trouvait pour se mouiller les cheveux, et ainsi donner l’impression qu’il sortait de la douche. A mi-chemin du couloir, il ferma la porte de la chambre à la fois par paranoïa et parce qu’il n’avait pas envie d’être obligé de faire attention à tout ce qu’il disait à l’agent qui vivait avec lui dans cette maison. Il espérait sincèrement que quoi que l’unsub ait installé, il n’y avait pas de micro, ou cela compliquerait les choses.

Il entra dans la cuisine et entendit Morgan le suivre de près.

\- Si tu crois que tu vas t’en sortir sans me répondre, gloussa-t-il de rire.

Quand Reid se tourna, il vit que son collègue avait enfilé un pantalon et un t-shirt, ce qui le fit une nouvelle fois se sentir nu.

\- Sincèrement, pourquoi est-ce que tu portes mon boxer ?

\- C’était une erreur, répondit Reid en rougissant. Je pensais que c’était le mien et une fois mis je ne pouvais plus le retirer, cela aurait paru étrange que je sois mal à l’aise de porter le tiens.

\- C’est le cas ?

\- De quoi ? questionna Reid en essayant de s’occuper en faisant du café.

\- Es-tu mal à l’aise de porter le mien ?

Reid se tourna et lança à son ainé un regard prudent.

\- Eh bien, commença-t-il avec une certaine hésitation, ce n’est pas ce qu’il y a de plus flatteur sur moi, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sourit Morgan, c’est plutôt agréable de te voir dans autre chose que tes treillis et tes pantalons en velours. Ca montre un peu ces jolies jambes pour une fois.

Reid rougit et baissa le regard vers ses mains, avant de le relever un instant plus tard. Morgan ne souriait plus ; il fixait le vide sans le voir, les sourcils froncés.

\- Morgan ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ouais, fit celui-ci en secouant la tête. J’étais juste… en train de penser… et je suis désolé.

\- Désolé ?

\- Tu n’as pas dû être très à l’aise la nuit dernière, ni ce matin, et je viens de réaliser que j’aggravais encore les choses en riant de la situation.

Reid hausa les épaules :

\- Ce n’est pas bien grave. Je peux prendre sur moi.

\- Oui, mais… continua Morgan avec une expression peinée, je sais que tu n’as pas une grande confiance en toi et tout ça, ça entache probablement encore davantage ta fierté.

Reid cessa de s’intéresser à ce qu’il faisait et regarda son ainé dans les yeux :

\- Morgan, ça fait maintenant un bon moment que je vis avec tes plaisanteries et tes taquineries, je peux faire face.

\- Mais c’est différent, là. Je sais que… hésita Morgan, euh, les interactions sexuelles peuvent être… embarrassantes pour toi ou te mettre mal à l’aise, et je sais que je n’arrange rien en…

\- Morgan, l’interrompit Reid. D’abord, non, je n’ai peut-être pas une grande confiance en moi mais j’ai été ainsi toute ma vie, alors je sais comment prendre sur moi. Ma fierté n’est pas « entachée ». Ce n’est pas comme si tu avais de mauvaises intentions. Ensuite, je ne suis pas aussi innocent ou naïf que certains semblent le penser. Les contacts humains peuvent être embarrassants pour moi mais je ne suis pas un adolescent nerveux et gauche quand j’ai une relation sexuelle.

\- Non, vu les bruits que tu faisais ça je pouvais le deviner. Mais je me sens quand même mal, soupira Morgan en se passant une main derrière la tête. Et ça doit être _encore_ plus gênant maintenant que tu sais que je suis bi.

Reid se mordit la lèvre. S’il ne lui disait pas maintenant qu’il l’était aussi, il ne le ferait jamais. Et il _fallait_ qu’il le lui dise. Mais comment Morgan réagirait-il ? Allait-il être en colère que Reid ne le lui ait pas dit avant ? Ou paniquer parce que c’était presque comme si Reid lui mettait la pression ?

Le jeune agent soupira :

\- Morgan ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Je, euh, je dois te dire quelque chose.

\- D’accord, fit l’autre avec une certaine prudence.

\- Je… moi aussi je suis bi.

De toute évidence, ce n’était pas ce que Morgan imaginait, au vu du bond qu’avaient fait ses sourcils et du fait qu’il le fixe dans un silence perplexe.

\- J-je sais que j’aurais dû de le dire, mais…

\- Tu _es bi_  ?

La bouche de Morgan était entrouverte et il avait fait, inconsciemment, un pas en arrière.

La connaissance du comportement humain de Reid lui disait que ce n’était pas bon signe.

\- Oui… je le suis.

\- Je… fit Morgan, les sourcils joints. Je ne savais pas.

\- Je ne l’ai pas dit à beaucoup de monde, répondit Reid avant de sourire en réalisant qu’il répétait les paroles de Morgan lorsque ce dernier lui avait lui-même révélé être bi.

Morgan acquiesça et fixa Reid :

\- Es-ce que Garcia le sait ? demanda-t-il en souriant lui aussi face à la seconde répétition de leur conversation.

Reid hésita. Il n’était pas certain que le dire à Morgan soit une si bonne idée. Et s’il pensait que c’était louche de l’avoir dit à Garcia ? Ou s’il découvrait que Garcia essayait de les faire finir ensemble, se sentirait-il trahi ?

 _Tu dois être honnête_ , pensa Reid. _Tu n’as pas le choix._

\- Oui, elle le sait, dit-il à voix basse avant d’ajouter : elle n’arrête pas d’essayer de m’organiser des rendez-vous avec ces types qu’elle connait.

Il fit un sourire, en espérant que Morgan trouverait cela drôle et que cela apaise un peu la tension. Ce fut le cas.

\- Ah ouais ? sourit Morgan. Et tu as trouvé quelqu’un qui te plait ?

\- Non, répondit Reid en secouant la tête. Je n’ai accepté aucune de ses rencontres.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je suis trop occupé pour voir quelqu’un qui ne fait pas notre métier.

\- Allez, beau gosse, même _toi_ tu as besoin d’un peu d’amour.

\- Pas vraiment, nia Reid en rougissant un peu.

Morgan le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes, puis :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Le sexe n’est pas _si_ important, répondit simplement Reid avec un haussement d’épaules.

\- Ouais… j’imagine qu’on n’en a pas _besoin_. Mais c’est fun et bon pour ta santé.

Reid leva les yeux au ciel et prit une gorgée de sa tasse.

\- C’est vrai, mais tout le monde n’a pas cette option, _Morgan_.

L’autre agent éclata de rire avant de reprendre leur conversation précédente :

\- Depuis combien de temps tu sais que tu es bi ?

Reid se mordit la lèvre pensivement.

\- Eh bien, logiquement, je l’ai toujours su, notre sexualité est définie avant nos sept ans donc…

\- Reid, l’interrompit Morgan avec un ton d’avertissement.

\- Depuis l’université, comme toi.

Morgan hocha la tête :

\- Et tu as juste… su, un jour ?

\- Un ami me l’a révélé pour moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je, heu, j’étais dans une relation nocive avec une fille et elle est partie. Cette nuit-là, mon meilleur ami, Jonathan, m’a consolé et soudain on s’est embrassé et ses mains étaient partout et je ne pouvais plus nier que j’en avais envie, révéla Reid en remettant une mèche mouillée derrière son oreille. Cette nuit a été ma première fois avec un homme.

Morgan acquiesça et sourit un peu.

\- La mienne y ressemble un peu, mais on était plus que bourrés. C’était mon camarade de chambre, on avait fait la fête et en trébuchant comme on pouvait dans le couloir des dortoirs, on a fini par se retrouver face à face. Il a sorti d’un coup qu’il était gay et qu’il était attiré par moi, et je n’ai pas pu résister à l’idée d’essayer.

Reid but ses paroles et le fixa d’un regard interrogatif.

\- Puis-je te poser une question assez intrusive ?

Morgan eut l’air un peu hésitant :

\- D’accord, pose et on verra.

\- Quand tu, euh… Quand tu as eu une relation sexuelle pour la première fois… Etais-tu actif o-ou passif ?

Morgan eut un regard pensif.

\- Actif, pourquoi ?

\- Je m’en doutais, fit Reid en haussant les épaules. J’étais simplement curieux à cause de ce qui s’est passé avec… Carl. Et je pensais que cela n’avait pas du être facile de réaliser que tu étais sexuellement attiré par les hommes.

\- Ouais, je suppose que c’est vrai, songea Morgan en se mordant l’intérieur de la joue et en marquant une pause avant de continuer : je pense que si j’étais dans une relation à long-terme avec quelqu’un en qui j’avais vraiment confiance et que j’aimais vraiment, je pourrais essayer d’être passif, mais pas avant qu’il y ait un fort respect et un très haut niveau de confiance.

Reid hocha la tête.

\- Ouais… ouais, c’est logique.

\- Et toi ? demanda Morgan en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu étais passif ou actif pour ta première fois ?

Reid s’éloigna du plan de travail et écarta les bras avant de baisser le regard.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu _penses_ que j’étais ? Qu’est-ce que tu penses que j’ai _toujours_ été ?

\- Je me posais juste la question, fit Morgan en haussant les épaules.

Ils restèrent là pendant un moment, silencieux, avant que Reid soupire :

\- Il faut appeler Garcia et Hotch.

Morgan acquiesça et se dirigea vers le téléphone avant de composer rapidement le numéro.

A la troisième sonnerie, Garcia décrocha.

\- _Bonjour mes rayons de soleil !_ lança-t-elle joyeusement. _Merci pour le show la nuit dernière !_

Reid leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Garcia, est-ce que Hotch est avec toi ?

\- _Il est là et on est tout ouïe._

\- L’unsub n’est pas venu dans la soirée, Hotch.

\- _Je sais_ , fit la voix de leur supérieur. _Il va falloir réessayer bientôt._

\- Oui, on sait, mais ce matin, vers cinq heures du matin, il _est_ bien entré.

\- _Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

\- Il est venu et a mis quelque chose près de la commode, derrière la plante. Comme une caméra ou un microphone.

\- Et il est revenu quand Reid et moi on parlait dans la salle de bain, ce matin.

\- _Ooh, et comment vous vous en êtes sorti sans que ça ait l’air bizarre ?_

\- On a fait semblant d’avoir une relation sexuelle, petit cœur. Fin de l’histoire.

\- _Oh mais…_

\- _Garcia_ , avertit Hotch. _D’accord, bon il faut que vous_ _ameniez l’unsub à s’éloigner de la maison pour que Garcia puisse entrer et vérifier. S’il n’a pas déjà tout découvert. Où êtes-vous à l’heure actuelle ?_

\- Nous sommes dans la cuisine, répondit Reid en acquiesçant, et la porte de la chambre et fermé, donc il n’y a pas d’inquiétude à avoir.

\- _Reid_ , fit Hotch avec une certaine confusion, _comment sais-tu que l’unsub était dans votre chambre à cinq heures du matin ?_

\- Je… je me suis réveillé et je l’ai vu.

\- _Est-ce que lui t’a vu ?_

\- Non.

Hotch soupira :

\- _Pourquoi tu n’as pas réveillé Morgan ?_

Morgan lui lança un regard signifiant « je te l’avais bien dit » et Reid répondit en lui tirant la langue.

\- Parce que cela n’aurait pas aidé qui que ce soit. Et je sais me défendre seul.

\- _Je le sais, mais il n’y a aucun intérêt à te mettre en danger pour l’équipe._

\- N’est-ce pas ce que nous faisons déjà ?

\- _Oui, mais Morgan aurait pu…_

\- Morgan _aurait_ été furieux et protecteur et aurait alerté l’unsub. Cela aurait détruit notre couverture.

Il jeta un œil vers Morgan qui le fusillait du regard.

\- Désolé, mais tu sais que tu aurais réagi ainsi.

\- Je te déteste, beau gosse.

\- Moi aussi.

\- _Réconciliation sous les draps !_ s’exclama Garcia d’une voix perçante.

\- _Garcia, s’il te plaît. C’est une image dont je peux me passer_ , la réprimanda sévèrement Hotch. _Bon, pouvez-vous sortir dîner et aller au cinéma dans la soirée, vers dix-sept heures ?_

\- Oui ça nous irait.

\- _Très bien. Nous resterons en contact via sms, cela vous va ?_

\- Très bien. On se reparle plus tard alors.

\- _Attendez !_ les arrêta Garcia. _Je retire le haut-parleur. Puis-je parler seule à seul avec mon petit génie, dieu du sexe ?_

\- Bien sûr, beauté.

Reid leva les yeux au ciel et prit le téléphone.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- _Je voulais juste te remercier personnellement pour la performance exceptionnelle de la nuit dernière, Emily JJ et moi on a adoré écouter avec du popcorn._

\- Garcia, sérieusement ?

\- _Oh avec le plus grand sérieux bébé. C’était vraiment incroyable. Vous aviez tous les deux l’air si excitant à parler de tout ça. Et on vous regardait avec les caméras infrarouge, c’était tout simplement génial._

\- Je vais y aller, Garcia.

\- _Oh, d’accord,_ bouda Garcia _, tu parles d’un rabat-joie._

\- Au revoir Garcia.

\- _Au revoir super-sexy et suprêmement intelligent superman._

Reid raccrocha et tourna les yeux vers Morgan.

\- Cette femme pourrait être Miss Univers, mais le monde entier deviendrait probablement un enfer coloré à fanfreluches.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, fit Morgan, si un homme était au moins un peu séduisant il devrait avoir une relation avec un autre homme pour son plaisir personnel.

\- Oh, je n’en doute pas, répondit Reid en secouant la tête. Pas une seule seconde.

\- Alors, Spencer ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux sortir ce soir ?

Reid leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Que dis-tu d’un dîner et d’un ciné ?

\- Tu dois être la personne la plus bizarre que je connaisse.

\- Et t’adore ça, pas vrai ?

\- J’ _adore_ ça.

\- Alors, oui ou non pour le dîner et le film ?

Reid afficha un beau sourire :

\- Ca me plairait beaucoup, chéri.

Il s’approcha de son ainé et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais quand il tenta de se reculer, Morgan attaqua ses hanches en les parcourant rapidement des doigts. Reid poussa une exclamation de surprise et se plia en deux de rire en essayant d’échapper aux chatouilles, mais Morgan l’immobilisa rapidement et continua sa torture.

\- M-Morgan ! Morgan ! Arrête ! A-arrête ! rit-il.

\- On souffre de palilalie beau gosse ?

\- N-non ! s’écria Reid en riant. La palil…palilalie est la répétition in-involontaire et incontrôlable de mots souvent associée aux TOC !

\- Tu es _tellement_ chatouilleux ! rit Morgan.

\- La gar-gargalésie ! haleta Reid. Ca s’appelle la gargalésie !

\- Le nom scientifique ne m’intéresse pas, Spencer.

\- Arrête, Morgan, pitié ! Je dois aller uriner !

\- Oh, c’est vrai ? demanda Morgan, visiblement ravi de le savoir.

\- Pitié ! Morgan !

\- Oui ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Espèce d’enfoiré sadique ! laisse-moi y aller ! s’écria Reid au milieu d’éclats de rires enfantins.

Morgan le laissa finalement s’échapper et ils restèrent tous deux là à tenter de retrouver leur souffle. Reid gloussait toujours de rire et essuyait les larmes sous ses yeux.

\- Je te déteste, rit-il.

Morgan rit également.

\- Moi aussi, le taquina Morgan et la répétition de la conversation précédente les fit rire encore davantage.

C’était une des raisons pour laquelle Reid appréciait tant Morgan. Il pouvait le détester et l’aimer à la fois.

Et, bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’il l’aimait.


	9. Quelques jours à peine

Reid passa presque le reste de la journée à nettoyer la maison, accompagné par de nombreux rires de Morgan qui regardait un match de football à la télévision.

\- Beau gosse, tu sais que tu n'as pas à faire le ménage, pas vrai ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire jusqu'à dix-sept heures, Derek ?

Morgan tapota la place à coté de lui :

\- Viens regarder le match avec moi.

\- Quoi ? M'asseoir là sans rien faire ? Regarde ces géants avec leurs énormes protections pour épaules et leurs pantalons trop serrés courir sur un terrain et se jeter une stupide balle en se plaquant au sol les uns les autre pour satisfaire leurs violence refoulée ? Non merci, fit Reid en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il vit alors l'expression de Morgan et cela fit tilt.

Morgan avait définitivement joué au football.

\- Oh mince, Derek, fit-il en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n'avais pas l'intention…

Le visage de Morgan se fendit d'un sourire et il éclata de rire :

\- Je te fais marcher, Spence. Je m'en fiche.

\- Oui mais je n'avais quand même pas l'intention de t'offenser, grimaça Reid.

Morgan haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis sûr que tu étais très doué quand tu jouais, continua Reid. Je pense simplement qu'ils gagnent bien trop pour ce qu'ils font. Je veux dire, nous sauvons des vies. Tu fais en gros la même chose qu'eux, sauf que les personnes contre qui tu fais des plaquages doivent être arrêtées. Je trouve ça agaçant.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, sourit Morgan. Mais je dois admettre que c'est quand même assez distrayant.

Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta :

\- Tout ce que j'ai en commun avec ces gars-là, c'est ce truc de tacler les autres… et peut-être mes muscles ravageurs, plaisanta-t-il en contractant les muscles du bras avant de faire un clin d'œil.

Reid se mit également à rire et le regarda de haut en bas :

\- Et tu pourrais te permettre de porter des pantalons plus serrés, aussi, plaisanta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour la nettoyer, laissant Morgan avec une expression quelque peu sidérée.

Dix-sept heures arriva trop rapidement. Reid se changea pour mettre le jean qu'il avait acheté l'autre soir, car il ne pouvait nier que cela mettait incroyablement ses jambes en valeur. Il nota mentalement de s'acheter davantage de jean de ce genre quand il rentrerait. Quand il le mettait, cela lui donnait pratiquement envie d'aller trouver ses anciens partenaires et s'exhiber devant eux en disant « vous voyez ce que vous aviez ? Eh bien vous pouvez tirer un trait dessus, salaud. »

\- Ooh, pas mal, beau gosse, sourit Morgan quand il sortit de la chambre. Prêt à y aller ?

Reid acquiesça et tous deux quittèrent la maison puis montèrent dans la voiture. A mi-chemin, Morgan se tourna vers Reid :

\- S'il te plait, peux-tu juste me dire ce que veux dire UST ?

\- Tu n'en as toujours pas la moindre idée ? rit le génie.

\- Je ne sais pas, rit Morgan. Unité… de Sport… Technique ?

Reid haussa un sourcil avec un sourire narquois :

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je t'ai dit que j'en savais rien ! Tu ne peux pas juste me le dire ?

Reid eut un sourire :

\- C'est _unresolved sexual tension_ , ou tension sexuelle non résolue.

L'expression de Morgan montra sa compréhension soudaine, avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi Garcia te parlerait de tension sexuelle non résolue ?

\- Parce qu'elle aime me rappeler que je n'ai pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis un bon moment, soupira Reid.

Morgan haussa les épaules, puis sembla réfléchir pendant un instant :

\- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'Emily et Garcia sous-entendaient quand elles disaient que je ne savais pas ce que c'était parce que je n'avais pas à m'en soucier ?

\- Probablement que, pour toi, l'UST n'existe pas puisque tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, rit Reid.

\- Alors _ça,_ ça n'est pas très logique.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, fit Reid avec bref éclat de rire narquois. Quand as-tu eu une relation sexuelle pour la dernière fois ?

Morgan haussa les épaules.

\- Il y a trois mois, peut-être. Peut-être bien un peu plus longtemps.

\- « Peut-être bien » ?

\- Ouais, tout le monde n'a pas une mémoire eidétique tu sais ?

\- Ah. Ah. Hilarant, fit Reid avec sarcasme. Cela semble un temps assez long pour le « dieu du sexe » pour lequel Garcia te fait passer.

\- Ouais bah j'ai peut-être l'habitude de fanfaronner mais je parie que je n'ai pas été avec autant de personnes différentes que ce que tu penses.

\- Quoi, moins d'une centaine ? plaisanta Reid.

\- Oh oui et de loin, rit Morgan.

Reid haussa les épaules :

\- Eh bien je suis heureux que tu ne brises pas tant de cœurs que je le pensais.

\- Oh, allez, sourit Morgan, je m'assure toujours que les personnes que je ramène à la maison soient conscientes que c'est sans lendemain.

Reid remarqua l'utilisation du mot « personnes » pour la deuxième fois et fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu as ramené chez toi des hommes aussi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu as dit « les personnes », pas « les filles » ou « les femmes ».

Morgan sourit :

\- Oui, j'ai déjà ramené des hommes à la maison.

Reid acquiesça.

\- Tes goûts pour les hommes sont-ils similaires à tes goûts pour les femmes ? demanda-t-il, sa curiosité piquée.

\- Hmm Euh… Non… Enfin, peut-être… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Quand je vois quelque chose que j'aime, je tente de l'avoir, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de préférences.

Le reste du trajet se passa en grande partie dans le silence. Quand ils arrivèrent au restaurant, Morgan fit rester Reid dans la voiture pour qu'il puisse la contourner et lui ouvrir la portière.

\- Très chevaleresque, songea Reid. A quoi je le dois ?

\- Au fait que je te t'aime, offrit Morgan en passant son bras autour de la taille de Reid.

\- Ooh, je t'aime aussi, rit Reid.

Morgan fondit sur lui et leurs nez se frôlèrent. Bien que le geste soit chaste, le cœur de Reid eut un drôle de sursaut.

L'intérieur du restaurant était chaleureux et dégageait une délicieuse odeur. L'estomac de Reid se fit clairement entendre et Morgan rit avant de se tourner vers l'hôtesse :

\- Une table pour deux s'il vous plaît.

\- Par ici, acquiesça-t-elle en leur envoyant un sourire que Reid était certain que ses amies avaient dû lui décrire comme « un sourire à tomber ».

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux assis et avant même que Reid puisse prendre le menu, Morgan prit la parole :

\- Puis-je voir vos Merlots ?

La serveuse tira rapidement la carte des vins de sous son bras. Morgan désigna simplement quelque chose sur la fiche et la jeune femme hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner.

\- Ooh, j'adore quand tu prends les choses en main, flirta faussement Reid.

Morgan éclata de rire et prit son menu, rapidement imité par Reid.

\- Le steak a l'air bon, commenta Morgan.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, de l'aloyau ? demanda Reid avec un sourire narquois.

\- Tu me connais si bien, sourit Morgan.

\- Oui, mais à voir si c'est une _si_ bonne chose, plaisanta Reid, ce qui fit sourire Morgan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux prendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Reid en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être les brochettes de poulet.

Morgan hocha la tête et ils attendirent plus ou moins en silence jusqu'à ce que leur serveuse revienne avec le vin.

\- Merci beaucoup, sourit Morgan une fois servi.

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis prit son bloc note :

\- Etes-vous prêts à commander ?

Morgan acquiesça :

\- Je vais prendre le steak d'aloyau avec des pommes de terre en purée plutôt que rôties, et il va prendre les brochettes de poulet.

La serveuse sourit et nota leur commande avant de prendre leurs menus et s'éloigner.

A ce moment, Reid sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il le sortit de sa poche et vérifia l'identité de la personne qui essayait de le contacter.

\- Garcia m'a envoyé un message, informa-t-il Morgan avant d'afficher le sms. Elle dit qu'elle est dans la maison et qu'elle a trouvé l'appareil. Ca ressemble à une caméra mais elle ignore s'il y a un microphone. Elle nous dit qu'elle nous préviendra en cas de nouvelles informations.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de micro. Ca va rendre la situation bien plus compliquée.

\- Cela va tout rendre plus compliqué, acquiesça Reid, peu importe ce que c'est.

Morgan haussa les épaules :

\- Si c'est derrière la plante, alors c'est de ton coté du pied du lit, ça ne va pas être un si gros problème.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Reid.

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune génie se redressa sur son siège.

\- Notre homme vient d'entrer, fit-il d'une voix plus ou moins étouffée.

Morgan hocha la tête et fit un léger mouvement de la tête pour voir l'unsub du coin de l'œil avant de se retourner vers Reid.

Ils étaient tous deux conscients de sa présence alors qu'il traversait la salle et s'asseyait près du mur opposé. Ils pouvaient sentir son regard sur eux mais ils prirent soin de discuter de manière décontractée et en se tenant la main sur la table afin qu'il ne suspecte rien.

C'était étrange, pour Reid, de s'asseoir là avec sa main tendue en travers de la table pour que Morgan puisse la prendre dans la sienne, et de le regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'ils plaisantaient et riaient en sirotant leur vin. Cela semblait naturel tout en envoyant des vagues de frissons à travers tout son corps. Morgan était si drôle et il était facile de se perdre dans le gouffre de son regard ; comparé à lui, Reid avait l'impression d'être ennuyeux. Malgré tout il continua de jouer son rôle du début à la fin de leur repas et, quand ils sortirent du restaurant, ils s'assurèrent de parler suffisamment fort de ce qu'ils comptaient aller voir au cinéma.

Puisqu'il se trouvait seulement à deux pâtés de maison du restaurant, ils s'y rendirent à pied, Reid agrippant le bras de Morgan tout le temps du trajet.

Une fois arrivés, Morgan indiqua rapidement le film d'action qu'on y diffusait et, même si Reid aurait préféré voir le documentaire sur l'Amazone, il accepta d'opter pour le film que Morgan souhaitait voir.

Celui-ci, en parfait gentleman, leur acheta des boissons et du popcorn et ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle.

\- Tu sais, commença Reid alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, c'est assez rare pour une petite ville comme celle-ci d'avoir un Cineplex. La plupart des petites villes ont généralement un ou deux petits cinémas qui peuvent être à plus d'une demi-heure de route l'un de l'autre et…

Morgan lui donna un petit coup de coude et indiqua la porte d'un signe de tête. L'unsub venait d'entrer et il détaillait à présent la salle.

\- C'est un rapide, hein ? songea Morgan en se retournant vers l'écran qui affichait des questions à choix multiples de culture générale. C'est quoi la réponse de celle-là, Spencer ?

Reid jeta un œil à l'écran.

\- B, répondit-il. Les mouches domestiques bourdonnent en clé de Fa.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? questionna Morgan en lui lançant un drôle de regard.

Reid haussa les épaules et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Morgan l'interrompit :

\- Peu importe, je ne veux pas savoir, rit-il en alors que les publicités commençaient, que les lumières diminuaient d'intensité et que leur unsub prenait un siège une ou deux rangée derrière eux.

Reid se surprit à apprécier sincèrement le film, bien qu'il semble plutôt insensé de courir en tout sens en tuant des gens comme une sorte de justicier obéissant à ses propres règles, la cinématographie s'avérait incroyable et Reid ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson d'excitation à chaque explosion superflue.

Evidemment, il y avait aussi le personnage féminin. Et comme il s'agissait du vingtième siècle, la demoiselle était plus attirante et rusée qu'en détresse. Et, bien entendu, quand le héros partageait l'écran avec elle, ils avaient des discussions très dynamiques et sarcastiques, tout particulièrement lors des fêtes mondaines, pendant lesquels sa robe plongeait tellement qu'on voyait pratiquement son nombril.

Ils venaient de terminer le popcorn et de poser le pot vide sur le sol quand Reid sentit une main s'aventurer sur sa cuisse. Il leva les yeux pour voir que Morgan fixait l'écran avec ce qui semblait être un petit sourire en coin.

Reid plissa les yeux et se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran en essayant d'ignorer le frottement sur sa jambe. Et il y parvenait sacrément bien avant que la main se déplace plus haut. Reid regarda de nouveau Morgan et en voyant que celui-ci n'affichait pas la moindre réaction, le jeune génie décida qu'ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu.

Jusqu'à ce que Morgan le prenne quasiment à pleine main à travers son jean.

\- Derek !

Reid attrapa son poignet et leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Morgan fondre sur lui pour un baiser chaotique auquel il répondit volontiers. Soudain, les mains de Morgan furent partout et le cerveau de Reid eut un court-circuit, et il n'aurait pas vraiment pu ressentir davantage d'indifférence envers la raison pour laquelle le héros du film pointait une arme sur son meilleur ami.

Reid agrippa la nuque de Morgan et l'attira plus près de lui qu'il ne l'était déjà. Une des mains de Morgan se trouvait dans ses cheveux, l'autre entre ses jambes et à ce stade Reid se fichait totalement que cela provoque une réaction ou non.

Tout l'acte était spontané. Ils auraient pu regarder la totalité du film sans se rouler des pelles et cela aurait eu l'air réel malgré tout, alors pourquoi Morgan paraissait si déterminé à l'embrasser maintenant ? Tout ce que Reid pouvait dire, c'est que c'était agréable et qu'il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

Une des employés semblait d'un avis différent.

\- Excusez-moi, fit sa voix timide derrière eux alors que Morgan était pratiquement sur Reid et collé à lui.

Morgan s'écarta et se tourna vers elle. Elle devait avoir environ seize ans et rougissait violemment.

\- Mon patron m'a dit que je devais vous jeter dehors si vous n'arrêtez pas, leur dit-elle avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire alors vous pouvez me rendre service s'il vous plaît ?

Morgan lui sourit en acquiesçant et elle s'éloigna, l'air un peu moins nerveux.

Tous deux se remirent correctement sur leurs sièges pendant les quinze dernières minutes du film, ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenant le retournement de situation du scénario, mais tous deux avec la respiration assez saccadée.

Alors que le générique défilait, ils ramassèrent leurs vestes et Reid se tourna vers Morgan :

\- Alors, chez toi ou chez moi, plaisanta-t-il.

Morgan éclata de rire et lui donna une claque sur les fesses, ce qui le fit pousser une exclamation de surprise.

\- Tu les adores vraiment, hein, taquina Reid.

\- Tu aimerais bien le savoir, pas vrai ? gronda Morgan.

Ils sortirent du cinéma et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Il faisait frais et Reid tremblait, mais Morgan jeta un bras chaud et confortable autour de lui et le tint impossiblement près de lui. Reid agrippa le t-shirt de son ainé et soupira en posant la tête contre son épaule, inspirant son odeur. C'était parfait.

Absolument parfait.


	10. Il faut observer

Le trajet de retour se fit entre deux extrêmes. Quand il y avait du silence, il était étouffant, maladroit. Quand ils parlaient, cela semblait presque trop animé, trop exagéré.

Reid aurait pu parier que c'était parce qu'aucun d'eux ne savait comment agir après ce qui était arrivé au cinéma. Devaient-ils discuter de la passion sous-jacente qui ne pouvait être ignorée ? Ou simplement considérer l'incident comme faisant partie de leur travail, de leur rôle ?

Ils sursautèrent tous deux quand le téléphone de Reid sonna, brisant le silence.

\- Allo ? répondit-il.

\- _Bonjour mes chéris_ , fit gaiment Garcia. _J'ai des nouvelles pour vous._

\- Génial, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- _La caméra est définitivement une caméra et quand je l'ai examiné d'un peu plus près je n'ai vu aucun micro dessus._

\- Peut-il être interne ? demanda Reid en se mordant la lèvre et en espérant que la réponse soit « non ».

\- _Techniquement, ça se pourrait. Mais cette caméra n'est pas aussi petite que les plus petites des caméras et elle semble bas de gamme. Les possibilités qu'il y ait un micro sont très minces. J'ai aussi vérifié le reste de la maison mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre, donc je suppose que c'est la seule caméra qu'il a posée._

\- Oh, fit Reid en fronçant les sourcils. Le fait qu'il aurait pu mettre d'autres objets dans la maison ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit. Nous avons été très imprudents, commenta-t-il en se passant la main sur le front.

\- _Tout va bien, petit génie_ , assura Garcia _, plus de peur que de mal._

Le jeune agent soupira :

\- Mais devons-nous être prudent malgré tout ? Comme ne rien dire quand nous sommes dans la chambre par exemple ?

\- _Ne t'embête pas à être prudent. Je suis sûre à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pourcents qu'il n'y a pas de micro._

\- Oui, c'est le dernier pourcent qui m'inquiète.

\- _Pas la peine de t'inquiéter mon chou. En tout cas, pas pour ça._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Morgan.

\- _Eh bien_ , hésita Garcia _, la caméra est du coté d'Einstein junior. Vu l'angle, elle ne va filmer littéralement que lui quand vous dormirez._

\- Mais, fit Reid, les sourcils froncés, est-ce que ça veut dire…

\- Qu'il a une préférence, gronda Morgan.

Reid regarda dans sa direction et vit que ses jointures étaient blanches contre le volant qu'il agrippait fermement.

Reid déglutit péniblement, espérant que Morgan saurait garder son sang-froid.

\- Ca, il fallait s'y attendre puisqu'on pense qu'il pourrait être gay, dit Reid en remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille, le visage légèrement rosi. Ce serait logique qu'il soit attiré par l'un de nous. Et il est assez d'assez forte carrure donc c'est prévisible qu'il cherche un partenaire passif. Sans parler que mes traits androgynes et ma silhouette féminine le ferait sans doute se sentir moins coupable de me désirer alors que tu es clairement masculin donc même s'il te trouvait attirant il ne ferait rien.

Morgan tourna la tête pour le dévisager :

\- Tes traits androgynes et ta silhouette féminine ? répéta-t-il.

\- Quoi ? fit Reid en haussant les épaules. Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais remarqué mes grands yeux ou mes longues jambes ?

\- Si, acquiesça Morgan avec un petit sourire, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te décrirais avec ce genre de termes.

Reid haussa les épaules, souriant malgré lui. Puis son sourire s'évanouit et il bâilla largement.

\- Oh, sourit Morgan, on dirait que beau gosse est fatigué.

\- Entre toi et l'unsub je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

\- _Il y a tellement de choses que je pourrais dire là_ , rit Garcia. _Passez une bonne nuit vous deux, ok ?_

\- D'accord Garcia. A plus tard.

\- _Bonne nuit._

Reid entendit la connexion s'interrompre et ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il s'endormit, la tête contre la vitre.

-o-o-o-

\- Spencer.

Dans l'état de léthargie dans lequel se trouvait Spencer, la voix de Morgan semblait lointaine.

\- Spencer.

Reid tourna légèrement la tête avec un grognement. A la fois ce qui semblait dix minutes plus tard et bien trop tôt, le siège disparut et, pendant un moment, il crut qu'il allait tomber au sol. Puis, rapidement, il réalisa que si cela n'arrivait pas, c'était parce que les bras de Morgan étaient autour de lui et que celui-ci le portait dans la maison à la manière d'une mariée.

\- Der… tenta Reid bien que son cerveau engourdit par le sommeil ne parvienne pas à se connecter correctement. Der…k.

Il sentit Morgan rire plus qu'il ne l'entendit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux beau gosse ?

\- Pov… pose…moi.

\- Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? le taquina Morgan.

Reid leva la tête et tenta de se frotter les yeux :

\- J'n'ai pas b'soin… qu'tu m'portes. J'ai deux… jambes. C'va aller, grommela-t-il.

\- Tais-toi et laisse-moi te porter, rit Morgan.

Reid entendit la prote d'entrée s'ouvrir bien que son esprit ne soit pas assez réveillé pour comprendre comment Morgan avait fait étant donné que ses mains étaient prises. Il eut vaguement conscience d'être porté à travers la maison et fut enveloppé par la chaleur venant probablement de la cheminée. Il se sentit être posé sur une surface confortable et moelleuse et fut immédiatement conscient qu'il ne s'agissait pas du lit. Il sentit un oreiller chaud et dur sous sa tête.

Reid entrouvrit un œil et se retrouva face à la télévision, sur le canapé, la joue contre la jambe de Morgan.

\- Pourquoi on n'est pas dans le lit ? demanda-t-il, groggy.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que ce type t'observe par la caméra ou la fenêtre quand je ne suis pas avec toi.

Reid y réfléchit pendant un moment puis haussa les épaules avant d'acquiescer. Il ne le voulait pas non plus.

Il regarda Morgan allumer la télévision et trouva une chaîne qui diffusait un vieux film des années cinquante dont Reid connaissait les dialogues par cœur. Un moment arriva où, pris dans le feu de l'action avec les deux personnages principaux, il ne put s'en empêcher :

\- J'ai toujours su que ce jour viendrait, murmura-t-il en même temps que la femme. Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, si ? Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner là.

Il sentit les yeux de Morgan sur lui mais continua de citer les dialogues.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je rester ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes ? fit l'homme avec colère en même temps que Reid.

\- Et le bébé alors ?

Reid sentit Morgan le pousser du coude et il se tut aussitôt, pensant que son ainé lui demandait d'arrêter.

\- Désolé.

\- Non, non, pas la peine de t'excuser, je me demandais juste comment tu savais ça.

Reid fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pense que je l'ai vu un soir avec ma mère. C'était avant que mon père s'en aille et nous avions encore assez d'argent pour une télévision.

\- Et tu te souviens des dialogues. Je veux dire, je sais que tu as une mémoire eidétique et tout mais je ne pensais pas que c'était fiable à ce point là.

Reid haussa les épaules.

\- Cette scène avait fait pleurer ma mère. Je m'en souviens si bien parce que je _détestais_ la voir pleurer. J'avais toujours l'impression que c'était ma faute. Je sais que c'est ridicule, ajouta-t-il avec un rire d'autodérision, mais c'est ce que ma conscience me faisait ressentir. Quand le film s'est terminé, elle m'a regardé avec les larmes aux yeux et m'a dit qu'elle n'avait vu ce film qu'une seule fois auparavant, et c'était quand elle était enceinte de moi.

Reid se tourna de sorte à être face à Morgan et le regarder dans les yeux :

\- A la fin du film, l'homme part quand même. La fille est d'abord effondrée, mais elle apprend à être plus forte. Elle apprend qu'on ne trouve pas toujours l'amour de la manière la plus évidente, mais chacun à sa façon. Elle élève seule son enfant.

Pendant un instant, Morgan regarda simplement Spencer, sans rien dire.

\- Ca ressemble beaucoup à tes parents, finit-il par dire.

\- Pas particulièrement. Pas avec toutes ces histoires d'amour. Mais cela amène effectivement à se demander si ma mère savait que leur relation se détériorait, et si c'est réellement de ma faute.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute.

\- Tu ne le sais pas, ça. Et moi non plus.

Morgan s'assit et regarda Reid pendant environ quinze secondes avant de se pencher lentement et poser ses lèvres sur celle du jeune génie, d'une manière si douce et innocente que celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

Quand Morgan se recula, il se lécha les lèvres mais garda son visage près du sien.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- Ne le sois pas, murmura Reid en retour.

Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux pour s'assurer que les larmes n'avaient pas coulé.

\- Ca semblait juste le meilleur moyen de te réconforter, fit doucement Morgan.

\- C'est efficace, acquiesça Reid.

Morgan hocha également la tête, imitant les actions du jeune agent.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Spencer. Peu importe ce que ton cerveau est allé inventer.

Sentant les larmes couler, Reid se détourna et ferma les yeux. Après un instant, il sentit le pouce de Morgan effleurer doucement sa joue et essuyer ses larmes.

Reid avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge avec un petit son de déglutition.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Morgan acquiesça et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

\- Allons nous coucher beau gosse.


	11. Du fond du coeur

Quand Reid se réveilla, il fut un peu surpris -mais ravi- de voir Morgan qui le regardait, les yeux mi-clos et l'air très heureux.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

\- Bonjour, répondit Morgan d'une voix toute aussi basse, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser sur le nez.

Reid fronça le nez et les sourcils puis se mit à rire. Il pouvait sentir le bras de Morgan autour de lui, et la chaleur de son corps contre lui lui procura un frisson.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas debout ? N'es-tu pas le « lève-tôt » typique ?

Morgan rit et Reid sentit le bras se resserrer un peu contre lui.

\- Je n'aime toujours pas l'idée que tu sois la cible préférentielle de ce type. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul.

Reid fronça les sourcils :

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ?

Morgan réfléchit pendant une seconde puis répondit :

\- Depuis sept heures.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

Morgan se tourna et Reid s'enveloppa de ses bras à la perte soudaine de chaleur.

\- Dix heures, répondit son ainé.

\- Tu es resté avec moi pendant trois heures ? demanda Reid avant de rouler sur le dos et étirer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

L'air était frais sur son torse nu mais la sensation sur ses muscles étaient délicieuse. En baissant de nouveau les bras, il surprit le regard de Morgan sur lui. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et il semblait parti très loin. Reid ne put s'empêcher de croiser les bras, les mains sur ses côtes, gêné.

\- Derek ?

\- Hein ? Euh, ouais, je suis resté.

Reid fronça légèrement les sourcils. Morgan avait-il été distrait par les parties de son corps exposées ? Bien sûr, Morgan avait admis être bisexuel, mais même si Reid aimait les hommes il ne se retrouvait définitivement pas à fixer chaque type qui entrait torse-nu dans les vestiaires du BAU.

Pas si vite. N'importe quoi. Si, il le faisait.

Mais tout de même, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quoi que ce soit qui vaille la peine d'être regardé, ou comme si Morgan n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de le voir torse-nu avant ce jour.

Peut-être s'était-il simplement perdu dans ses pensées, se raisonna Reid, il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu le fil la conversation en le voyant…

Si ?

Reid s'assit d'un mouvement rapide et plia les doigts de ses pieds et ses mains pour s'assurer que rien n'était engourdi.

\- Tout marche correctement ? le taquina Morgan en le voyant assis là à regarder ses mains comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

Le jeune agent lui lança un sourire sarcastique en plissant les yeux.

\- Ha. Ha. Oui, tout fonctionne.

\- Bien, tant mieux. Dans ce cas peut-être que tu peux faire le petit-déjeuner pour une fois ? fit Morgan avec un sourire narquois.

Reid lui tira la langue et Morgan éclata de rire devant le geste enfantin, avant de sortir de la chambre pour probablement se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Reid soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Les nuages obscurcissaient le ciel et plongeaient dans l'ombre l'herbe et les arbres. Reid était sûr que s'il sortait, il pourrait voir sa respiration et il fut soulagé d'être à l'intérieur, dans le confort et la chaleur, avec un radiateur en chair et en os.

Qui n'était pas non plus désagréable à regarder.

Reid se sourit à lui-même et secoua la tête avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il réalisa alors combien ils étaient emmêlés et il se mit pratiquement à rire en imaginant de quoi il pouvait avoir l'air.

Morgan s'en fichait, cependant. Il vous dirait que vous êtes agréable à regarder même si vous étiez sur votre lit de mort après un horrible accident. Parce qu'il était gentil à ce point-là.

Pas qu'il considère l'apparence importante, de toute façon.

Reid soupira, se leva, enfila un grand sweatshirt de Morgan et se rendit dans la cuisine.

Il se dirigea d'abord vers la cafetière et l'alluma, puis regarda désespérément autour de lui.

\- Tu t'es perdu ? demanda Morgan, derrière lui.

Le jeune agent se retourna et secoua la tête :

\- C'est seulement que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le petit-déjeuner, avoua-t-il un peu honteusement.

\- Que dis-tu d'une omelette ?

\- Je ne sais pas faire une omelette, fit Reid avec contrariété.

\- Peut-être, mais moi oui.

\- Mais _je_ suis censé _te_ faire le petit-déjeuner.

\- Détends-toi, je me payais ta tête en disant ça.

Reid se mordit la lèvre et regarda Morgan aller ouvrir le réfrigérateur pour commencer à sortir les ingrédients.

\- Désolé de ne pas beaucoup contribuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Morgan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne fais jamais le repas ni n'allume le feu ni quoi que ce soit.

\- Spencer, sourit Morgan, tu as fait le ménage dans toute la maison. Et puis on n'est pas là depuis assez longtemps pour que ça soit un problème.

Reid haussa simplement les épaules et s'assit sur un des tabourets entourant l'îlot central. De sa place, il observa Morgan travailler et bientôt des odeurs d'oignons, de fromages ainsi que d'autres délicieux arômes envahissent la cuisine.

L'esprit de Reid se mit à errer et il remarqua à peine Morgan poser l'assiette avec la merveille d'œufs devant lui. Après quelques secondes, son ainé l'appela pour le tirer de sa rêverie.

\- Spencer ? Ca va ? demanda-t-il, préoccupé.

Reid leva les yeux avec un sourire triste.

\- Oui, désolé. Je pense que je suis fatigué d'être ici.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça Morgan. Ca fait presque un mois qu'on est sur cette enquête.

Reid hocha la tête et fixa son assiette.

\- Le BAU et mon appartement me manquent, tu sais.

\- On n'a pas l'habitude de rester à un seul endroit si longtemps, confirma Morgan.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes avant de commencer à manger, leur repas parfois ponctué d'un grognement appréciateur de Reid.

\- Content que ça te plaise, gamin, sourit Morgan en prenant à son tour une bouchée.

Quand ils eurent tous deux terminé, le jeune génie prit leurs assiettes, la poêle et la planche à découper afin de les laver. Il pouvait entendre, dans le couloir, Morgan parler au téléphone avec ce qu'il supposait être un membre de l'équipe et quand l'agent revint dans la cuisine, douze minutes plus tard, c'était avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- A qui parlais-tu ? demanda Reid avec curiosité en regardant son collègue par-dessus son épaule.

\- Hotch, répondit Morgan en rayonnant.

Il y eut un silence de cinq secondes.

\- Et tu as un sourire digne du Joker parce que… ?

\- Ah ! Oui, rit Morgan en ayant soudain l'air de se rappeler que Reid ne savait pas de quoi ils avaient parlé. On va simuler une relation sexuelle ce soir !

Le sourire de Morgan s'agrandit et il commençait à effrayer Reid avec ses airs de Chat de Cheshire, lequel lui avait toujours fichu la trouille.

\- D'a…ccord, rit Reid. Je n'aurais jamais pensé t'entendre dire ça. Entendre _qui que ce soit_ dire ça, pour ce que cela vaut. Ou que la personne en question serait aussi excitée à cette idée.

\- Non, non, non, tu ne vois pas, on va se faire attaquer cette nuit !

\- Très bien, cette conversation devient de plus en plus étrange, affirma Reid avec un petit rire incrédule.

Morgan soupira tout en affichant toujours son sourire.

\- Non ! Ok, on va simuler une relation sexuelle, notre unsub va essayer de nous tuer et l'équipe va intervenir et nous sauver et on va épingler ce type et on va rentrer chez nous !

Reid fit semblant de réfléchir à la question.

\- D'accord, je crois que je te suis, sourit-il avant de se rembrunir : et s'il ne vient pas, encore une fois ?

Morgan secoua la tête avec un tel sourire que son visage semblait menacer de se couper en deux.

\- Je vais te ravir si intensément et passionnément qu'il ne pourra que laisser libre court à sa colère. Et puis on sera de ton coté du lit, comme ça il pourra nous regarder avec la caméra.

Reid ne put empêcher un frisson de lui remonter l'échine à la pensée de Morgan qui _ravissait_ son corps.

\- A…à quelle heure le fera-t-on ?

\- Vingt heures, répondit Morgan en regardant sa montre. Ce qui nous laisse neuf heures.

Reid acquiesça et retourna à sa vaisselle.

\- Tellement à attendre, soupira-t-il.

Morgan se mit à rire.

\- Ouais, je peux imaginer que ce doit être un enfer pour quelqu'un avec un cerveau hyperactif comme le tien.

\- Pas loin, murmura misérablement Reid.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je t'emmène à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ouais, on va y passer la journée. Tu pourras t'asseoir là et lire pendant que moi je… je ne sais pas, je trouverai quelque chose. Et après on pourra aller dîner et revenir ici pour se préparer à rentrer chez nous.

Reid fixa son ainé pendant un moment :

\- Tu va rester là à rien faire… pendant que je lis… toute la journée ?

\- Bon, peut-être pas _toute_ la journée, on pourra changer après quelques heures. Mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas des masses de livres ici et que tu les as déjà tous lus. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

Reid acquiesça vigoureusement. C'allait être une merveilleuse journée.

-o-o-o-

La bibliothèque de la ville était peut-être petite, mais Reid sourit comme un gamin en y entrant. Il y avait là des livres allant de ce qu'un enfant de cinq ans lirait à ce que quelqu'un comme lui pourrait chercher. Il savoura la vieille odeur familière et toujours agréable des vieux livres usés et se tourna vers Morgan, qui se tenait négligemment à coté de lui et le regardait avec intérêt.

\- Par où vas-tu commencer, beau gosse ? questionna-t-il.

Reid se mordit la lèvre et alla droit vers le coin le plus reculé, où il semblait y avoir beaucoup de gros volumes. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Morgan secouer la tête.

Le jeune génie prit cinq énormes ouvrages et les posa immédiatement sur une table toute proche. Morgan, lui, erra un peu avant de revenir avec un petit roman. Reid ne tergiversa pas davantage et se retrouva bientôt immergé dans les pages qui remplissaient son cerveau d'informations.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Reid terminait son deuxième livre, il leva la tête et fut un peu surpris de voir Morgan le fixer.

\- Hum oui ? fit-il avec une certaine maladresse.

\- Salut, répondit Morgan avec un petit sourire.

\- Je… peux t'aider ? rit le jeune génie, bien que cela sonne comme un rire nerveux.

Morgan secoua la tête :

\- Nan.

\- Depuis combien de temps me regardes-tu comme ça ?

Morgan haussa les épaules sans détourner le regard :

\- Cinq minutes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es fascinant, tu sais ? Tu lis si vite et là, tu irradies pratiquement.

\- J'aime lire, rougit Reid.

\- Je sais que tu aimes ça.

Reid s'humecta les lèvres :

\- Comment avance ton livre ?

Morgan regarda la couverture :

\- C'est une histoire d'amour sur une fille de ferme qui tombe amoureuse du garçon d'écurie. Je suis passé directement à la scène de sexe et ce n'est plus intéressant maintenant.

\- Pourquoi tu n'en prends pas un autre ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me suggèrerais ?

Reid commençait à être sérieusement mal à l'aise. Morgan se conduisait bizarrement et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Puis la réponse le frappa. Et effectivement, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux, il vit leur type dans un coin de la zone de lecture de la bibliothèque.

 _Pas très discret, hein ?_ songea Reid en retenant un sourire narquois.

\- Eh bien, vu que c'est une romance qui t'a attiré en premier lieu, pourquoi ne pas essayer un slash ? Voir si ça, ça t'excite.

\- Un slash ?

\- Oui, tu sais, un homme avec un homme.

\- Mmh… fit Morgan en semblant réfléchir à la question. Je ne saurais pas où trouver ce genre de romans.

Reid se leva et traversa la zone où se trouvaient assemblées les tables. Ironiquement, l'endroit où il devait aller se trouvait directement derrière l'unsub. Vraiment juste derrière. De son point de vue, il semblait que Reid marchait vers lui.

Quand le génie fut à mi-chemin, l'unsub se mit à bouger sur place, mal à l'aise. Reid ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qu'il allait faire. L'attraperait-il ? Non, cela ne faisait pas partie de son MO. Mais il semblait horriblement tendu et cela rendait le jeune agent nerveux. Il était cependant trop tard : s'il changeait de direction maintenant, l'unsub comprendrait. Au mieux, il penserait que Reid le rejetait et _ça,_ ça ne risquait pas de bien se terminer.

Il se redressa donc et continua tout droit en gardant un regard égal et une posture naturelle.

Au moment où il passait à coté de leur homme, Reid put le voir se tendre et il supposa qu'il retenait sa respiration. Lui continua simplement et regarda l'étagère pendant cinq bonnes secondes avant de sélectionner un livre qu'il avait lui-même déjà lu auparavant. En se tournant, il donna accidentellement un coup dans l'épaule de l'unsub.

\- Oh, désolé, fit Reid de sa voix la plus douce et la plus aimable. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

L'homme leva les yeux et Reid fut abasourdi par ses yeux sombres. Sa peau montrait des tons olive, comme s'il avait des racines grecques. Ou peut-être italiennes, c'était difficile à déterminer, même pour Reid.

\- Pas de problèmes, répondit l'unsub d'un ton égal.

Sa voix était profonde et l'intensité de son regard rappelait presque celui de Hotch. S'assurant de ne pas trop s'attarder, Reid retourna à leur table.

\- Voilà, dit-il en laissant tomber le livre devant Morgan.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?

Reid leva les yeux au ciel :

\- C'est l'histoire d'un riche adolescent d'environ seize ans qui tombe amoureux de son jardinier, qui a le même âge et est là pour un travail estival. Sa famille, toutefois, est _très_ religieuse alors il ne peut pas le montrer au grand jour. Une nuit, vers minuit, alors que le jardinier est en train de ranger ses affaires parce qu'il a terminé de réparer la grange, le héros sort et le confronte avant qu'il ne parte. Ils parlent pendant un temps et finissent par partager un baiser long et passionné avant de se séparer. Le reste du livre raconte comment ils se tournent autour avant que la famille ne se rende compte de la vérité par accident quand la mère les surprend pendant qu'ils ont une relation sexuelle dans la grange. Mais, comme tu le sais, l'amour triomphe toujours alors ça finit bien, conclut le génie avec un sourire narquois.

\- Bien, alors pourquoi je devrais le lire si tu peux simplement me le réciter ? J'aimerai bien entendre la scène de sexe sortir de ta bouche.

\- Derek ! rit Reid en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de son ainé.

Morgan lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira à lui pour un long baiser.

Ca, Reid ne s'en lasserait jamais.

\- Allez, fit-il en se reculant. Lis-le. Je dois encore terminer le chapitre sur la guerre de 1812, termina-t-il en indiquant son propre livre.

Morgan resta à le fixer pendant encore cinq secondes avant de hocher la tête et ouvrir son roman.

Quarante minutes supplémentaires filèrent et Morgan claqua le livre sur la table.

\- Terminé ? demanda Reid qui était lui-même à la moitié du livre suivant étant donné qu'il lisait moins rapidement pour que l'unsub ne se doute de rien.

\- Je me suis retrouvé à passer la première partie pour aller directement à la scène de sexe. Très informative, mais en fin de compte, très peu réaliste.

\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé en le lisant, acquiesça Reid. Veux-tu faire quelque chose d'autre ? Ca me tue de lire si lentement.

\- Ouais, soupira Morgan. Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé en t'emmenant ici, désolé.

Reid balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

\- Inutile de t'excuser, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Je crois qu'il y avait un pub sur la route. Tu as faim ?

\- Pas particulièrement, je veux dire, il est seulement… midi trente, affirma Reid en consultant sa montre. Nous avons mangé il y a deux heures et demi, mais peut-être que ça nous donnera quelque chose à faire.

\- Allons-y alors.

-o-o-o-

Il faisait chaud, dans le pub. Bien que Reid ai demandé à la charmante serveuse de baisser le radiateur, sa requête ne donna lieu à aucune modification de température. Reid retira son cardigan et défit les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise.

\- Bon sang, qu'essayent-ils de faire ? Nous rôtir vivants ?

Morgan éclata de rire. Lui aussi avait retiré sa veste et ne portait plus que sa chemise bleu clair qui, Reid devait l'admettre, se mariait délicieusement à sa carnation.

Ils avaient partagé une assiette de frites et une autre de beignets d'oignon, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait se résoudre à manger quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils restèrent donc assis à siroter des boissons légères (« il est trop tôt pour boire de l'alcool » avait réprimandé Reid) et à parler, mais même cela devenait ennuyeux après un moment.

\- Une partie, ça te dit ? demanda Morgan en indiquant la table de billard, de l'autre coté du pub.

\- Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas joué, songea Reid.

\- Eh bien, on peut toujours aller réveiller ces engrenages rouillés, pas vrai ?

\- Premièrement, cette analogie n'a aucun sens, et deuxièmement, quand je dis « une éternité », je veux dire depuis la fête de remises des diplômes, quand j'avais douze ans.

\- Tu es allé à la fête de remises des diplômes ? questionna Morgan.

Reid savait que la surprise de son collègue venait uniquement de la grande différence d'âge entre ses camarades de classes et lui.

\- Uniquement pour leur filer une raclée au billard, rit Reid. Et ensuite, je suis parti.

\- Mais tu as une mémoire eidétique, non ? Alors tu sais toujours comme donner des raclées au billard.

\- Oh non, je joue comme un pied. C'est simplement qu'ils étaient encore pires, déclara Reid en haussant les épaules avant de se lever. Enfin, ça vaut le coup d'essayer, pas vrai ?

Ils installèrent le jeu assez rapidement et Morgan lança la partie.

Reid resta là où il se trouvait, l'air très nerveux, avant de se pencher sur la table et faire de son mieux pour retrouver les gestes du lycée. Après plusieurs secondes à étudier sa cible, il frappa la boule blanche qui roula sur elle-même avant de s'arrêter à deux bons centimètres de l'endroit où elle aurait dû se trouver.

Morgan eut l'air de se retenir de rire alors que Reid lui lançait son fameux regard assassin digne d'un chaton.

L'ainé des agents prit son tour et frappa la boule, mais manqua le trou. Il haussa les épaules en s'écartant afin que Reid puisse tenter à nouveau son coup.

Il rata complètement la boule blanche.

\- Waouh, je ne devrais vraiment pas jouer au billard, soupira-t-il.

\- Comment c'est possible, tu pourrais probablement apprendre à jouer du violon en moins d'une heure, mais tu ne peux pas frapper une balle avec une autre ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a aussi une queue d'impliquée ? rétorqua Reid avant de grimacer. Ouah, parler billard ça fait vite pervers.

Morgan éclata de rire.

\- Tu veux quelques tuyaux ?

\- S'il te plaît, implora Reid.

Morgan fit le tour de la table et se pencha afin de montrer la position à prendre.

\- Il faut que tu ais les yeux au même niveau, d'accord ? Et garde la queue de billard entre ton pouce et ton index.

Reid acquiesça.

\- Concentre-toi sur la boule que tu veux faire entrer dans le trou, pas sur la queue.

Il donna alors un coup et remporta la bille qu'il visait.

\- D'accord.

Reid alla se mettre en place et se pencha en imitant mal la position de Morgan. Après un instant à ajuster son mouvement, il leva les yeux.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Non, rit Morgan en secouant la tête en venant se mettre derrière lui. Comme ça.

Il se pencha contre Reid et mis ses mains autour des siennes.

Aussi stupidement cliché que ce soit, Reid ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un bond et sa respiration d'accélérer en sentant Morgan contre lui.

\- Tu dois te pencher davantage, jusqu'à avoir le nez quasiment sur la table et les yeux au niveau de la boule.

Reid obtempéra mais se retrouva à rougir furieusement car le seul moyen d'y parvenir, c'était de pousser contre l'aine de Morgan avec ses fesses.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Morgan se mit à rire.

Le jeune agent ne l'avait pas réalisé avant, mais la bouche de Morgan se trouvait juste derrière son oreille et son rire envoya de l'air chaud sur la zone érogène. Il ne put retenir le frisson qui le parcourut littéralement, faisant trembler son corps fin contre celui, masculin, de Morgan.

\- Ca va ? ronronna pratiquement Morgan dans son oreille.

\- Oui, tenta de répondre Reid.

Sa voix, néanmoins, le trahit en sortant à deux bons octaves au-dessus de son ton habituel.

\- Oui, répéta-t-il de manière plus satisfaisante avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

Morgan rit de nouveau et Reid ferma les yeux. Soit pour réprimer la sensation, soit pour la savourer, il ne savait pas vraiment.

\- D'accord, alors maintenant, concentre-toi sur la bille numérotée, pas sur la queue.

Reid rouvrit les yeux et suivit les instructions de Morgan, les yeux fixés sur la sphère violette qui le narguait.

\- Bien. Détends-toi et mets tes mains comme ça, continua son ainé en entrelaçant les doigts de leurs mains gauches pour leur faire prendre la position qu'il souhaitait. Bien, maintenant recule la queue de billard pour que le bout soit à environ cinq ou six centimètres de la bille blanche. Voilà, essaye de tirer, et souviens-toi de suivre légèrement la bille.

Reid hocha brièvement la tête avant de jouer. Il parvint à toucher la boule violette avec la blanche, mais rata le trou de quelques centimètres.

\- Bien joué, le félicita Morgan en se redressant.

\- J'ai raté le trou, objecta le génie avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Mais tu en étais bien plus proche qu'avant. Change juste un peu l'angle la prochaine fois.

Reid acquiesça et poussa les mèches de cheveux tombées devant son visage en se demandant si Morgan allait finir par y voir clair dans sa petite mascarade « je ne sais pas jouer au billard ».

-o-o-o-

L'horloge, sur le tableau de bord, indiquait dix-neuf heures quarante huit quand ils se garèrent dans leur allée. Ils savaient que s'il faisait bon dans la voiture, le temps, à l'extérieur, était loin d'être clément, c'est pourquoi ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Simplement assis dans le véhicule, avec un accord silencieux sur le fait qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas quitter la chaleur de l'habitacle pour l'instant.

\- Merci, pour aujourd'hui, fit Reid à voix basse.

Morgan se tourna pour le regarder :

\- Pas de problème, sourit-il, c'était fun.

Reid hocha la tête et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle retomba bien vite à sa place et le jeune agent l'y laissa.

Morgan, cependant, tendit la main pour l'écarter à nouveau et il laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur le coté du visage de Reid.

Le génie leva les yeux et eu un petit sourire en voyant la tendresse dans les yeux de Morgan. Après une seconde à s'observer, l'ainé passa la main dans les cheveux de Reid et l'attira à lui.

Leurs lèvres s'écartèrent en allant à la rencontre de celles de l'autre, approfondissant le baiser avant même qu'il ne commence. Ils bougeaient en tandem, inclinant la tête d'un coté puis de l'autre pour tenter de trouver la position parfaite et, une fois que ce fut fait, ils la maintinrent pendant cinq bonnes secondes, leurs respirations mêlées.

Reid agrippa la nuque de Morgan alors qu'ils se lançaient de nouveau dans un tango fiévreux et, le temps que Morgan aille poser ses mains sur sa taille, Reid était déjà à bout de souffle.

Ce serait un euphémisme de dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être levé de son siège et installé sur les genoux de Morgan, ce qui le fit pousser une exclamation de surprise tandis que son ainé riait.

Ils reprirent là où ils en étaient restés et bien qu'une voix soit en train de crier du fond de son esprit « Ce n'est pas réel ! Ce n'est pas réel ! », Reid ne pouvait s'empêcher de coller ses hanches contre celles de Morgan en des mouvements qui ne pouvaient être désignés que comme allumeurs.

L'ainé gémit et arracha sa bouche à celle de Reid, la respiration haletante.

\- On se calme, beau gosse, ou ça va devenir plus réel que c'est censé l'être.

\- D-désolé, rougit Reid alors que son ainé suivait sa nuque. Je me suis laissé emporter.

\- Ton collier est allumé, observa Morgan en suçant sa clavicule.

\- Garcia aime écouter.

\- Et tu la laisses faire ?

\- Eh bien c'est ça ou je risque de me retrouver avec une vengeance quelconque de sa part.

Morgan hocha la tête d'un air absent avant de sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres et suçoter celle de Reid.

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse y réfléchir à deux fois, ses mains remontèrent le long de la chemise de Morgan, ses doigts courant le long des abdos avant que ses pouces n'aillent frotter ses tétons.

Les mains de Morgan attrapèrent les poignets de Reid comme pour essayer de les immobiliser - ce qu'il fit, mais les pouces de Reid continuèrent leur mouvement autour des petites proéminences, provoquant un grognement de son collègue contre sa bouche.

Reid ne savait toujours pas vraiment où son cerveau avait disparu alors qu'il tendait la main et ouvrait la portière.

L'air était effectivement frais et Reid resta collé à la bouche de Morgan en tirant celui-ci dehors par sa chemise. Ils se tinrent debout à coté de la voiture pendant quelques secondes avant que l'un d'eux (Reid n'était pas sûr de savoir qui) trouve la portière et la ferme. Ils se dirigèrent alors jusqu'à la porte en essayant de ne pas se faire trébucher mutuellement, sans jamais briser le baiser.

Une fois arrivé aux marches du porche, Morgan plaqua Reid contre la porte d'entrée, le serrant entre son corps et le bois, ce qui le fit grogner. Il sentit une des mains de Morgan chercher la poignée puis tenter de la tourner.

\- C'est verrouillé, gronda-t-il contre la bouche de Reid.

\- Je m'en occupe, fit le plus jeune dans un souffle.

Il se tourna dos à Morgan en sortant la clef de sa poche. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il tentait de la mettre dans la serrure, et le fait que Morgan glisse ses mains le long de ses hanches avant d'aller se poser sur ses fesses n'aidait pas non plus.

\- Faut que ça soit réel, lui rappela Morgan alors qu'il tressaillait légèrement et se mordait la lèvre pour réprimer un gémissement.

Enfin, _enfin_ , Reid parvint à ouvrir la porte et ils entrèrent en trébuchant à moitié dans l'obscurité jusqu'à la chambre.

\- D-d-désolé, balbutia Reid en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Morgan alluma la lampe de chevet, qui projeta une lueur chaleureuse dans la pièce.

\- Ca ne sera pas comme la dernière fois. Vu notre manière d'agir, il va falloir continuer en se montrant passionnés, acheva de s'excuser le jeune génie.

\- Et c'est de ta faute ? questionna Morgan en retirant aussi son haut.

\- C'est moi qui ai commencé à te chauffer dans la voiture.

Morgan sourit et se dirigea lentement vers lui en essayant de défaire rapidement le dernier bouton, ce qui s'avérait difficile :

\- C'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Ca va l'appâter.

Morgan s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Reid et, pendant un instant, ils restèrent simplement là, à se regarder, à vérifier que tout allait bien.

Puis, ils ne furent plus que bouches et bras et jambes et langues. Ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait et qu'ils tentaient de se souder l'un à l'autre avec chaque parcelle de leur corps possibles.

Il n'y eut que des halètements et des gémissements et, soudain, la ceinture de Reid disparut, rapidement suivie par le pantalon de Morgan.

Dès que le pantalon de Reid fut au sol, ils se séparèrent et s'entreregardèrent, un peu mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que Morgan brise le silence avec un petit rire.

\- J'imagine qu'on y passe tous les deux, cette fois, observa-t-il.

\- Pas d'hésitation, pas vrai ? fit Reid avant de se saisir du boxer de son ainé et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes pour ensuite pousser Morgan à s'asseoir au bord du lit, dos à la fenêtre.

Reid sourit et se laissa tomber à genoux. Morgan écarquilla les yeux.

\- La caméra ne peut pas voir ce coté du lit, assura-t-il. Et nous devons lui offrir un spectacle qui le mette en rage. Il sera davantage en colère si je me plie à ta volonté que si c'est toi qui me donne du plaisir.

\- C'est vrai, souffla Morgan.

Reid s'avança puis se recula légèrement en gardant toujours ses yeux dans ceux de Morgan afin de respecter son intimité.

Il fallut apparemment un peu de temps à Morgan avant qu'il paraisse en accord avec ce qui se passait. Il rejeta alors la tête en arrière en poussa un grognement de plaisir feint. Cela fit pratiquement rire Reid car de son point de vue, Morgan semblait agir sans la moindre raison. Il garda cependant son rire pour lui-même, sachant que cela pourrait blesser la fierté de son ami.

Après un moment, Morgan plaça sa main derrière la tête de Reid et prétendit guider ses mouvements.

\- Ca doit le rendre fou, songea Morgan à haute voix.

\- Fais comme si ça devenait vraiment bon.

Morgan obtempéra en faisant des mouvements haletants avec des expressions appropriées.

\- Tu es plus doué à ça que moi, rit-il.

\- A faire des fellations ou des grimaces ? le taquina Reid.

\- Les expressions, confirma Morgan. Tu arrives mieux à faire croire que c'est réel.

\- Prétends tout simplement que ça l'est, fit Reid en haussant les épaules.

Morgan redressa brusquement la tête, faisant légèrement sursauter son collègue.

\- Tu prétends c'est réel ?

\- De toute évidence, se moqua Reid. Maintenant, vu que tu as fais un mouvement brusque, je pense que c'est ici que la gâterie prend fin.

Il se redressa légèrement et poussa Morgan en arrière, le piégeant entre lui et le lit.

\- Est-ce que tu, disons, ne bandes pas en faisant ça ? questionna Morgan.

\- Tu ne prétends pas que c'est réel à ce point _là_ , rit doucement Reid. Et puis, ça aura l'air plutôt bizarre si on est tous les deux en berne, non ?

Il pencha la tête et captura la bouche de Morgan alors que celui-ci riait.

 _Bon dieu, j'aimerais tant que ce soit réel_ , gémit pratiquement la voix dans sa tête. Il pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer faire courir ses mains le long de la peau de Morgan aux endroits les plus vulnérables, embrasser les endroits le plus sensibles. Il pouvait pratiquement imaginer les doigts calleux de Morgan errer sur sa cage thoracique et sur son estomac et…

Les sourcils de Reid se froncèrent et Morgan dut le sentir car il s'immobilisa et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ouais.

Le jeune agent avait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, seulement il ne pouvait pas, pas devant Morgan. Pas maintenant.

\- Tu en es sûr ? insista Morgan dont l'inquiétude creusait les traits.

\- Ouaip, répéta Reid.

Il savait que cela sonnait trop abrupt pour être rassurant mais, avant que Morgan puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il baissa la tête et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Il faut qu'on retire ton sous-vêtement, murmura Morgan.

Reid acquiesça.

\- Alors, fais-le, toi.

Morgan s'en occupa rapidement et fit glisser le boxer avant de le retirer complètement.

Ouah, il n'avait pas réfléchi à la situation.

A présent que leurs deux vêtements étaient retirés, rien n'empêchait plus certaines parties de leur anatomie de se toucher, et la gravité n'aidait certainement pas.

\- Euh… fit Reid, à court de mots.

Il manqua alors pousser un cri de surprise en sentant les mains de Morgan sur sa taille.

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment de moyens d'éviter ça, accepta Morgan, il va y avoir des contacts embarrassants.

Il s'était déplacé de sorte à ce que sa bouche soit près de l'oreille de Reid afin que toute conversation ne semble pas étrange pour un regard extérieur.

\- Permission d'agripper tes fesses ?

Reid dut réfléchir à cette demande. Si le faisait, cela signifierait que Morgan caresserait littéralement ses fesses nues. Cela signifierait aussi probablement qu'ils finiraient bel et bien avec leur attirail l'un contre l'autre. Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à éviter que cela n'arrive en tournant ses hanches à un angle étrange et en gardant son aine plus basse que celle de Morgan.

Ca ne paraissait vraiment pas être une bonne idée mais, franchement, avait-il le choix ?

\- Ouais, fit-il avec incertitude avant de répéter de manière assurée : ouais, tu peux.

Reid sentit les mains de Morgan serpenter le long de son corps et il frissonna quand elles atteignirent son fessier.

Les mains de Morgan parurent d'abord prudentes, hésitantes, jusqu'à ce que Reid se recule légèrement en affichant un petit sourire afin de l'encourager. Sa prise se fit alors plus ferme et il attira Reid contre lui. Le contact fut soudain, délicieux et ils fermèrent les yeux en dépit du fait qu'ils ne devraient sans doute pas agir de manière si « réaliste ». Une fois qu'ils sentirent tous deux la friction, toutefois, ce fut comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus arrêter.

Reid gémit et enfouit son visage contre le cou de Morgan en commençant à bouger inconsciemment ses hanches.

Ce n'est qu'une minute plus tard que les mains de Morgan le quittèrent pour aller se loger dans ses cheveux.

\- Arrête, beau gosse, arrête, demanda-t-il, pantelant.

Seulement, Reid n'en avait pas envie. Il grogna contre sa gorge et continua ses mouvements de hanches contre celles de Morgan.

\- Non, vraiment. Spence. Spence.

Reid amena ses lèvres à celles de Morgan pour le faire taire.

\- Spencer ! s'exclama Morgan en se tournant pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser et en mettant les mains sur les hanches de son ami afin de l'obliger à arrêter.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Reid s'écarta et dévisagea Morgan, le souffle court. Les yeux de son ainé étaient fermés et sa mâchoire crispée.

Soudain, la température de la chambre grimpa. Beaucoup.

\- Oh mon dieu, souffla Reid. J-je suis vraiment désolé, Morgan.

Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

\- Hein ?

\- Je suis allé trop loin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ? Non. Je veux dire, oui mais…

Morgan passa lentement la main dans les cheveux de Reid.

\- Aussi blessant que ce soit pour ma fierté de l'admettre, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite le… spectacle ne va pas durer bien longtemps.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Reid comprenne ce que son collègue voulait dire.

\- Qu-quoi ? Vraiment ?

\- Ouais, ne m'en tiens pas rigueur, veux-tu ? Ca fait un bail. Passons juste à…

Morgan laissa sa phrase en suspend et Reid acquiesça avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Tu veux que je sois au-dessus ? murmura-t-il. Il aura une meilleure vue.

Reid aurait put jurer avoir vu Morgan rougir.

\- Il va falloir aller de ton coté du lit, remarqua ce dernier.

Reid y réfléchit une seconde puis hocha la tête et se leva.

\- Installes-toi sous les couvertures, commanda-t-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se plaça devant le miroir.

Bordel de merde…

Reid venait pratiquement d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec Morgan. Il venait pratiquement de faire jouir Morgan par la friction. Morgan, qui était maintenant allongé, nu, dans le lit et l'attendait.

Et, à présent, Reid devait retourner dans la chambre, entièrement nu et dur comme la pierre.

_Meeeeeeeerde._

Il n'avait vraiment pas réfléchi à la situation.

Sentant les larmes venir à nouveau, il prit une profonde inspiration, déglutit et se mit de l'eau sur le visage en espérant que le rougissement qui semblait avoir définitivement envahi son visage disparaitrait.

Il retourna d'un pas lent dans la chambre, pour voir Morgan l'attendre, sous les couvertures.

\- Salut toi, fit celui-ci avec un sourire.

\- Salut, répondit Reid en marchant vivement vers le lit avec l'espoir que Morgan n'ait pas remarqué son érection, aussi évidente soit-elle.

Il s'empressa de se placer au dessus de Morgan, à quatre pattes et en s'assurant que les couvertures le recouvraient suffisamment.

\- Je me suis préparé, on fait la pénétration maintenant.

Morgan hocha la tête et mit les mains entre eux avant que Reid ne se baisse contre son abdomen en prenant garde à grimacer et gémir au passage.

Une fois « entièrement assis » il se mit à bouger d'avant en arrière et croisa les bras sur la poitrine de Morgan. Il lui était difficile d'ignorer la hampe durcie de Morgan dans le bas de son dos mais il ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils en gémissant.

\- Bon sang, Spence. Tu vas finir par me tuer.

Reid sentit sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire timide :

\- Désolé.

Morgan lui sourit simplement en retour et le cœur de Reid fit un bond.

 _Vraiment_ ? pensa-t-il. _Après tout ce que tu as fait avec cet homme ces derniers jours, après tout ce que tu as fait avec cet homme cette dernière **heure** , tu es dans tous tes états à cause de son **sourire** ?_

Cette pensée fut chassée par le bruit familier de la porte d'entrée.

Les yeux de Reid allèrent aussitôt se plonger dans ceux de Morgan. Voilà. C'était le moment.

Il ne réalisa combien il devait avoir l'air effrayé qu'à l'instant où Morgan écarta les cheveux tombés devant son visage avant de passer la main dans sa nuque et l'attirer à lui pour un profond baiser.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. Ca va aller.

Reid hocha la tête. Sans prévenir, Morgan laissa alors échapper un cri passionné :

\- Mon dieu ! Bébé ! Si serré ! s'écria-t-il et Reid comprit qu'il essayait de rendre jaloux leur unsub.

\- Nnngh ! Si gros ! Uh ! gémit Reid.

Il se redressa et se pencha en arrière avant de poser les mains sur les jambes de Morgan, derrière lui, s'exposant face à l'autre homme en continuant ses mouvements.

\- Oh ! Là ! Juste là ! J'vais exploser, bébé ! J'vais jouir ! s'écria-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Reid ne simulait pas quand la silhouette de l'homme apparut soudain dans l'embrasure de la porte, et il devait admettre que c'était une sensation terrifiante.

Il roula rapidement à coté de Morgan et rabattit le drap sur son aine. Morgan, de son coté, avait attrapé la couverture pour la draper autour de lui pour se lever et attraper son arme rangée dans la table de nuit.

En se tournant pour viser l'homme, il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait sa propre arme pointée sur Reid.

\- FBI ! Lâchez votre arme ! s'écria Morgan.

L'homme ne lui prêta cependant aucune attention et fixa uniquement la silhouette à moitié couverte de Reid.

\- FBI ? questionna l'homme. T'es du FBI ?

Reid hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot alors que les yeux de l'homme semblaient transpercer son âme.

\- Alors… alors tout ça n'était qu'une putain d'arnaque ? Vous pensiez que vous alliez me piéger pour m'attirer à vous ?

\- Je ne le répèterai pas, posez votre arme ou je vous fais sauter la cervelle ! s'exclama Morgan.

L'unsub éclata de rire :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de tuer votre petit-ami, là.

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! cria Morgan et pour une raison quelconque, ces mots atteignirent profondément Reid.

Certes, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais il avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle brutalité.

\- Alors vous faisiez semblant de vous taper ce type juste pour moi ? s'écria l'unsub.

\- En effet, rit Morgan. Plutôt réaliste, hein ?

L'homme baissa les yeux :

\- Votre pote à la trique.

\- Ouais, eh bien ce n'est pas pour vous, ça je peux vous le garantir, rétorqua Morgan.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Reid, rendu très mal à l'aise par la conversation.

Où était Hotch ? Où était l'équipe ?

\- Vous croyez que je veux votre petit gigolo ?

\- Hm, pardonnez-moi ?

L'unsub tourna brusquement la tête vers Reid.

\- B-bonsoir. Euh… Ecoutez, monsieur…

\- Cosey. Grant Cosey.

\- Monsieur Cosey. Je pense… je pense que je vous comprends.

\- Pardon ? Tu penses me connaître ?

\- Non, mais je pense savoir pourquoi vous faites ce que vous faites.

\- Oh, fit Grant avec dédain. Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Votre père était sûrement très croyant, ou en tout cas très strict, je me trompe ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Il vous a rejeté quand vous lui avez confié que vous étiez homosexuel, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne suis _pas_ une tapette !

\- Il vous a repoussé. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un choix de votre part.

Grant eut l'air perdu.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas renier vos sentiments, Grant. Tuer tous ces gens ? Ca ne rend pas votre situation plus facile à supporter, pas vrai ? insista Reid en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

\- Grant Cosey ? Lâchez votre arme.

La tête de Grant se tourna vers le couloir, d'où la voix de Hotch venait de leur parvenir, et Reid soupira de soulagement.

Grant fit simplement un pas de plus dans la chambre, se mettant ainsi hors de portée de tir pour Hotch, et Morgan eut un léger mouvement de nervosité.

\- Ecoutez, Grant, personne ici ne vous juge. Personne ici ne se soucie que vous soyez gay ou non.

\- Tu penses que je suis attiré par les hommes ? Par les types comme toi ? Vous me dégoûtez !

Reid se leva brusquement du lit en laissant les draps tomber au sol.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Couvre-toi ! gronda Grant.

Reid secoua la tête.

\- Regardez-moi et dites-moi que vous avez tué ces personnes parce que vous les détestiez. Dites-moi que vous ne me trouvez pas attirant.

\- J-Je…

Grant tenta de répondre, seulement il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux d'errer sur la silhouette nue de Reid.

\- Tout va bien, Grant.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'unsub et il secoua la tête.

\- Je… je ne suis pas… je ne peux pas…

\- Ne vous trouvez pas d'excuses, Grant, acceptez de ressentir ce que vous ressentez.

Pendant un instant, il sembla que Grant allait abandonner ; il baissa son arme ainsi que sa tête.

\- Voilà, sourit Reid en avançant lentement vers lui. Ca va aller.

\- Non ! s'écria Grant.

Et soudain, son arme était de nouveau dirigée vers l'agent.

Un tir se fit entendre et Reid sursauta alors que Grant agrippait son estomac, là où la balle de Morgan venait de le toucher. Les épaules de Reid se relâchèrent à peine avant que le coup de feu suivant retentisse.

Une douleur. Une douleur vive et brulante envahi son bras gauche.

\- Ah ! s'écria-t-il en trébuchant en arrière.

Ses jambes heurtèrent le lit et il tomba assis dessus, puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la main crispée sur la blessure sanglante.

\- Reid ? fit la voix de Hotch alors que leur supérieur apparaissait finalement.

\- Je vais bien, haleta-t-il, je vais bien.

Il attrapa le drap tombé au sol et s'en recouvrit le bassin en espérant que Hotch n'ait pas vu grand-chose.

Une fois le tissu en place, il leva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Morgan enfiler son boxer puis se diriger vers Grant et le tourner sur le ventre afin de pouvoir le menotter.

Sans même demander à Reid s'il allait bien.

\- Reid !

Le jeune agent eut un faible sourire en voyant Emily apparaître et venir droit vers lui.

\- Oh mon dieu, Reid. Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le sang couler entre ses doigts.

\- Juste une égratignure, grimaça Reid. Ca ira.

\- Je peux voir ?

Il acquiesça et retira sa main.

\- Zut alors, c'est plutôt profond. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Sûr et certain, confirma-t-il. Nous pouvons rentrer, maintenant. Plus de Rossi râleur à supporter.

Emily éclata de rire, puis jeta un œil autour d'elle.

\- Je peux t'apporter quelques vêtements ?

\- Hm, il y a un pantalon de survêtements dans le deuxième tiroir, dit-il en indiquant la commode de son bras valide.

Après être allé chercher le survêtement gris, Emily l'aida à l'enfiler.

\- Je ne regarde pas, promit-elle alors qu'il rougissait. Même si ça ne me dérangerait pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Reid se mit à rire avec autodérision.

De sa place, il vit Morgan se lever. Un autre agent fit sortir Grant, et Morgan se tourna pour attraper son jean avant de simplement quitter la chambre à son tour.

Sans même lancer un regard vers Reid.

A présent, ces larmes qui avaient menacé d'apparaître toute la journée vinrent réellement. Une fois Morgan sorti, il se passa à peine quelques secondes avant qu'elles débordent et coulent sur son visage.

\- Reid, est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que c'est ton bras ?

Le jeune génie secoua la tête et déglutit :

\- Je suis juste… fatigué et surmené. Et stressé aussi, je suppose.

Emily acquiesça et posa une main dans son dos :

\- Allons à l'ambulance.

Reid eut à peine le temps de sortir de la maison avant d'être attaqué par une tornade blonde.

Garcia. Et JJ, non loin derrière.

\- Mon petit Einstein ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna l'analyste en regardant son bras.

\- C'est juste une égratignure, Penny, la rassura Emily.

\- Spence, tu pleures ? demanda JJ avec inquiétude.

Reid s'essuya furieusement les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est la fatigue.

Bien qu'Emily sache qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la vérité, elle laissa tomber pour le moment.

\- Allez les filles, laissez-le respirer, vous pourrez parler plus tard.

Une fois arrivé à l'ambulance, les auxiliaires médicaux se mirent aussitôt à nettoyer la blessure de Reid. Et, même si cela brûlait, le jeune agent n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

Il regardait Morgan, de l'autre coté de la mer de policiers, de médecins et d'agents qui amenaient Grant dans une voiture.

Il ne l'avait même pas regardé depuis que Grant était apparu dans le couloir.

Tout avait été faux.

_Bien joué, Spencer. Tu as laissé une personne de plus te faire croire qu'elle te souciait de toi. Ils ne se soucient jamais de toi. Mais tu n'apprends rien. Tu es un génie qui n'apprend pas._

\- Reid, fit Emily à voix basse alors que l'auxiliaire s'éloignait pour aller récupérer du matériel supplémentaire. Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est Morgan ?

Reid se mordit la lèvre avant de hocher lentement la tête, le regard rivé au sol.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec une agressivité qui surprit Reid. Parce que si c'est le cas je jure que je vais lui arracher la tête à main nues et…

\- Em, arrête, murmura Reid. Il n'a rien fait. Pas volontairement.

Le médecin revient à cet instant. Cependant, Emily ne laissa pas son retour mettre fin à leur conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est seulement… il ne m'a pas… regardé une seule fois depuis… depuis qu'on…

La voix de Reid céda et les larmes redoublèrent.

\- Ecoute, peut-on simplement partir ? Veux-tu bien venir avec moi ? demanda-t-il en essuyant les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Oui, bien sûr, sourit Emily.

Elle se leva alors pour aller parler aux auxiliaires. Quand elle se fut éloignée, Hotch approcha à son tour et remarqua les reniflements et les larmes de Reid.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça ira. Em et moi allons à l'hôpital, est-ce que c'est d'accord ?

Hotch acquiesça :

\- Bien sûr, fait tout ce dont tu as besoin.

Il commença à s'éloigner, puis s'arrêta soudain.

\- Est-ce que c'est ton bras ? Est-ce pour ça que tu…

Hotch indiqua son propre visage en espérant que Reid comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Ouais, répondit Reid. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Hotch. Je vais bien.

Le chef d'unité hocha la tête avec un sourire triste et s'éloigna.

Emily monta ensuite à l'arrière de l'ambulance et se mit à lui frotter le dos. Il lui fit un sourire de remerciement. Et, juste avant que les portes se referment, Morgan contourna la voiture et leva les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Reid. Celui-ci fit un sourire triste accompagné d'un petit signe de la main.

La dernière chose que vit Reid avant que les portes se ferment, ce fut Morgan qui détournait les yeux et continuait son chemin.

Oh, voilà donc ce que voulait dire « avoir le cœur brisé ».


	12. Il ne te laissera ni ne t'abandonnera

~~~~

11 : 52

C’est l’heure à laquelle Reid se réveilla, sans même se rappeler s’être endormi. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre pourquoi le lit dans lequel il se trouvait s’avérait si inconfortable.

L’odeur lui apprit qu’il se trouvait dans un hôpital et, quand il ouvrit les yeux, cette théorie se trouva confirmée. Il bougea légèrement sur le lit.

Une douleur. Vive, irradiante et irritante. Venue de son bras gauche, elle s’imposa aussitôt à son attention.

Il grimaça et ses mouvements lui semblèrent anormalement lents. Il porta une main à sa tête.

\- Reid ?

Le génie faillit relever brusquement la tête mais se reprit juste à temps. A la place, il devina qui se trouvait avec lui dans la chambre.

\- Emily ?

\- Oui, salut toi.

Emily se leva et s’approcha du lit jusqu’à se trouver dans son champ de vision.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Confus, admit-il. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Pourquoi suis-je dans un lit d’hôpital alors que j’ai une simple égratignure au bras ? Ils auraient dû recoudre et me laisser partir.

\- Oui eh bien, apparemment, tu étais plutôt épuisé après toutes ces émotions et ce stress alors ils t’ont laissé te reposer un peu, vu qu’ils allaient de toute façon devoir changer les draps.

\- C’est gentil de leur part.

\- Ouais,  sourit-elle. Et puis tu ne leur as pas vraiment laissé le choix vu que tu as perdu connaissance quand ils ont commencé à te recoudre, rit-elle.

Reid joignit son rire au sien.

\- J’ai perdu connaissance ?

\- Ouaip.

Il eut un sourire, puis ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et il leva les yeux vers Emily :

\- Ils ne m’ont pas donné de narcotiques, si ?

Elle secoua la tête et Reid se détendit.

- Je leur ai dit de ne pas t’en donner, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Merci.

Il y eut un long silence, qui aurait pu être décrit comme inconfortable, ou pas.

\- Alors, tu veux en parler ?

Inconfortable. Définitivement.

\- Parler de quoi ? demanda-t-il en décidant de jouer l’ignorant.

Emily lui lança un regard noir et il se recula considérablement.

\- Je… soupira-t-il. Je ne sais pas.

\- Spencer, fit-elle en posant la main sur la sienne, quand tu seras prêt, d’accord ?

Reid acquiesça et Emily sourit doucement avant de s’asseoir au bord du lit. Il y eut alors un autre silence, pendant lequel Reid se mordit la lèvre.

\- J’aurais seulement aimé qu’il demande si j’allais bien, fit-il à voix basse. Je veux dire… nous avons passé toute une semaine ensemble… _intimement_. Je… j’ai enfin découvert ce que c’était que d’embrasser l’homme le plus incroyable que j’ai jamais rencontré. Il était gentil et compréhensif et avait assuré qu’il ne laisserait pas cette enquête se mettre entre nous, mais regarde-nous ! s’exclama Reid avec frustration. J’ai le cœur brisé et lui il… il… je ne sais pas. Comment est-il ? _Où_ est-il ? questionna-t-il en levant les yeux vers Emily.

\- Il est commissariat avec l’équipe.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Physiquement ? Très bien. Mentalement ? Je pense que sa fierté a été entamée. Nous vous avons vu vous rapprocher, tous les deux, pendant ces derniers jours. Et émotionnellement… eh bien, je ne sais pas.

Elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur :

\- Il faudra que tu lui demandes.

\- Je ne veux pas lui parler, asséna-t-il en passant sa main valide dans ses cheveux en bataille. Et je suis à peu près sûr qu’il ne veut pas me parler non plus.

\- Hé, tu n’en sais rien.

\- Si, je le sais.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser…

\- Il m’a délibérément ignoré, _Emily_  ! s’exclama-t-il en l’interrompant d’un ton brusque. Quand nous étions dans l’ambulance, avant de partir.

Il leva la main, paume vers le plafond.

\- J-je lui ai fait un signe de la main et lui… il… s’est juste éloigné, fit-il avec un geste de la main vers le coté. Comme s’il ne me connaissait pas.

\- Peut-être qu’il n’a pas…

\- Je _sais_ qu’il m’a vu ! s’exclama-t-il avant de fermer les yeux pendant un instant et secouer la tête. Je, euh, je suis désolé de te crier dessus. Je n’ai rien contre toi, je suis seulement…

\- Frustré, offrit Emily, davantage compréhensive. Et tu as tous les droits de l’être.

Reid lui offrit un sourire triste et soupira :

\- Puis-je te dire quelque chose ?

\- Tu peux tout me dire, Spencer, fit-elle, la main sur sa jambe.

\- Morgan m’a dit… Morgan est, euh… Il est gay.

La bouche d’Emily s’ouvrit puis se referma lentement :

\- Je… Vraiment ?

\- Enfin non, pas gay. Oublie ça, fit Reid en secouant la tête. Il est bi.

\- Je ne m’en serai jamais douté.

\- Ouais, fit Reid en riant avec autodérision. Il le cache bien.

Emily hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre en contemplant son jeune collègue. Celui-ci leva la tête d’un geste rapide.

\- Tu dois me promettre de ne pas le dire à Garcia ou JJ ou qui que ce soit.

\- Croix de bois croix de fer, fit-elle.

Reid fronça les sourcils et la regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

\- D’accord, oublie ça, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je te le promets.

Reid secoua la tête comme pour tenter de dissiper sa confusion.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas certaines des choses que les gens disent, remarqua-t-il surtout pour lui-même.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça chéri. On ne comprend vraiment pas certaines des choses que tu dis.

Ils partagèrent un rire silencieux et empreint de fatigué. Puis Emily reprit la parole.

\- Mais, ce n’est pas une bonne chose qu’il soit… tu sais… ?

\- Je suppose que ça l’ _était_ , répondit Reid en se mordant la lèvre. Mais maintenant… maintenant je n’en suis plus si sûr.

\- Au moins tu sais que tout n’était pas feint.

\- Non je ne sais _pas_! Tout se passait si bien ! Je pensais même à lui demander de sortir prendre un café ou peut-être dîner ensemble quand tout serait terminé ! Mais je ne peux plus.

Reid baissa les yeux et Emily vit ses yeux se plisser.

\- Je ne sais même plus si on peut _travailler_ ensemble désormais.

\- Ne dis pas ça, murmura Emily.

Reid fronça les sourcils :

\- C’est ce qui arrive à chaque fois.

Sa voix tremblait, et ces mots furent si peu audibles qu’Emily n’était même pas certaine qu’elle soit censée les avoir entendues. Elle répondit néanmoins :

\- Qu’est-ce qui arrive à chaque fois ?

Reid leva les yeux vers elle et sa gorge se serra quand elle se rendit compte que les yeux rougis du jeune génie étaient trop humides.

\- Mes sentiments sont toujours réduits en miettes. Toujours, soupira Reid. J’apprends à baisser ma garde, à faire confiance à une personne. Je m’ouvre et essaye de réapprendre ce que c’est de ne pas avoir à m’inquiéter d’être abandonné. Et c’est précisément ce que fais la personne en question. Elle disparait.

\- Morgan n’a pas disparu.

\- Peut-être pas encore. Pas physiquement. Mais il n’est pas ici avec nous, pas vrai ?

\- Spencer…

\- Si avait eu une _cheville foulée_ j’aurais été avec lui, où qu’il aille. Et s’il était dans cette situation ? continua-t-il en montrant son bras blessé. Je ne l’aurais pas quitté des yeux. Je serai venu avec lui à l’hôpital, et au diable la paperasse.

\- Je suis sûre qu’il était juste…

\- Qu’il _quoi_  ? s’écria Reid. Je suis allongé ici et il s’en balance ! Il était heureux de partir et d’oublier que tout ça était seulement arrivé ! Tout ce que je veux c’est qu’il se _soucie_ de moi, et je pensais que c’était le cas ! Eh bien ça c’est réglé, je ne le pense plus. Je suis heureux de ne pas m’être _attaché_ ni quoi que ce soit !

\- Ecoute, Spence…

\- Je veux partir, l’interrompit brutalement Reid. Ramène-moi au commissariat, appelle Hotch et dis lui qu’on arrive.

Il tenta de s’asseoir malgré les difficultés de n’avoir qu’une main à disposition.

\- Reid, s’il te plaît, rallonge-toi et…

\- Et quoi ? Que je reste là à m’apitoyer sur mon sort ? Non merci.

Il parvint finalement à s’asseoir et bascula ses jambes sur le coté du lit en écartant la couverture.

\- Appelle Hotch. Je veux quitter cette maudite ville dès que possible, asséna-t-il avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux puis retourner son regard vers Emily : maintenant, si tu pouvais sortir, que je puisse m’habiller.

Pendant un instant, Emily eut l’air de vouloir protester, mais un regard de mise en garde presque implorant de Reid la fit renoncer, hocher la tête et sortir de la pièce d’un pas élégant.

Bien que le besoin de Reid de sortir de l’hôpital semblait l’emporter sur celui de prendre du temps pour réfléchir, il mit du temps pour s’habiller. Il ignorait si cela venait du fait qu’il ne sache pas vraiment ce dont il avait besoin, ou qu’il soit trop effrayé à l’idée de se retrouver face à l’équipe. Il savait cependant que si Morgan passait la porte à l’instant et lui demandait de le regarder dans les yeux, il en serait incapable.

Puisqu’il ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser correctement son bras gauche, il lui fallut un bon moment pour se changer mais, après de nombreuses grimaces et sifflements de douleur, il sortit enfin de la chambre.

Emily se trouvait dans un coin éloigné et parlait à voix basse au téléphone. Quand elle le vit, elle lui fit un signe de la main, avant de dire au revoir à une personne que Reid supposait être Hotch et de raccrocher.

\- On le retrouve sur la piste, dit-elle d’une voix assez basse.

\- Mais, et mes affaires ?

\- Garcia a rangé toutes tes affaires restées dans le chalet et elle va nous retrouver à l’aéroport avec les autres.

Reid hocha la tête puis se tourna vers la sortie la plus proche. Il fit un petit sourire à l’infirmière qu’il croisa, puis se retourna pour vérifier qu’Emily le suivait. Une fois dans la voiture, le silence se fit encore plus sentir et la douleur lancinance dans le bras de Reid se rappela à lui.

Il fixa ses mains et le sentiment d’avoir agi comme un crétin le submergea.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, assez fort pour qu’Emily puisse l’entendre sans pour autant briser trop violemment le silence.

Il leva ensuite les yeux et vit Emily secouer la tête :

\- Je ne l’ai pas pris personnellement. Je sais ce que c’est que d’avoir le cœur brisé par un amant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amants, rappela tristement Reid.

\- Ca ne change rien, reprit-elle en haussant les épaules. Quand le cœur est impliqué, on a l’impression que la plus petite écharde peut le faire voler en éclat et qu’aucun réconfort ne peut recoller les morceaux.

Les sourcils de Reid se froncèrent :

\- En fait… ouais. Ouais, c’est exactement ça, dit-il en baissant à nouveau le regard sur ses mains. J’aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais j’imagine que la vérité fait mal, pas vrai ?

Emily lui fit un faible sourire et tendit la main pour lui tapoter la jambe. Le silence tomba à nouveau, moins empreint de malaise.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin sur la piste, Reid repéra aussitôt Garcia, Hotch et JJ qui attendaient devant un des SUV. Il soupira et sortit du véhicule.

\- Mini génie ! s’exclama Garcia. Oh, comment va ton bras ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  Tu ne te sens pas malade ? Est-ce qu’Emily a pris soin de toi ? Qu’est-ce que le docteur a dit ? demanda-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre en le regardant avec impatience.

\- C’est douloureux. Ca ira. Non. Oui. De le garder stérile et ne pas m’en servir.

L’analyste technique se mit à rire, accompagnée des deux autres femmes et de leur chef d’unité.

\- Tu as fait du bon travail, Reid, déclara Hotch avec un de ses rares sourires et en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos.

\- Où sont Rossi et Morgan ? questionna Emily.

Hotch indiqua simplement un point derrière eux et, une fois retourné, ils virent un troisième SUV se garer.

Rossi, assis du coté passager et le plus proche d’eux, fut le premier à sortir. Il leva la main et hocha la tête en les voyant, avant de se diriger vers l’arrière du véhicule et en ouvrir le coffre afin de récupérer ses affaires.

Soudain, la silhouette de Morgan apparut à coté de Rossi. Reid ressentit un pincement au cœur et son estomac se tordit d’une manière déplaisante.

Les deux hommes récupérèrent leurs sacs puis avancèrent vers eux.

Bien que Reid se soit dit que regarder Morgan dans les yeux n’était pas une option, maintenant qu’ils se retrouvaient face à face il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le fixer. Cela dit, la raison pour laquelle il passait outre ses propres résolutions pourrait bien être que Morgan, lui, ne le regardait pas. Il évita en effet habilement de poser les yeux sur le génie pendant que Rossi et lui les rejoignaient, et il continua de l’ignorer même quand ils se regroupèrent et que les deux groupes se mirent à discuter d’un sujet que Reid n’entendait pas, ou plutôt auquel il ne prêtait pas attention.

Sachant que Morgan avait parfaitement conscience de son regard sur lui, Reid sentit ses yeux se plisser dans une expression quelque peu sceptique. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose qu’il regretterait par la suite quand une main rassurante se posa doucement sur son coude.

Il tourna la tête et vit Emily lui faire un sourire. Il la remercia d’un hochement de tête. Le geste avait été assez fugace pour que Reid soit certain que personne ne l’avait remarqué et il en était reconnaissant.

Ils mirent du temps à monter à bord de l’avion, sans doute parce que rentrer signifiait avoir une nouvelle affaire, et avoir une nouvelle affaire signifiait perdre une petite parcelle de santé mentale de plus. Toutefois, Rossi finit par prendre la parole et ils montèrent les escaliers de leur vieux G-550.

La distribution des places, dans le jet, différait légèrement par rapport aux affaires habituelles. La plupart du temps, elles étaient horribles et brèves, ou dans la moyenne et longues. Ils se retrouvaient rarement avec des affaires très longues, très épuisantes mentalement et émotionnellement, et où la destruction de la vie humaine s’avérait si rapide et perturbante.

Les trois femmes s’assirent autour de la table située au milieu, et Hotch et Rossi un peu à l’écart. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de conversations, seulement de petites plaisanteries et, autrement, un silence bienvenu. Morgan s’assit au fond de l’avion et, bien qu’il soit assez proche du groupe de filles, ses écouteurs et son langage corporel plutôt agressif indiquait clairement qu’il n’avait pas envie de parler.

Reid s’assit à l’écart de tout le monde avec un livre ouvert sur les genoux, bien qu’il n’en lise pas un mot. Il fixait le hublot en essayant de comprendre comment il se sentait. Blessé ? Trahi ? Stupide ? Vulnérable ? Si tous ces mots pouvaient être utilisés, aucun d’entre eux ne semblait vraiment taper dans le mille.

Reid leva les yeux en entendant son nom appelé à voix basse. Les trois filles le regardaient avec un sourire. Garcia fit un adorable signe avec son petit doigt, ce qui le fit sourire avant qu’il ne retourne à sa contemplation des nuages qui traversaient la nuit noire. Il savait qu’elles n’avaient rien voulu de plus que lui faire signe et le sortir de sa stupeur une seconde. Pourquoi ? Peut-être pour lui rappeler qu’il n’était pas obligé de s’asseoir seul, s’il ne le voulait pas. Mais il le voulait.

Le jeune agent dormait depuis moins d’une heure, selon lui, quand une vive douleur venue de ses points de suture tira son esprit du pays des rêves. Il ne put empêcher un « oh » peu discret de lui échapper et vit alors six pairs d’yeux se tourner vers lui, certaines avec inquiétude et préoccupation, d’autres avec incertitude sur la bonne manière de réagir.

Reid leur fit simplement un sourire honteux en leur disant d’un geste de la main que ce n’était rien. Cependant, peu importe ce que son cerveau lui criait, il avait regardé Morgan quand ils s’étaient tous tournés vers lui.

Ils avaient établis un contact visuel bref et perturbant, pendant lequel Reid avait senti ses yeux s’écarquiller de cette manière « expressive » dont Garcia lui avait parlé. Les yeux de Morgan, eux, étaient impassibles en rencontrant ceux du jeune agent, comme s’il n’avait levé le regard que parce que le bruit l’avait dérangé et non parce qu’il éprouvait la moindre inquiétude pour lui.

Reid put alors le sentir. Cette écharde dont Emily avait parlé. Celle qui réussissait à faire voler son cœur en éclat, peu importe à quelle point elle semblait petite.

Puis la réponse lui apparut. La description de ce sentiment ne tenait pas en un seul mot.

C’étaient la somme de tous ces mots.

Sentiments non retournés, inconfort, douleur, tristesse, un sentiment accablant d’avoir été utilisé, fausseté et tromperie, un bref flash de colère et de ressentiment remplacé par la peine et la haine de soi, l’odeur du désir consumé.

Et un malaise que Reid savait découler de ses problèmes de confiance en lui. Une confiance qui avait totalement disparue, à présent, car même les derniers lambeaux qui restaient encore avaient fini brûlés sous ce regard vide, cette expression impassible.

Et soudain, sous les coups d’un maillet, l’écharde le transperça de part en part.


	13. S'il se repent

Trois jours.

Cela faisait trois jours qu’ils étaient revenus après avoir coincé Grant. C'était le premier jour de retour au travail.

Ils ne faisaient que s'occuper de paperasse, et Morgan comme Reid s’étaient vu offert des congés supplémentaires. Toutefois, aussi têtus l’un que l’autre, ils se montrèrent au bureau à dix minutes d’intervalle.

Morgan entra le premier, le pas nonchalant, présentant la même apparence que d’ordinaire, et il leva sa tasse dans une salutation générale. Cela semblait si normal que personne ne s’attarda sur son arrivée.

Puis vint Reid.

Il ne s’était pas rasé, ses cheveux étaient en pagaille, sa chemise à moitié sortie du pantalon, et les poches sous ses yeux si prononcées qu’il donnait l’impression de s’être battu. Il leva à peine les yeux vers son équipe.

Hotch fut hors de son bureau en un temps presque record.

\- Reid, je pense que tu devrais prendre quelques congés suppl…

\- Je vais bien, Hotch, marmonna-t-il.

\- Reid, je pense vraiment…

\- Hotch, rétorqua Reid en haussant suffisamment la voix pour montrer sa détermination. Je suis là, d’accord ? Je reste.

La mâchoire du chef d’unité se crispa, puis il fit un bref hochement de tête et retourna dans son bureau, laissant derrière lui tout un groupe de personnes surprises qui échangèrent des regards avant de retourner au travail.

Ce n’est qu’une demi-heure plus tard que Morgan se leva et s’étira :

\- Tu veux un café, Emily ? demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua simplement la tête et regarda Morgan s’éloigner sans avoir jeté le moindre regard vers Reid.

Les sourcils froncés, elle tourna son attention vers le bureau de ce dernier. Le jeune génie était replié sur lui-même et frottait ses points de suture en regardant ses documents comme s’ils lui faisaient du mal.

Bon sang, trop c’est trop.

Elle se leva, suivit la silhouette de Morgan qui disparaissait dans la salle de pause, ‘- attrapa la porte juste au moment où elle se refermait, ce qui fit lever la tête à l’homme présent à l’intérieur de la pièce.

\- Changé d’avis ? questionna-t-il en souriant légèrement dans sa tasse.

\- A quoi tu joues, Morgan ?

Les sourcils du métis se rejoignirent et il abaissa sa tasse :

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Je me fou que ce soit toi ou moi ou George Clooney mais être traité comme tu traites Reid doit faire mal.

Morgan se tendit au nom de Reid plutôt qu’aux paroles d’Emily.

\- Je… Je ne…

\- Ne me sors pas une connerie du genre « je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », Morgan. Tu as passé la semaine à être extrêmement proche de Reid et maintenant que tu es libre tu agis comme si tu ne le connaissais pas. Comme s’il n’existait même pas !

Derek posa son café et sa posture se fit défensive :

\- Je ne…

\- Quoi ? Tu ne pensais pas que ça le blessait ? Tu ne pensais pas qu’il avait besoin d’être rassuré quant à votre amitié ? Dieu sait que la vie qu’il a eu a déjà été assez difficile comme ça ! Il a peur de l’abandon et tu penses que si son meilleur ami arrête de lui parler il va juste…

Emily marqua une pause, luttant pour trouver les bons mots :

\- …aller marcher un peu et oublier ?

\- J’essaye ! s’écria Derek en jetant les mains en l’air.

\- Tu «  _ESSAYES_ » ? Ca fait des _jours_ qu’il en est malade et là tu _essayes_  ?

\- Il y a certaines choses auxquelles je dois réfléchir, Emily ! J’ai besoin de temps !

\- Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien je suis désolée d’avoir interrompue ton petit moment d’apitoiement sur ton sort, Morgan, siffla-t-elle d’un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme. Je pensais que tu aurais envie de savoir que notre adorable petit génie est en train de se ronger les sangs là-bas en essayant de comprendre ce qu’il a pu faire ou dire de mal ! Il questionne sa confiance en toi !

\- Ne t’avise _pas_ de me parler de Reid comme si je ne le connaissais pas ! Je suis son meilleur ami, bordel !

\- Alors _agis_ comme tel !

\- Je t’ai dis que j’essayais !

\- Et ça ne t’es pas venu à l’esprit que peut-être _Reid_ avait besoin de savoir que tu essayais ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Morgan détourna le regard de celui d’Emily, lequel était passé de sévère à interrogatif.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu sais ? demanda-t-il soudain en levant les yeux.

Emily put entendre la question sous-jacente.

_Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ?_

\- Derek, souffla Emily. Je suis une profileuse. Une bonne profileuse. Je sais que Reid est bisexuel, et je sais qu’il était vraiment nerveux à l’idée de se rapprocher de toi dans cette maison. Il m’a dit qu’il avait admis sa sexualité auprès de toi et de ce qu’il m’a rapporté, je pensais que tu l’avais assez bien pris. Alors est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu lui as menti en prétendant que cela t’étais égal uniquement parce qu’il fallait que tu tiennes jusqu’à la fin de la semaine ?

\- Non ! Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas ! Il peut faire ce qu’il veut !

\- Oui, eh bien lui il n’est pas au courant. Il pense qu’il a fait quelque chose de mal et qu’il t’a contrarié. Que c’est de sa faute si tu ne lui parles pas.

Morgan soupira puis secoua la tête :

\- Ce n’est pas ça. Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- Un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

\- Réfléchir à quoi ?

Morgan lança à Emily un regard acéré.

\- A ce que je dois dire à Reid.

\- Morgan, je t’aime de tout mon cœur, mais je t’en prie… réfléchis plus vite.

Elle s’avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte rapide mais expressive ; étreinte qu’il lui rendit et tous deux s’accordèrent sur le fait qu’ils n’étaient pas en colère contre l’autre. Elle lui fit ensuite un petit sourire puis ressortit de la salle de pause.

Reid semblait plus que confus quand elle revint dans l’open-space.

\- Qu’est-ce qui a pris si longtemps ?

\- Oh, la cafetière faisait à nouveau ce truc, quand elle ne filtre pas correctement les grains et qu’on se retrouve avec un café vaseux.

Reid hocha la tête, puis fronça à nouveau les sourcils :

\- Mais tu n’en voulais pas en fin de compte ? interrogea-t-il en regardant les mains vides d’Emily.

\- Non, j’avais remarqué qu’elle faisait ça ce matin après avoir pris le mien, mais j’ai eu un accès de fainéantise et je l’ai laissée comme ça.

\- Et tu pensais que Morgan ne pouvait pas arranger ça tout seul ?

Emily haussa les épaules et sourit :

\- Ma conscience me pesait et je me suis dit que je pourrais au moins l’aider.

Reid eut un sourire. Emily avait cependant remarqué son tiraillement lorsqu’ils avaient parlé de leur collègue.

_Et maintenant, on attend._

 

* * *

 

Il était huit heures et, en levant les yeux de son rapport, Reid fut extrêmement surpris de constater que Morgan et lui étaient les seuls encore présents dans l’open-space. Il baissa de nouveau le regard sur son document et se mordit la lèvre avant de décider que cela ne valait vraiment pas le coup de rester plus longtemps. Il se leva donc et, à peine eut-il terminé de ranger ses affaires, qu’il entendit Morgan l’appeler, derrière lui.

\- Hé, Reid ?

Le génie se tint immobile pendant un court instant, avant de se tourner lentement vers son collègue, qui était désormais debout et le regardait avec nervosité.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment… Comment va ta blessure ?

Reid ne put s’empêcher d’hausser les sourcils.

\- Elle, euh… mieux qu’avant. Elle guérit normalement, de ce que je peux dire.

\- Tant mieux.

Ils restèrent ainsi à ne faire que se regarder pendant un long moment.

\- Ecoute, Reid…

\- Non, Morgan, laisse-moi. Tu n’es pas obligé d’essayer de continuer cette étrange conversation qui ne mène nulle part. Je vais bien.

\- Non, Reid, ce n’est pas ça. Je pense vraiment que je devrais au moins essayer de faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme c’était avant.

\- Comme c’était _avant_  ? Quoi, tu veux juste effacer ce dernier mois de ta mémoire ? Prétendre que nous n’avons jamais travaillé sur cette affaire ? Vraiment, c’est tout simplement… tout simplement…

\- Non, je voulais dire que je veux retrouver notre amitié, je ne veux pas de ce malaise entre nous.

Reid se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

\- C’est drôle car à notre arrivée au chalet pour le début notre mission sous couverture je me rappelle que tu disais quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ne t’inquiète pas, je ne vais pas laisser quelque chose comme ça se mettre entre nous ». C’est un comble, tu ne trouves pas ?

 - Oh mon dieu, non, Reid, je…

\- Oh je t’en prie, ne te fatigue pas, l’interrompit Reid en levant la main pour le faire taire. Je n’ai vraiment pas besoin d’une fausse explication de pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas prendre le foutu risque de me demander si j’allais bien avant aujourd’hui. Je comprends. J’ai simplement une question : est-ce que je suis si peu désirable que tu as réalisé que flirter ouvertement avec moi même quand tu n’y étais pas obligé était une erreur et qu’à la première opportunité qui se présentait tu as décidé d’ignorer jusqu’à ma simple existence, ou as-tu tout simplement menti sur le fait d’être bisexuel uniquement pour voir ce que je ferai ?

Reid marqua une courte pause pour observer l’expression stupéfaite de Morgan.

\- Peu importe. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d’une réponse. Je ne pense pas que ça ait de l’importance, désormais, conclut Reid en baissant le regard sur ses mains et en riant avec amertume.

\- Non, Reid, ne…

\- S’il te plaît, le coupa Reid en levant vers lui un regard qui l’implorait littéralement de garder ses excuses pour lui. S’il te plaît, non. Je ne pense pas que je puisse supporter davantage de coups portés à ma confiance en moi. Tu veux revenir à l’amitié ? Très bien. Je peux faire ça. Mais quand tu rentreras chez toi, ce soir, peux-tu me faire une faveur ? Demande-toi si tu as pris peur et t’es dégonflé, et si me faire du mal valait vraiment le coup.

Sur ces mots, Reid redressa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et passa devant Morgan pour sortir. Il était à mi-chemin quand il se retourna à nouveau :

\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit le fait que tu ne m’ais pas parlé qui me blesse tant. Je pense que c’est parce que tu as menti, peut-être pas avec tes mots mais avec tes actes. Et, à présent, je sais que ce genre de mensonge fait bien plus mal.

 

* * *

 

A l’instant où la porte de l’appartement de Reid se referma sur lui, il s’effondra. Il n’avait pas pleuré, jusqu’ici. Il n’avait pas le sentiment que pleurer sur cette situation était approprié. Mais à présent, c’était fait. Il ne pouvait arrêter les larmes qui coulaient et les sanglots qui l’étranglaient.

Il marcha droit vers sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit en attrapant un oreiller contre lequel pleurer.

Il avait essayé d’encaisser avec dignité. De montrer que cela ne l’affectait pas. Mais il était trop difficile d’ignorer son cœur qui se brisait.

Quand il était plus jeune, Reid avait vu certains des jeunes avec lequel il allait à l’école passer par des ruptures pleines de larmes. Il s’était alors promis qu’il ne pleurerait jamais une fille ni un garçon. Il s’était promis de ne pas gâcher de larmes pour un partenaire parce qu’une relation se terminait, que tout ne se passait pas toujours comme prévu, et que pleurer s’avérait donc du gaspillage d’émotion. Jusqu’à cette affaire, il avait tenu cette promesse.

Mais pas avec Morgan.

Soudain, Reid ne put continuer seul. Il devait parler à quelqu’un.

Il attrapa son téléphone et tapa un numéro qu’il connaissait par cœur.

\- _Qui est-ce et que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

\- Garcia ? renifla Reid.

\- _Spencer ? Tu pleures_   _?_ fit la voix inquiète de l’analyste.

\- Est-ce que tu as du temps pour parler ?

\- _Oh, sucre d’orge, absolument. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Reid s’essuya les yeux mais ne put retenir le sanglot qui arriva.

\- M-Morgan.

\- _Oh, mon ange, Emily m’en a parlé._ _Il est simplement perdu, junior, il ne sait pas ce qu’il veut._

\- Il vient d’essayer de me confronter, au bureau.

\- _Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ?_

\- Il voulait que tout redevienne comme c’était avant d’avoir cette affaire.

\- _D’accord… et qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?_

\- J-J’ai plus ou moins… crié.

\- _Crié ?_

\- Je…

Reid céda et les sanglots redoublèrent :

\- Je ne pouvais pas simplement rester là à l’entendre essayer de tout régler d’un coup de baguette magique !

\- _Je comprends. Redis-moi juste la conversation exacte._

Avoir une mémoire eidétique se révéla utile alors que Reid racontait toute sa conversation avec Morgan – en modifiant les passages concernant la sexualité de Morgan – pendant que Garcia écoutait avec attention.

\- _Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, mon cœur. Maintenant, il faut juste attendre de voir ce que Morgan va faire. C’est à lui de jouer._

\- Oh, quel intérêt ça peut bien avoir, maintenant ? J’ai gâché notre relation en laissant tomber mes inhibitions, sanglota Reid. Je me suis détendu à ses cotés et je lui ai dit que j’étais bisexuel. J’aurais du savoir qu’après ce qui est arrivé entre lui et Carl il me détesterait pour ça ! J’étais stupide et téméraire et je mérite d’avoir cette douleur intense dans ma poitrine à chaque fois que je pense à lui, pleura-t-il en agrippant les vêtements au niveau de son cœur.

\- _Ne dis pas ça, Spencer. Tu sais qu’il ne pourrait jamais te détester._

\- Oui et bien s’il ne me détestait pas encore ce matin, maintenant c’est le cas.

\- _J’en doute, mon ange. Je pense qu’il ne sait juste pas ce qu’il veut._

Reid s’essuya le visage avec sa manche :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- _Ce n’est pas nécessaire d’être profileur pour voir que, de toute évidence, Morgan est perdu par rapport à ce qu’il ressent pour toi, et qu’il te voit comme plus qu’un ami._

\- Je n’en suis pas si sûr.

\- _Crois-moi, les femmes naissent avec le savoir instinctif d’où se situe un homme sur l’échelle de Kinsey._

Reid eut un rire triste :

\- Ah oui ? Qu’en est-il de Hotch ?

_\- Oh, il est à deux, c’est certain._

\- A _deux_  ?

\- _Bien sûr, il joue les durs avec son attitude à la « ne me cherchez pas » mais je suis plutôt certaine qu’il a au moins pensé à être avec un homme._

\- Tu es folle. Tu ferais tout pour qu’un type soit gay, hein ?

\- _Que puis-je dire ? J’adore les slashs._

Reid rit de nouveau en ce qui ressembla à une sorte de reniflement.

\- _Ne me dis pas que tu n’as jamais pensé à Hotch de manière non-professionnelle ?_

\- N’allons pas par là, tu veux bien ?

\- _Désolé junior. J’essaye juste de te changer les idées._

\- Oui, soupira Reid, mais je vais bien devoir faire face un jour ou l’autre.

\- _Donne-lui un moment. Il va finir par revenir vers toi._

\- Oui, et j’ai peur de ce qu’il dira.

 

* * *

 

La maison était froide.

Il ne pouvait dire si c’était parce qu’il avait oublié de mettre le chauffage ou parce qu’il ne s’était plus senti au chaud depuis plusieurs jours.

Il fut accueilli par le cliquetis des griffes sur le parquet alors que son golden retriever tournait à l’angle du mur en battant de la queue.

\- Salut Clooney, soupira Morgan en s’agenouillant pour caresser la tête du chien. Tu as faim ? Ouais, tu as sûrement faim. Tu me manges toujours tout du sol au plafond quand je suis au boulot.

Clooney se montrait extrêmement câlin et collant depuis que Morgan était revenu. Ce n’était pas souvent qu’il restait loin de son chien pendant tout un mois.

Morgan se rendit dans la cuisine et rempli le bol vide de Clooney avant de regarder autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire.

En vérité, il ne faisait qu’essayer de gagner du temps.

Il savait qu’il allait devoir s’asseoir et réfléchir sérieusement. S’il était honnête avec lui-même, toutefois, il ne voulait vraiment pas le faire. Et puis, il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait faire. Devrait-il écrire ? Parler à voix haute ? S’enregistrer ? Tout cela semblait plutôt stupide, bien qu’il sache que c’était ce que n’importe quel thérapeute dirait de faire.

Ce qu’il voulait vraiment, c’était boire quelque chose de fort. Il voulait se perdre dans l’alcool. Il savait cependant que ce serait irresponsable et que toute conclusion à laquelle il parviendrait pourrait être attribuée à la boisson et non à ce qu’il pensait ou ressentait vraiment.

Il regarda Clooney dévorer sa nourriture et soupira.

Peut-être qu’il devait en parler à quelqu’un. Mais qui ? Qui resterait là à l’écouter sans le juger ou formuler une opinion qui compromettrait ses sentiments ?

Eh bien, à quoi sert d’avoir une mère ?

Le téléphone sonna quatre fois avant que Mama Morgan décroche.

\- Bonjour ? fit sa voix chantante.

\- Maman ?

\- Derek ? Oh, bonsoir, c’est si agréable d’avoir de tes nouvelles !

\- Salut maman.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Comment va le travail ?

\- Hum, bien. Le travail… ça va.

\- Der ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l’air tendu. Est-ce qu’il est arrivé quelque chose ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles ?

Morgan laissa échapper un petit rire :

\- Bon sang, ma. Je ne peux pas appeler juste comme ça ?

\- Derek, fit Fran d’une voix sceptique. Cela fait des _années_ que tu ne m’as pas appelé « juste comme ça ». Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je, euh… je crois que j’ai fait une erreur et… et cette erreur-à, je ne sais pas comment la réparer.

\- Raconte à mama ce qui se passe.

\- Tu te souviens de Spencer ?

Il y eut une courte pause, puis :

\- Le Docteur Reid ? Oh bien sûr ! Charmant jeune homme. Très beau garçon. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose lui est arrivé ?

\- Hm, oui et non, soupira Morgan.

Il alla s’asseoir sur son canapé et Clooney sauta quelques secondes plus tard sur lui pour poser la tête sur ses genoux. Il posa les pieds sur la table à café.

\- On était sur une affaire en Illinois et…

\- Illinois ? Tu étais là et tu ne me l’as _pas_ dit ?

\- On était loin de Chicago, maman. Et puis est-ce que tu ne préfèrerais pas l’ignorer s’il y avait un tueur en série dans le même état que toi ?

\- Je suppose, grommela Fran.

\- Bref, ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu’on traquait un type qui suivait et tuait des couples gays et lesbiens et on n’arrivait pas à mettre la main sur lui. Notre profil était lacunaire et chacune de ses actions nous faisait nager un peu plus dans le brouillard, alors ils, euh… ils nous ont demandé de… enfin, Reid et moi, nous, euh…

\- Vas-y Der. Crache le morceau.

\- Nous nous sommes fait passer pour un couple gay dans l’espoir de l’attirer à nous.

\- Vous… quoi ?

\- On était installé dans une maison et on est allé dans des bars pour attirer son attention pour qu’il se mette à nous suivre et on espérait ainsi pouvoir l’attraper quand il nous attaquerait, expliqua Morgan en passant rapidement une main sur sa tête. Reid et moi, on a dû être assez, enfin, assez intimes pendant toute l’opération.

\- D’accord, fit Fran d’une voix légèrement confuse.

\- Mama, je suis bisexuel.

Il y eut une pause. Puis :

\- Oui. Oui, je sais.

\- V-vraiment ? Tu le savais ?

\- Derek, je suis ta mère. Je n’en ai jamais parlé parce que, eh bien, tu peux te mettre facilement sur la défensive parfois et ensuite j’ai appris ce qui s’était passé avec Carl, et… je savais que tu m’en parlerais quand tu serais prêt.

Derek avala une grande goulée d’air.

\- D’accord, alors, je lui ai dit. Et là il… euh, il m’a dit qu’il avait… la même… condition.

\- Derek, qu’est-ce que tu essayes de dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ma. Ca allait si bien entre lui et moi. Comme si… comme si nous étions _vraiment_ un couple. Il a fallut… qu’on devienne en quelque sorte… physiquement intime et… enfin, je pense que je pourrais avoir des sentiments pour lui.

\- Alors, dis-lui, bébé. Pourquoi tourner autour du pot si tu sais ce que tu veux ?

Morgan sentit presque les larmes menacer et il pressa le bas de sa paume contre ses yeux.

\- Notre unsub avait des sentiments homosexuels refoulés et il avait… reporté son affection sur Reid. Quand il est entré dans la maison pour nous tuer, Reid l’a confronté en lui montrant ses torts. Mais le type… a tiré sur Reid, fit Morgan en prenant une inspiration tremblante. Maman, il y a eu un moment où j’ai cru qu’il était parti. Où j’ai pensé que je l’avais perdu après m’être tant rapproché de lui. J’avais cette image où j’assistais à ses funérailles…

Morgan fut horrifié alors que sa voix se brisait et que la boule dans sa gorge le brulait.

\- Et, je… j’ai cru devenir fou. Je n’aurais pas pu, maman. Je ne _peux_ pas, insista-t-il en secouant la tête tandis qu’une unique larme coulait sur sa joue. Je ne peux même pas imager l’avoir pour ensuite le perdre en une fraction de seconde.

\- Oh, bébé. Tu l’aimes.

\- Il se met toujours en danger. Comme s’il essayait de faire ses preuves ou je ne sais quoi. Il est jeune, maman, si jeune, et parfois ça semble si inapproprié. Et si… et s’il mourrait en essayant de nous prouver qu’il est compétant ?

\- Derek, vous prenez tous des risques dans ton travail. Ne penses-tu pas qu’il s’inquiète pour toi exactement de la même manière ?

\- Ca n’a pas d’importance, de toute façon maintenant il me déteste.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- La, hm, la balle lui a éraflé le bras et il a… eu des points de suture. Mais, maman, j’étais tellement bouleversé que je… je l’ai ignoré.

\- Tu… quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- J’étais en état de choc et j’avais besoin de faire le point et à chaque fois que je le regardais, je ne pouvais qu’imaginer sa mort, alors je ne lui ai pas parlé. Je l’ai ignoré.

\- D’accord… pendant combien de temps, bébé ?

\- Pendant quatre jours.

\- Quatre jours ? Der, il y a une différence entre avoir besoin de temps et être ridicule !

\- Je sais ! Je sais bien ! Mais une fois que j’avais arrêté de lui parlé, je ne savais pas comment recommencer !

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ensuite ?

\- Tu te souviens d’Emily ?

\- Elle est venue chez nous avec Spencer ?

\- Oui.

\- D’accord, oui, je me souviens d’elle.

\- Elle m’a remis les idées en place. Elle m’a montré l’erreur que j’étais en train de faire, alors j’ai essayé de lui parler aujourd’hui. Il est devenu tellement furieux. Il m’a demandé des comptes sur tout ce que j’avais fait de travers. Mais il a aussi… il pensait que je lui avais menti sur ma bisexualité juste pour obtenir une réaction de sa part.

\- Lui as-tu tout expliqué ?

\- Il ne m’en a pas laissé la chance ! Et j’étais tellement choqué. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Et maintenant, il me déteste.

\- Derek, tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens.

\- Il ne me croira pas. Le truc, avec Reid, c’est qu’une fois qu’il a une idée en tête, son cerveau part à cent à l’heure, et elle peut être déformée jusqu’à ce qu’il en vienne à la pire des conclusions possibles.

\- Tu dois _essayer_ , n’est-ce pas ?

Cela le coupa dans son élan. Oui. Il devait essayer. Il se mentait à lui-même en disant qu’essayer serait inutile. On ne peut connaître la conclusion qu’une fois qu’on est devant, pas vrai ?

Il devait essayer.

\- Tu as raison, mama. Tu as toujours raison.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Je ne t’ai pas entendu pleurer depuis la mort de ton père.

\- Ouais, rit Morgan. Ce gamin m’a bien atteint, c’est vrai.

\- Dis-le lui, bébé. Tu mérites d’être heureux et si cet homme fait ton bonheur, alors va le retrouver.

\- M-maintenant ?

\- Quand tu sentiras que c’est le bon moment, bébé. Et seulement à ce moment là.

\- Merci, ma.

\- De rien. Merci à toi de m’avoir confié, tu sais, que tu es bi.

\- Oui enfin apparemment tu le savais déjà. J’imagine que tu peux le dire à Des et Sarah aussi.

\- Ca ne fera que confirmer leurs soupçons à elles aussi, Der. Je t’aime.

\- Je t’aime davantage, répondit Morgan avant de raccrocher.

Et maintenant ?

 

* * *

 

L’alarme de son réveil fut comme une balle qui lui transperçait le cerveau et il grogna avant de frapper le bouton pour l’éteindre. Il fit courir une main sur son visage, et attendit une bonne minute avant d’ouvrir les yeux.

Clooney était assis et le fixait.

Morgan ne put s’empêcher de sourire, bien que ce geste soit douloureux. Après avoir mis fin à la conversation avec sa mère, la veille au soir, il avait en effet décidé de ne pas suivre son propre conseil et avait bu une demi bouteille de rhum. Il se disait qu’il était parvenu à prendre une décision finale concernant Reid et était donc libre de se perdre dans la brume de l’alcool.

Et la gueule de bois qu’il ressentait à présent s’avérait une punition plus que suffisante.

Il se doucha et s’habilla rapidement, pour finalement être dehors moins d’une demi-heure après. Alors qu’il se garait dans le parking du FBI, il se sentait nerveux et resta assis dans son véhicule un moment.

Il s’était dit qu’il allait parler à Reid. Sauf que ce n’était pas l’endroit approprié pour ce faire. Il ne pouvait pas amener Reid à l’écart et lui parler là, car il n’était pas certain de ce que dirait le gamin. Sans mentionner à quel point ce serait non professionnel de déclarer ses sentiments à son collègue pendant qu’ils étaient au travail.

Il allait donc devoir passer la journée entière autour de Reid et la tension entre eux serait élevée à cause de leur dispute de la veille.

Génial. Vraiment, génial.

C’est lentement qu’il traversa le hall et il supplia silencieusement l’ascenseur de prendre le plus de temps possible. Le temps vint cependant où les portes s’ouvrirent et Morgan dut faire face à son destin.

Il entra dans l’open-space, où Emily et Reid se trouvaient déjà. Tous deux levèrent brièvement la tête avant de retourner à leur paperasse.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, lança Morgan en tentant de garder un ton léger.

\- Salut, répondit la voix d’Emily.

Reid garda simplement la tête baissée. Si ce comportement fit mal, il n’y avait rien que Morgan puisse y faire.

Alors il mit à exécution la seule idée qui lui traversa l’esprit.

\- Je vais aller me prendre ma première tasse de jus, quelqu’un veut que je lui en apporte ?

\- Oui s’il te plaît, sourit Emily.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers leur jeune collègue.

\- Reid ? demanda Morgan après quelques secondes de silence.

Le génie secoua simplement la tête dans un geste de refus. Cela aussi fit un peu mal, mais Morgan ne fit que regarder vers Emily, hausser les épaules puis s’éloigner.

Il lui fallut moins de cinq minutes pour faire les deux cafés tels que leurs propriétaires les préférait et il venait de sortir dans le couloir quand une certaine analyste technique blonde et pétillante approcha.

\- Hé, douceur chocolatée, l’interpella-t-elle avec un grand sourire que Morgan ne put que lui retourner.

\- Bonjour beauté. Tu es délicieuse aujourd’hui.

\- Mmh, et tu es succulent, comme toujours. Mais voilà, j’ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Parle à Reid.

Morgan soupira. Comment les femmes arrivaient-elles à toujours tout savoir ?

\- J’essaye, petit cœur. Il ne réagit pas.

\- Vraiment ? s’enquit Garcia en fronçant les sourcils. Hm. D’accord, eh bien, continue d’essayer.

\- C’est prévu, sourit Morgan avant de se diriger dans l’open-space.

En regardant par la vitre, cependant, il surprit une scène inhabituelle. Emily et Reid semblaient discuter au-dessus des séparations de leurs espaces de travail. En vérité, non, ils ne discutaient pas, ils semblaient davantage se disputer en murmurant. Reid semblait frustré et Emily donnait l’impression de marchander.

Morgan se sentit soudain mal à l’aise car il sentait que la dispute le concernait. Il attendit donc une minute supplémentaire. Quand ils eurent l’air de se calmer, il passa les portes.

Tous deux arrêtèrent aussitôt de parler et Emily sourit avec gratitude quand il posa la tasse en face d’elle. Il retourna ensuite à son bureau, s’installa sur sa chaise et prit le premier dossier en essayant d’ignorer l’impression que les yeux d’un certain génie transperçaient son crâne.

Il était environ onze heures trente quand Reid décida finalement qu’il avait besoin de plus de café. Du coin de l’œil, Morgan le regarda s’étirer puis se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de pause.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais quelque chose capta son attention et lui fit lever les yeux pour regarder Reid s’éloigner de son bureau et passer la porte.

Le jean. Il portait le jean. Celui qu’ils avaient acheté tout spécialement pour aller en boite. Le jean qui enveloppait les jambes de Reid d’une manière oh-si séductrice.

Et voilà qu’il le portait au bureau.

Il fallut à Morgan dix bonnes secondes pour réaliser la quantité de salive accumulée dans sa bouche et il avala difficilement.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plait ?

La voix d’Emily sortit brusquement Morgan de sa transe et il leva la tête pour voir son sourcil haussé. Il n’essaya même pas de nier ou confirmer ce qu’elle venait de dire, il retourna simplement à sa paperasse pour tenter de penser à autre chose qu’au fessier de Reid. Ce qui s’avéra très difficile.

Quand Morgan entendit la porte s’ouvrir, il attendit et regarda Reid entrer dans son champ de vision. Il ne put s’empêcher fixer le jeune génie alors que celui-ci s’asseyait et cherchait une position confortable.

La journée allait être plus longue que ce qu’il imaginait.

 

* * *

 

Il était neuf heures, et Reid était extrêmement fatigué. Ce n’était pas qu’il avait particulièrement envie de dormir, mais son corps et son esprit semblaient simplement éreintés. Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé avec un bol de popcorn, des restes de nourriture chinoise réchauffée et un verre de vin blanc, complètement exténué. Il avait lancé _Benny and Joon_ et il se lova sur le canapé. Il avait la ferme intention d’attendre la nuit avec de quoi manger et de bons films afin de ne pas avoir de temps libre pour réfléchir à… eh bien, à d’autres choses.

Il avait terminé le chinois et avait vidé la moitié du popcorn quand son regard s’attarda sur le vin. Jusqu’ici, il le sirotait peu à peu, mais il réalisa que le film et le grignotage n’allaient pas réussir à faire entièrement sortir un certain homme de son esprit. Il plissa le nez à la perspective de vouloir une sorte de « coma » artificiel, provoqué par un produit, mais franchement, il était plus ou moins désespéré. Aujourd’hui n’avait pas vraiment été un très bon jour. Même si Morgan avait essayé de lui parler, et bien qu’il ait été un peu malpoli en l’ignorant la majeure partie du temps (ce que Prentiss s’était assurée de lui faire remarquer) il restait assez contrarié.

Alors, avec un petit haussement d’épaule, il prit le verre à pied et le vida de l’alcool qu’il contenait. Ce n’était pas comme si celui-ci était particulièrement fort, mais il brûlait malgré tout et faisait picoter son nez.

Insatisfait, il regarda le verre vide avec un froncement de sourcils, puis se leva et alla prendre la bouteille.

Il se versa un autre verre complet et l’entama à longues gorgées en regardant Johnny Depp faire le ménage sur un pouf à roulettes. Il avait à moitié vidé le second verre quand sa sonnette retentit.

Reid soupira et se redressa sur son canapé. Il resta à cette place pendant un instant à décider s’il voulait vraiment voir qui se trouvait à sa porte ou s’il devait simplement feindre d’être absent, mais après plusieurs secondes il décida que ce serait assez stupide et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder par le judas ; il avait de toute manière découvert que l’effet déformant l’ennuyait plus qu’autre chose, alors il ouvrit la porte d’un geste sec, puis poussa une exclamation de surprise.

Morgan.


	14. Ce que souhaite ton coeur

Reid resta planté là, le regard plongé dans les profondeurs de ces grands yeux marron. Par deux fois il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, sans que rien ne vienne, avant de la refermer et fixer sans un mot son visiteur.

Morgan haletait légèrement ; Reid supposait qu’il avait monté les escaliers en courant, vu que l’ascenseur était en panne. Néanmoins, sa respiration revenait peu à peu à la normale et, en termes de communication, ils en étaient toujours au point mort. Alors, après une minute et vingt-huit secondes à rester planté là, Reid essaya finalement quelque chose :

\- Morgan… ?

Soudain celui-ci fut tout près du génie et Reid se recula rapidement jusqu’à heurter le mur derrière lui alors que les mains de Morgan trouvaient le col de sa chemise.

Et, alors, cela recommença. Le long et intense silence, pendant lequel ils se fixaient l’un l’autre. Sauf que, cette fois, leurs visages n’étaient séparés que de dix centimètres et leurs _deux_ respirations étaient haletantes, tandis que Morgan  tenait Reid par les épaules avec une certaine force.

\- Morgan ? répéta Reid, sa voix à peine plus audible qu’un murmure.

Son ainé ferma les yeux comme s’il était souffrant, ou peut-être en colère, et sa mâchoire se contracta. Il prit une profonde inspiration et, quand il prit la parole, ses mots furent bas et tendus.

\- Tu portes le pantalon.

\- P-pardon ? questionna Reid avec scepticisme.

\- Le pantalon, Reid. Tu. Portes. Le. Pantalon.

\- Je… le… hein ?

\- Le pantalon ! s’exclama brutalement Morgan. Le pantalon qu’on t’a acheté en Illinois, le pantalon qui était prévu spécifiquement pour sortir en boîte, le pantalon qui était trop serré, le pantalon qu’on a mis cinq minutes à t’enlever quand on est rentré parce qu’aucun de nous n’était sobre et qu’il te collait à la peau, le pantalon que je ne pensais jamais revoir, et tu le _portes_! Tu le portes au _travail_! Et j’ai dû regarder sans rien dire alors que tu te baladais avec d’un air parfaitement innocent et inconscient de ce que ça me faisait !

Morgan prit une profonde inspiration pour se reprendre, et conclut :

\- Ce pantalon.

\- …oh.

Reid baissa les yeux. Il portait toujours le jean. Tous ses autres pantalons étaient sales car le lavomatique de sa résidence était fermé suite à une fuite, et il ne lui restait donc plus que celui-ci.

Il releva les yeux et prit lentement les mains de Morgan, toujours sur ses épaules, pour les remettre le long du corps de l’autre agent. Sentant que sa tête commençait à tourner à cause du vin, il se déroba donc au regard de son collègue et retourna dans son salon. Derrière lui, le bruit des chaussures de Morgan lui indiqua que ce dernier le suivait à distance, avec méfiance.

Mal à l’aise, Reid se passa les bras autour de son ventre et resta derrière son canapé, à fixer le film qui continuait.

\- Du vin blanc et Benny and Joon ? fit la voix grondante de Morgan, derrière lui.

Reid se tourna en haussant un sourcil :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Morgan haussa simplement les épaules, et Reid soupira.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Je… écoute, Reid, il faut qu’on parle.

\- Oh, alors _ça_ , ça promets d’être amusant, rétorqua Reid en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu’y a-t-il à dire de plus, de toute façon ?

Morgan baissa les yeux et dansa d’un pied sur l’autre :

\- Est-ce qu’on peut, euh, s’asseoir ?

Reid hésita, puis acquiesça. Il attrapa la télécommande et mit le film sur pause, avant de s’asseoir à l’une des extrémités du canapé et d’attendre que Morgan le rejoigne. Une fois installé, ce dernier fixa ses mains et inspira profondément.

\- J’ai parlé à ma mère… de tout ça.

\- Tout ça quoi ?

\- Ca. Nous. L’affaire, répondit Morgan avant de s’humidifier les lèvres et ajouter : je lui ai aussi dit que j’étais bi.

\- Ah ? fit Reid en levant les yeux.

Il gardait les bras croisés contre lui, mais le mouvement de ses sourcils trahit son intérêt.

\- Et… donc ?

\- Elle a dit qu’elle le savait déjà. Et apparemment mes sœurs l’avaient aussi deviné.

Morgan eut un petit sourire pour tenter d’alléger la tension, mais Reid détourna le regard.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, dit-il d’une voix neutre. Je suis heureux que tu sois accepté par ta famille.

\- Et _toi_ , tu es accepté par ta famille ?

Reid haussa les épaules :

\- Mon père n’est pas particulièrement extatique à cette idée, mais il est convaincu qu’un jour je vais rencontrer « la bonne » et oublier George Clooney et Christian Bale.

Morgan se mit à rire et resta songeur pendant un instant :

\- Ils ont tous les deux joué Batman.

Reid fronça les sourcils et considéra cette idée.

\- Oh, je n’avais même pas réalisé.

Il eut un sourire qui n’atteignit pas ses yeux puis se retourna vers Morgan.

\- Peut-être que j’ai un faible pour Batman. Bien que je n’ai pas vraiment envie de me précipiter dans le lit de Michael Keaton.

Bien que son ton soit à la plaisanterie, le visage de Reid restait inexpressif.

Morgan secoua la tête, riant toujours. Puis, après quelques secondes, il le regarda à nouveau :

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Elle dit que l’amour n’a pas d’âge, de genre ou de couleur, et qu’il ne peut être reconnu que par ceux qui le ressentent. Elle est heureuse peu importe ce que je choisis de reconnaître comme tel, expliqua-t-il avant de se mettre à rire avec une certaine tristesse et de remarquer : Je ne sais même pas si ce sont réellement ses mots ou si elle les a pris dans un livre.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux puis ajouta :

\- Désolé.

\- Il n’y a pas de mal, fit Morgan en secouant la tête.

Ils restèrent assis là en silence, jusqu’à ce que Reid relève les yeux :

\- Et donc, _pourquoi_ es-tu venu ?

\- C’est vrai, se rappela Morgan en se redressant un peu. Comme je le disais, j’ai parlé avec ma mère et, eh bien, de cette manière dont seules les mères sont capables elle m’a dit ce qu’il fallait faire sans réellement le dire.

\- Ah oui ? Et que faut-il faire ?

\- Il faut que je te dise la vérité.

\- Ouaip, acquiesça Reid, _ça_ , ce serait un agréable changement.

\- D’accord, tu peux juste écouter cette fois ? Juste… attends que j’ai terminé.

Reid croisa les bras et acquiesça.

\- D’accord, alors premièrement je ne t’ai pas menti quand j’ai dit que j’étais bisexuel, d’accord ? Je n’essayais pas de voir comment tu allais réagir ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre, d’accord ?

Reid soupira et décroisa les bras :

\- Je sais. J’étais simplement… furieux. Je savais que dès que je prononcerai ces mots, ils te heurteraient profondément. Je ne… pouvais pas m’en empêcher. C’est comme si je comprenais finalement ce qu’était une diarrhée verbale… soupira-t-il. Désolé, j’ai dit que j’écoutais et me voilà en train de jacasser, comme d’habitude. Je t’en prie, continue.

Morgan soupira :

\- Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis heureux que tu ais pris la parole. Reid, j’étais tellement inquiet à l’idée que tu le penses vraiment. Je ne me le serai jamais pardonné si tu pensais ça.

Reid eut un simple sourire, quoiqu’un peu triste, et lui fit signe de continuer.

\- Je… je lui ai expliqué l’affaire et ce qui s’était passé entre nous et je lui ai dit que je… euh…

La gorge soudain sèche, Morgan déglutit en sentant une immense vague de culpabilité l’envahir.

\- Comment je t’avais …  ignoré, disons.

Il ne manqua pas le tressaillement de Reid.

\- Et ? fit le génie d’une petite voix.

\- Et… elle m’a fait réaliser…

Morgan soupira, et se passa une main sur le crâne.

\- Reid, je n’ai pas pleuré depuis Chicago, et ça pourrait ne rien vouloir dire pour toi, mais avant aujourd’hui je n’avais pas pleuré depuis… ce que Buford faisait, formula-t-il avec précaution. Ecoute, je n’ai jamais _, jamais_ , pleuré une séparation. J’ai _vu_ à quoi ressemblaient les pires relations et je savais que celles que j’avais depuis ne leur arrivaient même pas à la cheville. Mais en parlant à ma mère hier, au téléphone, j’ai réalisé ce que je ne savais même pas vraiment moi-même.

\- Et c’est quoi ?

\- La raison pour laquelle je ne te parlais pas.

Reid inspira brusquement :

\- Ah oui ? Et… quelle est cette raison ?

Morgan secoua la tête.

\- Au début, je pensais que c’était parce que j’étais fatigué, parce que l’enquête avait été longue. Je me suis convaincu que c’était la raison pour laquelle je n’allais pas te rendre visite à l’hôpital.

\- Tu sais, le coupa Reid, si cela avait été toi, j’aurais été à tes cotés à chaque instant. Je ne t’aurais pas laissé jusqu’à ce que tu sois autorisé à quitter l’hôpital.

\- Je sais que tu serais resté, fit Morgan à voix basse. Et c’est en partie ce qui rendait mon comportement si horrible quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne t’avais pas accompagné. Et un jour est passé, puis un autre et encore et autre, et on était de retour au travail et ça m’a frappé : j’essayais de retarder au maximum l’inévitable.

\- Qui était… ?

\- Te voir. Te parler. Interagir avec toi. Choisis celui que tu veux. Tout ce que je savais c’est que j’arrivais soudain au bureau sans avoir la moindre idée d’où nous en étions. D’où nous nous tenions.

\- Si tu m’avais parlé, tu le saurais.

\- Je sais, mais c’était difficile. C’était _tellement_ difficile. Et en te regardant je pouvais voir que c’était difficile pour toi aussi. Je ne savais pas comment agir, comment arranger les choses.

\- Mais tu as continué de m’ignorer, continua Reid désespérément. Je pensais que tu me _détestais_. Que j’avais franchi une grande et horrible ligne invisible.

\- Je sais. Et c’est pour ça que je suis là, parce que maintenant je sais ce que je dois dire. Ce que j’ _aurais_ _dû_ dire dès ce moment où tu m’as fait signe depuis l’ambulance.

\- Et c’est quoi ?

\- Je ne pourrais _jamais_ te perdre.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Reid resta immobile, sans comprendre.

\- Reid, il y a eu un instant, un terrifiant et bref instant, quand l’arme de Grant a tiré, pendant lequel j’ai pensé que tu étais parti. Définitivement. C’était comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner. Et je sais combien ça sonne cliché mais bon sang c’est la vérité ! Je le jure, Spencer, je te le jure. Je n’ai pas pu te regarder parce que je devais viser Grant pour tirer à mon tour. Mais une fois que mon doigt s’est éloigné de la détente, je n’ai simplement pas _pu_ me résoudre à te regarder parce que si tu avais été touché en plein torse, dans l’estomac, ou… à la tête, j’aurais dû faire face aux conséquences. J’aurais dû te faire face en sachant à quel point la situation était horrible. Je sais que c’est égoïste, je l’admets volontiers, mais j’ai eu un flash, une image, juste au moment où je baissais mon arme : je me tournais vers toi et je voyais ton regard sans vie. Et sitôt après j’ai eu une autre vision de moi à coté de ton cercueil et… hoqueta Morgan alors qu’un sanglot se mêlait à sa voix chargée d’émotion. Et la douleur était insupportable. Au point que la douleur physique semblait presque aussi forte que la douleur émotionnelle.

Morgan dut s’interrompre pour maîtriser sa respiration.

\- Je nous voyais déjà ensemble. Pendant les derniers jours où on était dans cette maison, j’étais convaincu qu’on avait un avenir ensemble, et en moins d’une seconde j’ai cru te perdre. C’était si clair dans ma tête. Si intense et si net, que c’était presque impossible à nier.

\- Oh, souffla Reid, sans oser dire quoi que ce soit d’autre.

\- Regarde moi, hoqueta Morgan, regarde l’état dans lequel je suis simplement en y _pensant_.

Il s’essuya les yeux avec sa veste et tendit la main pour agripper celle de Reid.

\- La simple pensée que je ne pourrais plus jamais faire _ça_. Juste ça. Que je ne pourrais plus te regarder sourire ou te voir penser ou simplement ébouriffer tes cheveux, ça m’envoie dans des profondeurs dont j’ignorais jusqu’à l’existence.

Il sentit les larmes couler et les laissa tomber en silence.

\- Et chaque fois que je te regardais, je jure devant dieu que tout ce que je voyais, c’était ta mort, une fin horrible qui arriverait alors que tu essaierais de prouver que tu es capable de faire ce travail. Et je n’arrivais pas à le supporter. Au point de ne même pas pouvoir te parler. J’étais tellement stupide. Il a fallu qu’Emily me remette les idées en place pour que je revienne à la réalité. Et après ça ma tentative au bureau était si foireuse et si insensible que je savais que je méritais entièrement ce que tu me disais. Mais ensuite j’ai parlé à ma mère et elle m’a dit qu’il fallait que je te parle. Même si tu n’écoutais pas, il fallait que j’essaye. Il le fallait.

Morgan ferma les yeux et sentit davantage de larmes couler sur ses joues.

Soudain, il y eut une chaleur agréable sur son visage et il rouvrit les yeux, pour voir que Reid s’était penché et essuyait les gouttes offensantes avec son pouce.

\- Ne pleure pas, marmonna-t-il. Je ne supporte pas de te voir aller mal.

\- Spencer, continua Morgan en lui prenant le poignet afin qu’il ne puisse le reculer, si je pouvais effacer tout ce que j’ai fait ces derniers jours, je le ferais. Si je pouvais revenir dans le temps et te montrer ce que je ressens réellement, je n’hésiterais pas à le faire. Mais je ne suis pas fait de magie et tout ce que je peux faire, c’est espérer que je réussirai à trouver comment te prouver mes sentiments.

\- Les mots sont agréables à entendre, Morgan, sourit doucement Reid en jouant de ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de son ainé. Mais ils ne changent rien à ce que tu as fait.

\- Je sais, murmura Morgan. Je sais qu’ils ne le peuvent pas, mais je souhaiterai qu’ils en aient le pouvoir.

\- On est censé faire attention aux vœux qu’on formule, souffla Reid.

\- Je n’ai jamais été aussi certain du vœu que je formulais.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent pendant un long moment, jusqu’à ce que Reid pousse un soupir.

\- Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si difficile ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Je voudrais pardonner et oublier, Derek. Je le voudrais vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas simplement tourner la page. Il y a seulement deux jours, j’étais blessé, brisé et furieux, et je ne peux pas oublier ça simplement parce que, _maintenant_ , je me sens un peu mieux. Je veux dire… peut-être que je ne me sens pas _du tout_ mieux, ce pourrait être le vin qui parle à l’heure actuelle.

\- Comment puis-je me rattraper ?

\- C’est là le problème, soupira Reid en reculant finalement sa main. Tu ne _devrais_ pas avoir à le faire.

\- Allez, Spence, ça va m’arriver de faire des erreurs.

Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux pendant de longues secondes.

\- Quand je… commença Morgan dans un murmure. Le jour où je t’ai embrassé pour la première fois, j’ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. J’étais si hésitant et… je ne sais pas, je pensais que tu allais me repousser. Spencer… chaque fois que je t’embrassais, je découvrais de nouvelles émotions. Notre premier baiser m’a fait me sentir détendu ; le second était une réaffirmation ; au club, je ne voulais pas dessouler pour qu’on puisse rester ainsi ; le matin après qu’on ait fait semblant pour la première fois, quand tu avais besoin de me parler dans la salle de bain, j’ai cru que ce baiser était réel et je ne peux même pas _expliquer_ cette sensation grisante que j’ai ressentie ; et au cinéma, oh mon dieu…

Morgan leva les yeux vers Reid, le regard intense.

\- Je voulais te prendre, là, sans attendre.

Son regard s’adoucit, et il continua :

\- Et ensuite, quand tu parlais de ta mère, cette nuit où on regardait ce vieux film à la télévision, je ne voulais rien de plus que te réconforter. Je me suis retrouvé à agir de manière sincère plutôt qu’agir de sorte à prouver une relation à un inconnu. Je _voulais_ te réconforter, t’embrasser ; je le voulais sincèrement. Je le _veux_ sincèrement.

Spencer dévisagea longuement Morgan.

\- Tu ne peux pas simplement fuir ce qui t’effraie, Morgan. Je vais finir par mourir, un jour.

\- Pas maintenant. Pas si je peux l’empêcher.

\- Ce métier… il nous rongera tous les deux, et il y a de grandes chances qu’on doive en payer physiquement le prix. Comment suis-je censé croire que si je suis à nouveau blessé, tu ne vas pas fuir ?

\- Parce que j’ai goûté à ces regrets-là. Et c’est horrible.

Un silence contemplatif s’installa, jusqu’à ce que Reid le brise à nouveau.

\- Et si je replonge dans le dilaudid ? Si je suis mis à la porte du FBI et que je m’engage sur un chemin destructeur ? demanda-t-il d’une voix à peine audible et le regard baissé. Et si je suis les traces de ma mère ?

Une main ferme lui tint la mâchoire et l’obligea à relever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son ainé.

\- Je resterai. Je serai là pour toi. Et je ne te laisserai _jamais_ perdre de vue qui tu es.

\- Tu ne peux pas le garantir.

\- Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour en tout cas, murmura Morgan avant d’approcher sa bouche de celle de Reid.

Le baiser fut lent et hésitant, comme s’ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment s’y prendre, comme s’il s’agissait de leur premier. C’était agréable et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, jusqu’à ce que Reid pousse l’épaule de Morgan et que leurs lèvres se séparent.

\- Derek, je ne sais pas…

\- Chht.

Morgan se pencha à nouveau en avant mais Reid s’éloigna.

\- Arrête, Derek. Je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir.

Morgan se redressa.

\- Spencer, tu te souviens de notre discussion sur la découverte de notre sexualité ?

\- Oui.

\- Dès que tu as parlé de Jonathan et de ta première fois avec lui, j’ai ressenti de la jalousie. Je n’arrêtais pas d’essayer d’imaginer à quoi il ressemblait et je me comparais à lui. Je ne pouvais plus penser qu’à vous deux ensemble et à comment tu avais du être nerveux pour ta première fois et… et je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de regretter que ce n’ait pas été avec moi.

\- Mais c’est ridicule, constata Spencer en fronçant les sourcils. C’était il y a des _années_.

\- Je sais, soupira Morgan. Spence, il y a eu plusieurs moments dans ce chalet où j’ai senti que notre relation pourrait être réelle. Comme cette fois où nos nez se sont frôlés, ou quand tu m’as récité ton poème, ou quand tu portais mes vêtements, ou quand tu t’es fait contrôler à l’entrée de la boîte.

Ils sourirent tous deux à ce souvenir.

\- Et je le voulais. Je _veux_ que ce soit réel, ajouta Morgan avec sérieux. Je veux que ça fonctionne entre nous.

\- Derek, le reprit Reid en se passant une main dans les cheveux, tu sais que le Bureau à des règles contre ça.

\- Je n’en ai strictement rien à faire de ce que le Bureau peut penser. Je te veux, fin de l’histoire.

Pendant le silence qui s’installa, Reid sembla s’engager dans un combat perdu d’avance avec lui-même.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je peux faire d’autre pour te convaincre. Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi. Tu es sexy, drôle, charmant, malin, courageux, sensible, et tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu et je ne sais pas comment l’exprimer autrement.

Reid rougit un peu, tandis qu’il paraissait à court de mot.

\- D’accord, écoute. Tu te souviens quand je t’ai dit qu’un jour je pourrais envisager de… d’être passif avec quelqu’un en qui j’aurais entièrement confiance ? J’ai continué d’y réfléchir et j’ai essayé de me l’imaginer, et je ne pouvais voir que toi, soupira Morgan. Je pense que c’est parce que tu es le seul avec qui je me sens totalement et entièrement à l’aise. Tu es le seul en qui j’ai toujours eu confiance et dont la confiance en moi n’a jamais faibli. Jusqu’à récemment, en tout cas, ajouta-t-il nerveusement.

A présent, le regard de Reid se trouvait rivé le sol. Il y resta pendant cinq bonnes secondes, avant qu’il ne le lève vers le plafond en prenant une profonde inspiration. Avec une certaine surprise, Morgan se rendit compte que ses yeux brillaient pas mal, et il lui laissa donc davantage de temps.

Finalement, Reid baissa les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

\- D’accord, puisque tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire, je pense que c’est mon tour.

Le jeune agent ajusta sa position sur l’assise du canapé et repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Derek, j’ai eu des sentiments pour toi dès que je t’ai rencontré. Bien sûr, au début, tu semblais être agacé par le « gamin trop bavard qui sait tout sur tout »…

Morgan ne put s’empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- …mais ça n’a pas changé mon opinion de toi, soupira Reid. Tu étais intouchable et si désirable. Tout ce que je voulais, c’était ton attention. Et quand notre amitié à commencé à grandir, j’ai dû me mettre à te remplacer par des hommes rencontrés par hasard dans des bars parce que je ne pouvais plus refréner mes envies, avoua-t-il avant de déglutir et regarder Morgan dans les yeux : Derek, quand nous étions dans la salle de bain avec l’unsub derrière la porte et que tu as dit « je t’aime » ça m’a semblé si naturel de répondre, et je me suis senti si euphorique que j’aurais pu courir autour de la propriété en le répétant encore et encore.

Il se pencha et posa son front contre celui de Morgan, puis passa un bras autour de sa nuque.

\- A certains moments, pendant ces derniers jours, j’ai senti cette impression de chaleur en pensant à toi se dissiper lentement.

A ce moment, Reid entendit Morgan inspirer brusquement.

\- Mais, assis, là, à t’écouter, je pense, si je suis honnête avec moi-même, que je pourrais retomber amoureux de toi. Mais peut-être que je n’ai jamais cessé de l’être, soupira Reid avant de se pencher en avant et de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Morgan.

L’agent sembla complètement médusé pendant un certain temps avant de soudainement se mettre à l’embrasser en retour. Reid gronda de satisfaction.

Leurs lèvres dansèrent et leurs langues se mêlèrent et, chaque fois qu’ils se séparaient pour respirer, Morgan murmurait « je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime » aussi rapidement qu’il le pouvait. Ils arboraient tous deux de tels sourires que parfois leurs dents se heurtaient, mais cela semblait uniquement ajouter à leur besoin d’être proche l’un de l’autre.

A un moment donné, Reid sentit une main errante courir le long de son coté et il ne put résister plus longtemps au besoin de le toucher. Plus qu’impatient, il se mit à califourchon sur Morgan et se colla à lui comme s’il tentait de fusionner leurs corps.

Mais, soudain, les lèvres de Morgan disparurent et Reid se recula avec inquiétude. L’ainé des deux agents leva les yeux vers lui avec un certain étonnement.

\- Que… qu’est-ce que… balbutia le génie en pensant qu’il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Où est-ce que ça nous mène ?

Reid fixa Morgan, complètement perplexe :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Sommes-nous… ? Est-ce que ça… ? tenta-t-il en les montrant tous les deux. Qu’est-ce qui va arriver maintenant ?

\- Derek, dit Reid en se reculant afin de se mettre à hauteur de son regard, je te connais depuis combien de temps ? Je te désire depuis tout ce temps.

Il agrippa la tête de Morgan et suçota sa lèvre inférieure. Puis, il la relâcha et regarda Morgan, les pupilles largement dilatées.

\- Hors de question que j’attende plus longtemps, continua-t-il en mordillant doucement le lobe de l’oreille de Morgan avant de se reculer, les sourcils froncés : à moins… que tu ne le veuilles pas ?

\- Oh mon dieu, non, sourit Morgan. Je ne peux attendre que le temps que tu décideras de me faire patienter.

\- Alors, dans ce cas, arrêtons d’attendre.

Reid sourit à son tour et s’avança pour lentement laisser leurs lèvres se joindre à nouveau.

Pendant un moment, rester là à s’embrasser et écouter les petits bruits de succion et les gémissements qu’ils faisaient leur convint. Mais cela finit par ne plus suffire à Reid qui se mit à faire de petits mouvements des hanches afin d’essayer de provoquer une réaction de Morgan.

Les mains de ce dernier se retrouvèrent plongées dans les boucles qui tombaient près de la nuque du génie, et il l’attira plus près de lui. Reid sourit en continuant de l’embrasser et déplaça ses mains jusqu’au bas du t-shirt de Morgan. Il tritura le bord du vêtement pendant un moment, puis fit courir ses mains sur l’estomac de son ainé, les doigts caressant les vagues formés par les muscles entre ses hanches et le haut du pantalon.

Morgan accéléra le rythme de leur baiser et alla chercher les boutons de la chemise de Reid afin de les défaire. Une fois la plupart des boutons ouverts, il tira sur le tissu pour libérer la partie rentrée dans le jean, puis reprit sa tâche jusqu’à ce que le torse de Reid soit exposé ; une peau laiteuse immaculée à laquelle il ne put résister.

La sensation de la bouche de son ainé frôlant son sternum puis suçant sensuellement son téton était paradisiaque, et si intense que Reid ne put s’empêcher de gémir.

\- Oh, bébé, fit-il en tenant la tête de Morgan.

Il ne sentit que d’autant plus le mouvement de son ainé quand celui-ci se recula pour le regarder avec une expression indéchiffrable.

\- D-désolé, bredouilla le génie. C’est… c’est sortit tout seul, je… ce n’était pas censé être dévalorisant, ou…

\- Détends-toi, sourit Morgan en passant doucement sa main sur la hanche de Reid. Ce n’était pas un regard contrarié, je réfléchissais. Et, j’aime bien.

Il se pencha et embrassa les tétons désormais durcis du plus jeune, provoquant un grognement sourd de sa part.

\- J’aime beaucoup, ajouta-t-il avant de retourner à ce qu’il faisait en arborant un large sourire.

Reid ne pouvait nier à quel point c’était agréable, toutefois il s’impatientait rapidement et, bientôt, ses mains furent de retour sur l’ourlet pour retirer le t-shirt de Morgan.

\- Du calme, murmura Morgan contre la peau de Reid, on a toute la nuit.

\- Parles pour toi, haleta Reid. Mais c’est torride et je suis excité et je veux ton t-shirt hors de mon chemin.

\- Ca me va, acquiesça Morgan en levant les bras afin que le jeune génie puisse passer le vêtement si gênant au dessus de sa tête.

\- Oh, grand dieu, soupira Reid en laissant courir son regard sur l’estomac ciselé de Morgan en ne pouvant s’empêcher de tendre le doigt et frôler les vagues de ses muscles.

\- Merci, mais tu peux m’appeler « Derek », sourit son ainé.

Reid secoua simplement la tête d’ébahissement.

\- C’est presque _mieux_ de voir ton corps quand je sais que je peux le toucher sans que ce soit faux ni faire semblant.

\- Regarde et touche tant que tu veux, sourit Morgan.

Reid regarda Morgan avec émerveillement avant de se mettre à l’embrasser à nouveau, en laissant ses mains errer sur l’estomac nu de Morgan pendant que ce dernier continuait de tordre ses tétons entre ses doigts. Bien vite, Reid se trouva à rouler des hanches afin d’obtenir le maximum de friction entre eux.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu’ils n’arborent tous deux des bosses conséquentes dans leurs pantalons. Reid pouvait sentir une fine pellicule de sueur se former sur son dos et son torse. Il baissa un peu ses mains pour atteindre la ceinture de Morgan.

Il défit la sangle de cuir, le bouton puis la fermeture éclair et avança la paume de sa main vers l’érection prise dans le tissu, quand il sentit une large main sur son poignet.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? questionna-t-il contre la bouche de Morgan.

\- J’aimerai qu’on aille dans la chambre avant d’aller plus loin.

Reid marqua une pause, puis acquiesça.

\- Porte-moi, dans ce cas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Porte-moi comme tu l’as fait la première fois que nous avons prétendu avoir une relation sexuelle.

\- C’est toi qui a demandé, beau gosse, sourit Morgan.

Reid poussa un petit cri de surprise quand les mains de Morgan se posèrent sous ses fesses pour le soulever et le porter à travers la maison, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait trouvé la chambre du génie.

Une fois passé la porte, Reid reposa ses jambes à terre et poussa Morgan contre le mur.

\- Je te désire tellement, bébé.

\- Tu n’imagines pas à quel point on peut désirer.

\- Crois-moi… commença Reid en glissant une jambe entre celles de Morgan et en levant l’autre de sorte à obtenir la plus délicieuse résistance contre sa plus sensible zone de peau… je le sais _parfaitement_.

\- Oh bon sang…

Morgan avança ses hanches pour la même raison et se mit à mordiller Reid dans le cou.

\- Mmm, oh, siffla le génie entre ses dents avant de se reculer et se mettre rapidement à genoux.

\- Tu n’as pas…

\- Derek Morgan, ne songe pas une _seule seconde_ à me dire « tu n’as pas à faire ça » l’avertit Reid d’un ton menaçant en baissant le jean de Morgan. Je ne le ferai pas si je n’en avais pas envie. Et j’en ai envie depuis que je t’ai vu torse nu pour la première fois dans les vestiaires.

\- Tu veux me faire une pipe depuis tout ce temps ? demanda Morgan avant de pousser une exclamation de surprise quand Reid tira le membre durci hors du boxer.

\- Si j’étais une femme, je t’aurais pris dans ma bouche sur le champ. Mais vu que j’étais ton collègue masculin cela semblait étrange.

\- Tu es stupéfiant.

Reid sourit malicieusement :

\- Attends d’avoir eu un aperçu de ce que je sais faire, dit-il avec un clin d’œil.

\- Oh merde ! s’exclama Morgan alors que la bouche de Reid de déplaçait le long de son membre de la plus délicieuse des manières.

Reid fit un « mmh » d’acquiescement, ce qui fit pousser à Morgan un grognement qui envoya des frissons le long de l’échine du jeune génie. Sachant que la sensation était incroyable, il leva la main et empoigna les bourses de Morgan. Et effectivement, quand il leva les yeux, Morgan se mordait les jointures des doigts pour essayer de s’empêcher de crier.

\- Tu me penses toujours si innocent ? questionna Reid d’un ton taquin en se reculant, avant d’engloutir entièrement le membre de son ainé.

Une main se glissa dans les cheveux de Reid et agrippa fermement les boucles. Le jeune agent aurait souri si sa mâchoire et ses lèvres n’étaient pas déjà occupés à une autre tâche.

\- Allez, gamin, fit Morgan après une bonne minute. Je veux te tenir à nouveau contre moi.

Reid se leva, et Morgan passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils se tinrent là pendant un bon moment, à se tenir simplement l’un contre l’autre. Être peau contre peau était agréable, comme sentir la respiration ainsi que les battements de cœur de l’autre s’accorder aux leurs.

Finalement, Reid se recula et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Morgan, avant de faire un pas en arrière en prenant sa main. Il le guida jusqu’au lit et le fit asseoir sur le bord, avant de se reculer de nouveau et ouvrir le bouton puis la fermeture de son jean. Il allait le défaire quand il s’arrêta et envoya à Morgan un regard circonspect.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir réussir à le retirer moi-même, avoua-t-il, un peu honteux.

\- Tu es sérieux ? rit Morgan.

\- Pas pour un moment, non, gloussa-t-il.

Morgan secoua la tête, puis tapota le lit à coté de lui. Reid fit deux grands pas en avant et s’y allongea sur le dos sans cesser de rire.

\- Oh mon dieu, te souviens-tu de la première fois où nous avons fait ça ?

\- Et _toi_  ? s’enquit Morgan avec scepticisme en souvenant à quel point Reid était ivre.

\- Suffisamment pour savoir qu’on en a plutôt bavé.

\- Oh ça oui, sourit narquoisement Morgan en agrippant le haut du pantalon du génie.

Reid donna une tape sur le bras de son collègue et tortilla ses hanches de manière à retirer son pantalon tout en gardant son sous-vêtement.

Morgan tira sur le tissu et, lentement, exposa les jambes lisses et douces. Cette vue s’avéra si irrésistible qu’il se pencha et embrassa la peau qui apparaissait peu à peu, ce qui fit tressaillir Reid sous lui.

\- Tu ne facilites pas les choses, beau gosse.

\- Toi non plus, _Derek_  !

\- Je sais, répliqua Morgan avec un sourire narquois avant de retourner à ce qu’il faisait.

Il ne rencontra que peu de résistance pendant qu’il faisait glisser le tissu sur ses cuisses.

\- Ca ne semble pas si difficile, commenta Morgan.

\- C’est au niveau de mes mollets que c’est vraiment serré, fit Reid d’une voix légèrement teintée de regret. Je t’avais _dit_ qu’il était trop petit.

\- Peut-être, sourit Morgan, mais ça rend sacrément sexy sur toi.

Reid rit, et rougit, et se tortilla à nouveau alors que le jean descendait au niveau de ses genoux.

\- Attention, l’avertit Morgan avant de tirer brutalement sur le tissu pour le défaire entièrement.

\- Waouh, sourit Reid, pas mal du tout.

\- J’ai pris des cours de déshabillage à la fac, répliqua Morgan en haussant les épaules.

Reid fut secoué d’un rire quasiment hystérique, ce qui laissa à Morgan l’opportunité de se placer au dessus de lui pour attaquer sa gorge de ses lèvres.

\- Bon sang, tu es doué, hoqueta Reid, rendu quasiment muet par les bons soins de Morgan.

Ce dernier  répondit d’un « mmh-mmh », puis joua avec un de ses tétons avant de descendre la main pour la presser contre son érection.

\- Oh c’est pas vrai, siffla Reid en levant les hanches pour accentuer la friction.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Bon dieu oui.

\- Et que dis-tu de ça ? questionna Morgan.

Il glissa la main sous l’élastique de son sous-vêtement pour avoir une meilleure prise.

\- Merde ! hoqueta Reid alors qu’il essayait de réprimer les gémissements qui venaient en continue.

\- Tu es tellement sexy, gronda son ainé.

\- Mmmh. Ah ! fut la seule réponse du génie.

\- Plus aussi intelligent, pas vrai ? taquina Morgan.

\- S’il te plaît ! geignit Reid comme s’il n’avait pas entendu ce dernier commentaire. _Pitié_. Le lubrifiant est dans le tiroir du haut. Je ne peux plus attendre.

L’autre agent acquiesça rapidement avant de tendre la main vers la table de nuit et fouiller à l’intérieur pendant une seconde pour en retirer un petit tube qu’il posa sur le lit. Puis, il passa ses doigts sous l’élastique du sous-vêtement de Reid et leva rapidement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du génie.

\- Vas-y, l’encouragea celui-ci avec un sourire.

Morgan baissa lentement le boxer noir, exposant centimètre par centimètre le membre de Reid. Quand il eut enfin terminé de retirer le vêtement, il s’arrêta un instant pour contempler Reid dans toute sa nudité.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Arrête, ordonna Reid en rougissant brusquement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu me fais rougir.

\- Heureux de voir que je te fais cet effet.

\- La ferme, sourit Reid. Vas-y.

\- D’accord, d’accord.

L’ainé des deux agents prit le lubrifiant et en mit une bonne quantité sur ses doigts, avant de lancer le tube sur le lit. Il plaça une main à l’intérieur de la cuisse de Reid et celui-ci écarta largement les jambes.

\- Magnifique, répéta Morgan avant d’approcher ses doigts de l’entrée. Ca va ?

\- J’ai déjà fait ça, Derek. Ca va aller, sourit le jeune agent.

\- Très bien, j’y vais.

Alors que le premier des doigts de Morgan s’insinuait en lui, Reid sentit un étrange frisson de satisfaction. Un type de plaisir qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude de ressentir à ce moment de ses relations sexuelles, et il ne put s’empêcher de gémir de plaisir.

\- Tu prends déjà du bon temps ? questionna Morgan, intrigué.

\- Je suis si heureux que ce soit toi qui fasse ça, sourit Reid avant de passer sa main derrière la nuque de son ainé pour l’amener à lui dans un baiser doux et sensuel.

Morgan sourit contre sa bouche et se servit de ce baiser comme d’une distraction pour ajouter un deuxième doigt.

\- Oh ! panteta Reid de plaisir.

Bien sûr, c’était un peu douloureux, mais il était trop heureux pour vraiment s’en soucier.

\- On devrait probablement passer à trois, hein ? demanda Morgan en écartant et tournant ses doigts.

Reid se tortillait sous la délicieuse sensation, et éprouvait de fait quelques difficultés à écouter Morgan. Il agrippa néanmoins son bras et acquiesça.

Ses yeux s’embuèrent quand le troisième doigt vint s’ajouter aux autres, mais par trois fois il assura à Morgan que tout allait bien et, bientôt, les doigts qui le travaillaient lui procurèrent les sensations de sa vie.

\- Oh ! Mon dieu ! Mmm ! haleta Reid.

\- Si sexy, sourit Morgan. Magnifique.

\- Oh dieu, tu veux vraiment faire ça ?

Morgan déglutit et hocha la tête. Il ôta ses doigts et eut l’air incertain.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que… je dois utiliser un préservatif ? questionna son ainé.

\- As-tu la moindre maladie ?

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas…

Reid sembla réfléchir pendant un moment et ajouter :

\- Je te fais assez confiance pour ne pas en utiliser. Je t’aime, Derek. Mais si tu es inquiet, je suis d’accord pour qu’on utilise un préservatif.

\- Je t’aime aussi, sourit Morgan.

Il attrapa ensuite le lubrifiant, en mit une grande quantité sur sa main et s’en enduisit. Il fit attention en se mettant en position et embrassa doucement Reid avant de le pénétrer lentement.

\- Oh, waouh, tu es gros, hoqueta-t-il.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien, bébé.

Vingt secondes plus tard, Morgan se retrouva entièrement dans le mince jeune homme.

\- Si serré, grogna-t-il.

\- Ah oui ?

Reid se déplaça et contracta les muscles de son estomac afin de serrer davantage Morgan.

\- Oh merde ! Refais ça !

\- Quoi ? Ca ? questionna malicieusement Reid en répétant son geste.

\- Bordel c’est sexy.

\- Mmh, merci, taquina le jeune génie. Maintenant, bouge, murmura-t-il avec un sourire que Morgan lui rendit.

L’ainé des agents entama un rythme régulier, et Reid agrippa le biceps de Morgan tandis que celui-ci agrippait ses hanches.

\- Pitié, plus fort. Je te veux tout entier, gémit Reid en entourant la taille de Morgan de ses jambes.

Ce dernier fut ravi d’obéir et il accéléra la cadence, avec des gestes plus brusques. Il joignit sa bouche à celle de Reid et bien que leurs mouvements rendent cette tâche difficile, ils partagèrent un baiser maladroit et passionné.

\- Je pourrais continuer à t’embrasser pour l’éternité, murmura Morgan. C’est grisant.

\- Tu es comme une drogue, sourit Reid. C’est étrange de le vivre pour de vrai après avoir fait semblant deux fois.

Morgan laissa échapper un petit rire, écourté par l’effort qu’il déployait.

\- Oui, c’est certain.

Reid sourit et poussa soudain sur ses coudes, puis bascula et inversa leurs positions. Il fit des mouvements d’avant en arrière en posant ses mains sur les abdominaux de Morgan, et il laissa échapper un grognement sous l’effet du changement de friction.

\- Oh mon dieu que c’est bon.

Morgan acquiesça puis leva les mains pour agripper la tête de lit et ainsi pouvoir ajouter ses mouvements à ceux de Reid.

\- Tu es incroyable. Tu es incroyable, pantela Reid.

\- Ecoute qui parle ! Beau gosse, _tu_ es incroyable.

Reid ne put même pas secouer la tête, trop absorbé par les sensations provoquées par Morgan. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière.

\- Ah, ah, oh, haleta et gémit puis cria Reid quand les doigts de Morgan trouvèrent ses tétons.

\- C’est si bon d’être en toi Spencer. J’ai attendu ça si longtemps.

Reid hocha la tête, puis sentit la main de Morgan sur sa nuque.

\- Regarde-moi beau gosse, je veux voir tes yeux.

Reid ouvrit les yeux et les fixa dans ceux de Morgan, tout en continuant ses mouvements qui faisaient voler une mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux. Morgan la remit en place derrière ses oreilles, exactement comme il l’avait fait à l’intérieur de la voiture, cette nuit fatidique. Cela fit malgré tout sourire le génie.

Une fois les cheveux retirés du visage de Reid, Morgan replaça ses mains sur la tête de lit. Reid l’imita et se pencha pour placer ses doigts sur ceux de son ainé.

Et le nouvel angle était paradisiaque.

Cet angle plaçait Morgan juste au niveau de sa prostate et il ne put s’empêcher de gémir fortement en sentant les vibrations que cela envoya le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Putain !

Les yeux de Morgan s’écarquillèrent.

\- Redis ça.

\- Quoi ? Putain ?

\- Oh mon dieu, dit Morgan en fermant les yeux. Tout juste quand je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas être plus sexy, un mot comme « putain » franchit tes lèvres.

\- J’aime jurer pendant le sexe, sourit Reid bien qu’il ait des difficultés à s’exprimer alors qu’il en perdait quasiment la tête. J’aime dire des choses comme « putain » et « queue » et « jouir », ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Morgan ne fit que le fixer.

\- Baise-moi Derek, ronronna Reid. Prends-moi violemment. Jouis pour moi.

Morgan grogna et accéléra la cadence. Reid soupira de satisfaction sous le plaisir extrême.

L’ainé des agents ôta ses mains de la tête de lit et attrapa les hanches de l’autre homme afin d’ajouter de l’intensité à ses mouvements, faisant gémir et haleter Reid.

\- Oh mon dieu. Oh merde. Oh, ah, nngh !

\- Tu y es ?

\- Presque. Oh mon dieu. Si proche.

Reid fit courir une main  dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de son visage.

\- Allez, bébé. Jouis pour moi, chantonna Morgan en prenant la queue de Reid entre ses mains, pour bouger en rythme avec leurs mouvements.

\- J-je… ah ! Je… mh. Oh. Derek ! Merde ! Bordel !

Reid vint finalement sur la main et l’estomac de Morgan, et se laissa complètement emporter par les bons soins de son ainé. Quand il eut terminé, il continua ses mouvements tout en gardant les muscles de son estomac contractés. Bientôt, Morgan craqua à son tour.

\- Spencer. Oh mon dieu, Spencer. Si sexy. Oh, merde !

Avec un dernier rugissement, Reid sentit Morgan se vider en lui. Ce fut un sentiment extrêmement satisfaisant. Une plénitude.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Reid assis sur le membre à moitié dressé de Morgan, tous deux faisant doucement courir leurs mains le long du corps de l’autre en pantelant.

\- Viens là, fit Morgan dans un souffle.

Reid sourit avant de se soulever pour s’allonger aux coté de Morgan. Celui-ci lui fit face et joua paisiblement avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Je t’aime.

\- Je suis si heureux, sourit Reid.

Morgan lui rendit son grand sourire.

\- Qu’est-ce que les filles diront quand elles sauront, à ton avis ?

Reid eut une fausse grimace :

\- J’ai le sentiment qu’elles seront heureuses, mais pas surprises.

\- Oui, probablement, rit Morgan.

Il y eut une courte pause emplie de joie.

\- Tu avais raison, sourit Reid en traçant des motifs sur la peau de Morgan. J’avais _bel et bien_ besoin d’un peu d’amour. C’était… waouh.

\- Tu l’as dit.

Ils restèrent étendus là, en nouveaux amants, en nouveaux partenaires. Heureux d’être à porté des bras de l’autre après une longue période d’amour supposé à sens unique. Paisiblement, entiers. L’homme allongé à coté de Spencer avait l’odeur des plus agréables phéromones et rayonnait d’un éclat intoxicant qu’il savourait.

Alors  qu’ils commençaient tous deux à dériver dans un état de sommeil rassasié, deux pensées traversèrent l’esprit de Reid. Chacune d’elles étant l’exact opposé de ce qu’il pensait quand ils avaient eu l’idée de se faire passer pour un couple.

Cela _allait_ fonctionner.

C’était son petit paradis personnel.


End file.
